Another Nightmare
by BLS91090
Summary: -Discontinued- Basara Toujou and Issei Hyoudou have known each other since childhood. A mysterious entity cursed the two boys with recurring nightmares for the years to come. As they both grow up together, they battle powerful foes and eventually become harem kings. DxD & Shinmai crossover/Multiverse. Rated M for adult content, dark themes, language, action/violence, and lemons.
1. Prelude

_**(A/N - This is a story idea I wanted to present to you my readers. Let me know what you guys think of this after I'm done with this pitch!)**_

Many years ago, a chance meeting between two boys took place. The location was a huge park in Tokyo, Japan, during the sunset on a summer day.

"Hi, I'm Basara. Basara Toujou, that is. What's your name?" A young boy with brown hair and green eyes extended his hand.

"Hey! I'm Issei Hyoudou, but everyone calls me Ise!" Another young boy with brown hair and matching color eyes shook the boy's hand. They both appeared to be normal youngsters. However, in Basara's case, that wasn't quite true.

The two were the same age of 8, and almost appeared to be twin brothers at first glance. But they were indeed not related. And this meeting would begin a long journey for the two of them, whether they knew it or not. After they finished the nice handshake, they began walking back into the city. They chatted during the entire walk. The sun was setting pretty fast, so they had to hurry back to their respective homes before it got too dark.

Along their way back to their homes, a dark figure lurked in the shadows. It growled softly to itself, as it somehow followed them without anyone noticing it.

Soon enough, the young boys found the split path in the city."Well, it's been fun. Talk to you later, Ise!" Basara waved.

"Yeah, see ya later!" Ise waved back happily.

 **[Music: Turok 2 OST - ''Death Marshes'']**

As the boys said their goodbyes for the night, they each went down a different path that would take them to their house. Issei went to the left path, while Basara headed right. As this happened, the mysterious figure watched silently from the shadows. It couldn't make up it's mind on who to torture, so it chose both of them! It sent out a dark spell into the air, and it traveled down both paths and followed the kids.

(Issei's house)

That night, Issei had a terrible nightmare about his parents getting killed by a monster. It was the worst thing he had ever experienced, at least in the dream world. He woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing heavily. He had to use the restroom and get some water, before calming himself down and trying to get some more sleep.

"Jeez, what was that nightmare all about?" Issei never experienced something like it before.

He didn't bother telling his parents about the nightmare. Instead, he headed back to his comfy bed and tried to go back to sleep. The night was still young, however.

(Basara's house)

Basara also experienced a similar nightmare that Issei had endured! However, the victims in his dream were different. He found the corpses of his dad and a young girl with blue hair.

He awoke in the dead of the night, covered in sweat and gasping for air. Even though he wasn't a normal human (which he didn't tell Issei about, keeping his life a secret), even he had to admit this nightmare was quite horrible and hard to endure. "What was that all about? I've never experienced his type of dream before." Basara got up from his bed and grabbed some water.

Little did he know that... not only would he experience this nightmare once a week everyday of his life, but Issei would as well.

As the years went by though, they stayed best buddies. He had no idea that Issei was experiencing the same recurring nightmare that he was enduring.

* * *

We now jump to the current time period of our story. Issei Hyoudou recently defeated Riser Phenex for Rias Gremory's hand in marriage. Now, Issei and Rias were on their way to becoming a true couple. Issei's dream was to become the harem king, despite only having about 3 women (Rias, Asia, Akeno) so far.

Basara, on the other hand, already had a full harem. This consisted of the beautiful Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse, Yuki, Kurumi and Zest. Neither one of the boys knew about the other's life battling foes and getting chicks. They both figured that the other was living a decent normal life. Boy, were they both wrong.

Issei and Basara mainly only got to see each other on the weekends, since they went to different schools. And that's when the ladies of their harems won't be allowed to make contact because everything had to be a big secret. On the weekends, they would watch movies together, chat about anything, or play video games at Ise's home. A few times at certain points, Issei almost let slip the fact that he was killed by his first girlfriend and revived by Rias as a devil, leading him to his current life. This almost happened because Issei was sometimes silly or dumb, as we all know. Basara on the other hand always had his usual composure, and never allowed anything about his main life to even remotely slip to Ise.

Their recurring nightmares continued through the teenage years. However, since they had grown up since the nightmares originally began, the nightmares themselves evolved as well. Now, Issei and Basara had to endure their harems getting killed in the horrible nightmares, along with other family members and friends. These horrendous dreams had to end at some point, but they just weren't sure when.

They both knew that, one day indeed, both of them were become aware of each other's real life. When would that day come, you ask? We shall find out.

 ** _(A/N - Alright guys, that's it for now. Tell me what you all think. And thanks for reading!)  
_**


	2. The Beginning

**A/N - Hey guys. So I decided to make this a full-fledged story, since people were interested in seeing me continue on. This story will feature lots of light novel inspiration, and yes, that includes both series. Thankfully most of DxD and Shinmai has been translated and is available online to read. That is always a big help for sure. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be chapter-wise, but I'll try to make each chapter a decent length. And as usual from my stuff, you can expect blood & violence, action, funny parts, and good ol' tasty lemons. **

**I will be trying to keep everyone in character from both series, so that means that Ise won't be a huge harem king, since Basara has his own women that no one else can have. Also, I will be keeping things for both harem kings as close to their respective light novels as possible, in terms of what they do with chicks. I made a mistake of having Issei take women he shouldn't have in my big story "Things Will Be Different Time", and I already apologized for that. I forgot certain things from the canon of Shinmai, so that's totally my fault. However, since that's now in the past and buried, we can move on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my latest tale. This may end up being my main story for quite awhile, especially if my other story ''World of the Dead'' doesn't get too much attention. That'll be on the back-burner, and this story will be my main focus.  
**

 **I will be posting Ise's and Basara's harems at the end of this chapter, so you will all know the current lists. Also, the OC villain character that I've created for this story, well...I haven't really thought up of a full design yet. But hopefully I will be the next chapter or so. Right now, I just consider him a "dark entity" or some shit like that. XD**

 **Feel free to leave a review. And as always, thanks again for reading! Without further ado, here is the first official chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Another Nightmare, Chapter 1**  


Issei Hyoudou, a perverted high school student and reincarnated Devil, awoke in the early morning on a Saturday. He wanted to sleep in more since there was no school, but he had a huge morning boner that wouldn't allow him anymore naps. He yawned and tried to get up, but two beauties were holding his arms as pillows. On his left was his gorgeous master Rias Gremory, who also reincarnated him. On his right was the cute blonde Asia Argento, sleeping sounding in the comfy bed.

He would often use Rias' breasts as pillows when he slept, but Asia would tend to get jealous at that.

He smiled to himself. ' _Man, how did I ever get so lucky?_ ' He closed his eyes to try and get a little bit more rest, but the boner wouldn't go away! _'Damn this wood of mine!'_ He sighed and attempted to get up without waking the sleeping beauties. He stopped his urge to grope breasts and thighs, since he didn't have the courage anyway, and slowly went downstairs when he saw a chance. Ise was sure the two of them were sleeping peacefully.

Unfortunately for him, the recurring nightmares from his childhood still haunted him to this day. However they weren't quite as bad if beautiful ladies were to sleep in the bed with him. He never told anyone about the nightmares.

"Ise, you're awake already?" Rias asked as she also awoke in the bed, to find that Issei had already left. "What a morning bird he is." She smiled. However, she didn't know the real reason why, if you know what I mean.

(Another household)

Basara Toujou, a powerful Hero and protector, groaned and awoke in his bed that same Saturday morning, to Maria Naruse cuddling inside his shirt! "Morning Basara. How would you like me this morning?" Maria smirked and drew circles on Basara's well-toned chest. She was one of his step-sisters.

"Maria, not again..." Basara groaned and wanted peace in the morning. This was a common occurrence for him, either this or Mio would wake him up by bouncing on him. "Please let me chill here in peace. It's still early, and it's a Saturday."

"No relaxing for you. It's time to get up, silly-head!" Maria kept pushing on. "Or else..." she bent down to his boxers!

"Uh, Maria...?" Basara blushed. He wasn't going to resist a morning blowjob, but at the same time, he just wanted to slap her head. "You damn succubus..."

However, Mio Naruse knocked on the door. "Hey you two! Let's get moving, already. We have a lot do! And if I see you two doing perverted things, I'll kill you both a hundred times!" Mio warned them behind the door. Despite her ways sometimes, she was a beautiful young woman with long red hair and huge breasts. In lots of ways, she greatly resembled Rias Gremory.

Basara gulped. "No no... Mio, don't worry about us! I'm getting up, I swear."

Maria sighed and had to retreat for now. "Oh well."

Basara didn't tell his ladies about his nightmares either, plus he wasn't aware that Issei was experiencing the same ones. Or at least ones that were similar. Previously, Basara had frequent nightmares involving a tall, cloaked man wielding a sword, and a crying girl; since the evil entity had cursed him and Ise in childhood, these nightmares were more recurring.

(Later on)

Later on in the day, after each group had completed their morning routines, it was time for Ise and Basara to meet up for their time to hang out together. This was something they planned a while back together, as a routine on the weekends. Their respective lives and harems were kept a secret; so when they hung out, they headed to Issei's house to play games or whatever, and during the hangout period, the girls took off to do other things. Basara had shared a kiss with Mio before he headed out.

Issei was currently talking with Basara on his cell phone. "So... What time did you want to come over?" He then suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Uh... Now? I'm at your door." Basara laughed over the phone.

(At the door)

"Nice to see you again, Ise." Basara and Ise shook hands for several seconds. Their friendship's been strong ever since childhood, so their 'brother-bond' was rather powerful as well. If they were to have their picture taken together, they looked practically like brothers.

"Yeah, same to you Basara! So what'll be today?" Issei asked his friend.

"Well did you get that new game we talked about last week?" Basara wondered.

"Oh yeah, that one. Yeah I do have it actually, so we can check that bad boy out." Ise and Basara headed to the living room of Ise's house. Basara also said hi to Ise's parents, who had to keep their mouths shut as well about Ise's actual life.

The household was small **(A/N - This takes place before the house gets rebuilt in the LN)** , similar to Basara's house. Speaking of Basara's house, Ise had went there before too, so he had a chance to meet Basara's father Jin Toujou. Although Ise wouldn't outright admit that his gaming stuff was better at his place, which explains why Basara always headed here instead of them going to Basara's house.

Outside the house, 'pretty-boy' and swordsman Kiba Yuuto was heading to Ise's place. He had forgotten a book there and wanted to retrieve it. However, he saw Ise and Basara through the window. He suddenly gasped and realized that he'd forgotten about the Saturday deal. He turned and walked away, as Ise gave him a fist through the window. ' _Damn real close there, Kiba!'_ Ise yelled to himself.

However, Basara sensed something fishy was going on outside. By the time he looked out the window though, Kiba was gone. Basara just shrugged and decided to leave it alone.

Before he and Ise headed upstairs, Basara hugged and kissed with Ise's mother Miki Hyoudou, while he shook the hand the father named Gorou Hyoudou. "It's great to see you both again. You look even younger than you did last time." He chuckled. The parents just laughed and smiled at the teen. "Well thanks for coming over. You're always welcome here, you know that." The dad told his son's friend.

(Ise's room)

Up in Ise's room, the two of them were snacking out and listening to imported metal music from the USA, including Disturbed, Megadeth, Trivium and Lamb of God.

"This is some good shit here, man. Can't get this kinda music here in Japan, so thankfully we have it imported." Ise listened and also stuffing his mouth with snacks.

"Yeah, I agree. Although I can't understand all the lyrics." Basara had to admit it. He munched down on some jerky.

After the music was over, they began playing video games for a few hours. After they finished playing their new game that was previously mentioned, which turned out to be a shameless cash-in by a bad game developer, they decided to play some more classic stuff instead.

"Here's a good one here." Issei held up an old cartridge.

"...'Space K-9'? Isn't that an M64 game? Wow, I haven't played that in ages. It's an oldie but a goodie." Basara picked up the shuriken-like controller.

Issei put the game in and also grabbed a controller. And then menu came up on the TV screen. "I'll take Blippy." This so-called Blippy was an annoying character; there's one for every series.

"I got Preppy." Basara picked the badass but asshole-ish character, who always suggested that the protagonist perform a specific aerial maneuver.

The game now officially started and the two boys heard this coming from the screen, "Gentlemen. This is General S. Popper, sirs. As part of the Bornerian Defense Force, you have been tasked with..." Blab, blah, blah. Usual shit.

The game went on for a little less than an hour. They got pretty far after having to restart the game a few times.

"Why am I poisoned?... WHY AM I TOXIC?!" Issei yelled as his character got toxic in the game. Then, he lost the round.

Basara chuckled and slapped Ise's back. "Better luck next time, dude."

(Hours later)

Basara was about to leave. He had a "date" with Chisato Hasegawa, if you know what I mean. However, he had to ask a question first. "...Who was that outside earlier? Sorry, it's just that it's been on my mind and I wanted to ask."

Ise gulped. "Well, you see uh..." Suddenly, Ise received a phone call; it was from Xenovia Quarta. "Uh...shit. Hold on, Basara, I have to take this." He went into another room to chat in peace.

Basara raised an eyebrow. "What the...?"

(Meanwhile)

 **[Music: Mystery Music - ''Stormy Night'']**

In the Underworld/Demon Realm **(A/N - I'll be combining these two worlds from each series into one realm. Also, some of the Shinmai demons are still alive here because this takes place before their deaths in the LN)** , a meeting was taking place between several powerful beings. This included Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel, Zolgear, Ramusas, Belphegor, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus, and Leohart, who were all sitting at a long table in a large room. Ajuka was the leader of the Underworld for one faction, while Leohart was the leader for the other faction.

What they were discussing was the possibility of a traitor in the Demon World. They all had their eye on a certain demon that would often sneak around the human world, without proper orders. For many years this demon was hard to catch, due to being shape-shifting and often hidden in the shadows. However with some new recent information, the councils got wind of the story and decided to have a meeting.

"If we have a traitor in our midst, then we must seek him out as soon as possible." Belphegor laid down the bottom line.

Sirzechs had to state the honest truth of the matter. "I know, I know. However, times for us demons are getting busier. It may be difficult to track him down at this time."

"Unless, we have some assistance." Grayfia added to her husband's sentence.

This demon was named "The Cursebringer", although that's it's nickname and no one knew it's real name. And yes, this demon was the same one who cursed Issei and Basara when they were kids...

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse. Later on: Ravel, Kuroka, Le Fay, Elmenhilde.**

 **Basara: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato. Later on: Celis, Nanao.**


	3. Peaceful and Fun Times

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 2  
**

Back at Issei's household, Issei was talking with Xenovia over the phone in the bathroom.

"Ise, will you join us for some fun at the beach?" Xenovia asked him.

"Fun at the beach? Hell yeah I'll go! I-I mean uh..." Ise looked out the bathroom to make sure Basara wasn't spying in him. He went back inside and finished what he was saying. "I mean, sure. We can all go together."

"Very well. We look forward to see you shortly. Don't be late." Xenovia then hung up.

Ise sighed and closed his cell phone. ' _Man, this whole 'hiding life and harem' thing is pretty tough. It used to be easier because my ladies wouldn't butt in as much as they do now. I wonder what's gotten in to them?'_ He left the bathroom and went back in his room. However, Basara wasn't in there.

"Basara? Yo, man? Are you still here?" Ise looked around and realized that he was gone. He quickly headed downstairs to see Basara about to head out the door without saying bye first. "Hey man, what's the rush? Couldn't you say bye first!"

Basara had his hand on the doorknob, and turned to face Ise who was on the stairs. "-Oh, sorry about that. But I have to take off now. It's something important." In a way, it was important, but something sexier than Ise would have expected.

"Well in that case, it was nice doing our hangout routine!" Ise went downstairs to high-five his best friend. "It was great seeing you, and I hope the rest of your day is good."

"Yeah thanks, man. It was nice coming over to see you as well. Take care, you and your ladies." Basara smirked and left without another word.

Ise was left in the doorway, shocked and stunned. "Uhhhhh... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He knew Ise's secret! ' _Basara knows my secret and shhiiiiitttt?!'_

As Basara headed off to Chisato's apartment, he thought to himself - _'Next time we meet up, I'll get the full story from Ise. And I suppose I'll tell him mine as well.'_ He had sensed Ise's secrets from within his room earlier. Keeping that to himself for now, he headed to Chisato.

Nearby, the mysterious entity was watching Basara walk away from Ise's house...

(Chisato's apartment)

Basara then arrived at his date location. He knocked on the door, feeling really excited and for good reason.

Chisato answered the door and smiled at the boy she saw. "Hello Basara, step on in." Her voice was sexy as hell.

As the two of them chatted for awhile in the living room with some tea, they decided to take things to the fun level. They both undressed each other, and entered the bathroom.

Seeing each other at close proximity, Basara finally saw his longed-for desire.

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music, Vol. 1]**

Hasegawa was naked, her body hot from womanly pleasure. She was stunning. That bright red skin of her body dyed from pleasure was totally different from the usual her in the infirmary. Those cute wet flirtatious eyes, and her hot breaths. The Basara who saw this, involuntarily swallowed.

In the next moment, Hasegawa showed Basara the expression Mio and Yuki definitely wouldn't have in this situation, or at least at this point in our story.

She smiled brightly and was also showing everything of herself to him in this situation. Following that, she slowly moved even closer to him, put their lips together, and kissed him.

He didn't make any movements, and showed no resistance.

"Ah! ...Fuah.. Ah... Fu! ...Ahh... Hahh...Ahha!" When their tongues crossed, their kissing got even more ferocious as time passed by. After quite awhile, she parted, and while looking straight into his eyes, she said: "Ohh... To think that I would also experience my first kiss at this time..." Following that, she gave another charming smile.

That expression caused Basara to let loose his self-restraints. He immediately forced his way into Chisato Hasegawa's mouth, grabbing and rubbing her large breasts. Her breasts overflowed obscenely through his fingers.

"Haa~~! Chi... Ahah, Toujou... ChiFfuuu.. Haa... AAAA!"

Just pushing around her breasts on his back had already made her this excited, and she cried out again and again from the unforgettable pleasure caused by him. Her reactions filled with ecstasy increased Basara's desires, which in turn made her be on the receiving of even more pleasure.

It doesn't even matter if they were covered with foam - Basara's mouth latched onto Hasegawa's right breast. Just like the food from before, the taste and flavor of her breast spread within his mouth. He didn't use his teeth to stimulate them, but the moment he found the tip of those large breasts, she quickly raised her voice.

"Haaaaaaaaa... No... Toujou... Don't... use... so ..much ... strength... Ah-...?" Chisato wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his head and suddenly stiffened, trembling. She obviously wasn't under the effect of the aphrodisiac curse - for her to climax when he had only made his moves on her breasts, it showed just how sensitive her body was.

"Ah... W-What was that... Ah! ...Did I just... reach orgasm...?"

Now, Basara wanted to let her who is now in a trance due to her first-ever orgasm to experience the ecstasy from her butt. While continuing to suck her breasts, he grabbed her buttocks, and began kneading them violently.

" ! -Ahhh. Wa-Wait... Tou...jou... If you do that...Aaahhhh-!"

Hasegawa who had already become more sensitive due to already climaxing once - her waist began trembling violently. However, Basara wasn't done yet.

 _'You want to understand a man more? Allow me to teach you in full depth!'_ Basara continued to have his arm tight around her waist while bringing up his other arm to make contact with the tip, to clean away the foam-

"Aah! ...W-Wait, Toujou ...Ah! I-I still want to help wash you..." She kicked away the plastic chair, and pushed Basara towards the floor. After that, she brought her foam-covered body towards his body.

"Be a good boy and don't move... I'll also use my breasts to help you clean this place..." Chisato said while smiling, and then applied pressure. She began using her breasts to rub against the top of his body. The movements of her breasts can now be felt even more clearly...

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ise's group...

 **[Music: Tropical Beach and Guitar Music, Vol. 1]**

Bright sun in the sky. Bright white endless beach. Even the sea was so clear that you can see the bottom!

Ise grinned. ''There is also no one else here other than us!'' He figured this would be a good time to get his mind off of the Basara situation. He wasn't mad at his friend or anything, but this was a good time to relax.

"It's the sea~!" Shouting in an excited voice, running across the beach as well as jumping into the sea was Irina in her swimsuit. Following her, Asia and Xenovia also dunked their feet into the water.

"The sea is not bad, Asia."

"Yes, Xenovia-san! The weather is nice and the water of the sea is also cool as it feels so nice. This is also actually my first time going into the sea; it's very different from a pool." Asia, who grew up in church, has never been to the beach before. Also, Asia was wearing a marine blue one piece styled swimsuit.

 _'Now, let's check out the swimsuit of the church trio! Irina and Xenovia are in a bikini! I don't know about Xenovia, but for Irina who's an angel to also wear a bikini…! Both have got a pair of nice breasts so their breasts jiggle whenever they jump in the sea... It's really wonderful! Their white skins are so bright!'_ Issei was wearing a swimsuit, but it's one of those boxer types.

"…Sea." Koneko also walked past him and went into the sea. Since Koneko can't swim, she went in with a tube. She was wearing a school swimsuit.

 _'Mmmm, since all the girls are wearing swimsuits, my eyes got quite a service and since we are the only ones here, we don't have to worry about other people!...And actually...thinking back, we never went to a beach this summer. We spent all of our summer in the Underworld. I spent my precious youth huddled up in the mountain training with dragons...'_ Issei thought all of this was he watched the hot ladies.

This was a great chance for him to take back his lost summer as a second year high school student. _'...It's summer, in a way! I can feel the lost summer coming bac_ k!'

"Now, I should also enjoy myself. Ise-kun, do you want to play beach volleyball later?" Kiba appeared in swimming boxers. Even though he's quite tall, he does not have any excess fat and his muscles are quite balanced. He seems slim, but also tough at the same time.

Ise would gain muscles as he kept on training, and his body get more toned soon enough. Even though Rias-Buchou complemented his body saying it's more reassuring, Ise was still envious of Kiba's body type!

"I'll participate in beach volleyball, so just get into the water already!" Ise was about to ask about the whole Basara thing earlier that Kiba almost crashed, but he decided to refrain from asking, since the moment was currently peaceful for the ORC.

"Fufufu, got it." Kiba gave him a smile and headed towards the beach.

"Now, has everyone put on the special oil for devils? Since the sun is strong, you might collapse if you don't put them on."

"Ara ara, everyone's so young. Since we packed lunch, if you get hungry just come back."

Rias and Akeno, the two onee-samas to Ise were resting under the parasol. Both were calm, and their tone almost like saying 'there's no reason to be excited, it's only a beach'.

 _'...The swimsuits they are wearing...! Buchou is wearing a red bikini that is very revealing! Her B-Breasts, having not been covered, is so voluptuous! The bottom piece also didn't cover much and it is amazing! Ah, your silky smooth feet are too incredible!...And Akeno-san is wearing a white swimsuit! This one also doesn't cover much since it seems like her breasts are about to pop out! Are you two trying to compete who can show as much breasts as possible?! It's wonderful! Thank you for the view!'_

"Hey, Ise. Can you rub some oil on me?" Rias called him out and then proceeded to take her top off and lay on the picnic mat!

 _'R-R-R-Rub oil on herrrrrrr! A man's dream! A must when it comes to beach! It won't be an exaggeration to say that it's the best event at the beach. Rubbing oil on a girl's body?!'_ Ise ran over to her and sat beside her. "OF COURSE!"

"If that's so, I would also like to." Akeno also requested him to rub oil on her! After taking off her top, she laid next to Buchou! As soon as she lay down, her breasts stick out from the side.

 _'Those breasts, it's the best! Of course both of you!'_ Now, he wanted to change his job to rubbing oil full time. This picnic mat with four breasts sticking out from the side is the best work place!

Ise normally touched Rias-Buchou and Akeno's body all the time, but whenever he had a chance to do it, he went to heaven. _'The sensation of a woman's body is that what you can feel over the oil is so great that it's beyond the comprehension of any man's imagination!'_

Ise then began rubbing Rias' body with the lotion in hand. ' _Woah, Buchou's body is still the best! It's smooth and so soft to the touch! Now that I finished applying oil on her back, next is… her thighs!...My hands are able to feel an amazing sensation from her tender thighs! It's so soft, my brain might ascend to heaven, but I need to suppress myself. It's not over yet! Next is Akeno-san!'_

"Please, I'll be in your care"

Ise then rubbed oil on Akeno's body while she was saying that. _'Kuu...! This sensation from her tender skin really is the killer! The feeling of my hand being buried on this amazing skin is just amazing! It can be compared to a pudding that doesn't topple over! Soft as a mochi!'_

"Ise, keep rubbing oil on me too." Rias kept urging to rub more oil on her.

"Buchou, it's not fair. Are you trying to keep Ise-kun's hand to yourself?" After Akeno complained, Ise periodically switched and rubbed oil on both of them.

 _'Even though the feeling on my hand is just amazing, it got pretty tough when I kept being hurried! Nevertheless, it's happy job nonetheless! This is called happy hardship!'_

Nearby, Gasper was hiding in his box, as usual.

(Back with Basara and Chisato)

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music, Vol. 1]**

"...Gah...!" Basara quivered a little. Hasegawa's soft breasts moved about provocatively on his chest; with every movement, the foam on her breasts would create obscene sound effects. Soon, she moved lower and lower...until finally, she reached the edge of the towel on his waist. However, the particular part of his body that was already standing up due to a psychological reaction.

"Hold on...!" With that, Basara was sitting at the edge of the bathtub. He had managed to keep his last shred of rationality and not cross that final line. But-

"Do you really think that I, as the infirmary teacher... would really let you go with that sad look on your face?" Hasegawa let out a wry smile at the sight of him testing his self-control, and unscrewed the head of a soap bottle, pouring its contents onto her breasts; the high viscosity liquid smoothly covered her foamy breasts, and a small pool formed in the center of her cleavage.

She then knelt down in front of Basara and said: "Come, Basara Toujou... You have to know, having a older sister's love is really blissful."

Those lovely words captivated Basara, robbing him of capacity to make any movements.

 _'...Ah...'_ His vision suddenly blurred. Blood was probably rushing to his head due to staying too long in the bath. It appears that Hasegawa hadn't detected it and on her face, emerged the wryest erotic smile since she entered the bathroom.

Chisato Hasegawa then supported her soap-covered breasts from below, and began to slowly advance inwards under the towel around his waist - into the depths.

Her breasts now brushed Toujou Basara's body part under the towel.

"! Gah-!" His strength suddenly left his body. Just like that, Hasegawa propped up the towel with her breasts and began moving her upper body up and down, robbing Basara of any capacity to think - he could sign himself over, handing his all over to her...

It seemed that both Issei and Basara had fun times in their own ways. Little did they know, that on this night, they would have some of the worst nightmares they've ever experienced so far.

Why? Because the mysterious entity who cursed them could sense that they were getting closer to revealing themselves to each other. The closer that happened, the worse the nightmare curse would get.

This entity was hiding in the shadows that night. It snickered in the darkness...


	4. Union of Teams!

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 3**

The [DxD] team was currently gathered in the VIP room which was in the upper level of the Hyoudou residence. This included Issei, the Sitris, Brave Saints, Azazel, and other members whom were all firmly focused on the video which was projected onto the screen in front of them. Shown on the screen that morning were the Underworld's TV channels, all of which were news programs, the text at the bottom of the screen read things like: 'Big meeting to take place soon in Underworld?!'

"A big meeting, huh?" Ise rubbed his chin.

"Indeed. And it involves you." Azazel told him, putting his hand on Ise's shoulder.

"It does?" Ise turned to face his sensei.

Rias interjected in the conversation. "Well if it does, then it involves me as well."

Azazel nodded. "You could say that, princess."

They didn't have too much time to prepare before the meeting would begin. And Ise had a weird feeling in his stomach that it might have something to do with Basara.

(Underworld)

Later that day, the members of the Sekiryuutei of Blazing Truth, as well as dozens of others, gathered in the Underworld in a large room. There, a big meeting was taking place.

Ise noticed that Basara was indeed there! But, what surprised him more was that several beautiful ladies were with him. _'...Is what I think's going on, really going on...?'_ he thought. Was his best friend since childhood been hiding a secret life and harem from him? Just like how he was going the same? At this rate, Ise's brain could melt.

"Alright everyone, let's get down to business." Sirzechs announced, after he shook hands with Ise. Basara could tell that Ise had a strong relationship with Sirzechs, being close to the Gremory Clan and all. Also, Ise hugged Millicas and patted his head "big brother" style before taking a seat.

The meeting went on for a few hours. In a nutshell though, Sirzechs wanted Ise's team and Basara's group to merge into one unit. As a result of this union, they would track down and defeat the demon that was wanted by the Underworld. Sirzechs and Azazel had to explain to Ise and Basara that they were too busy to track down the demon themselves.

Both Ise and Basara nodded in approval. They had accepted the job and union, along with mutual nods from all of the other members of both teams. However, Ise and Basara didn't get to talk much during this Underworld meeting. Nor did Ise and his team get to have any words from Basara's harem, which they were all interested in talking to from the gecko. All of the formal introductions and general chats would have to wait until later.

"Well, I'd say that's about it." Sirzechs was now finished. "Thank you all for coming to this very important meeting."

Basara and his harem nodded, as Ise and his members followed suit. With that, they could all take off and have their own meeting at the Hyoudou residence. Before leaving, Basara shook hands with Sirzechs, Azazel, and other Devils who were present there.

"So..." Basara started.

"Sooooo..." Ise countered him.

Then, in unison, they told each other "You were hiding a lot!" About their secret lives and harems, that is. However, ultimately no party was angry at the other, especially now that matters got more serious, in terms of dealing with the entity that had to be taken down.

(VIP Room)

That night, in the VIP room that was situated on the top floor of the Hyoudou residence, all of the members who could make it here had gathered. This was mainly centred on the Gremory peerage, and those who lived at the Hyoudou residence. However, this time, they had special guests!

Many handshakes all around from Ise's group and Basara's group. Everyone introduced themselves with enthusiasm.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, or Ise if you want to call me it. I'm the Red Dragon Emperor!" He then let Ddraig have a word as well. "I'm Ddraig, hear me roar!" He yelled from Ise's gear.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm from the House of Gremory." She bowed in respect to the guests.

Next it was Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Elmenhilde, Kiba, and Gasper who introduced themselves to Basara's gang. Then, we got intros from Basara and his ladies. "Name's Basara Toujou. I'm formally from the Hero clan. It's a long story, so I'll skip it for now." Basara smiled and shook everyone's hand. Then his ladies followed suit as well.

"I'm Mio Naruse." She was a bit shy around all of these newcomers to their group, but smiled nevertheless. Her sister Maria was next. "Maria Naruse, in the flesh! No autographs, please." She giggled. Basara pinched her cheek, for trying to show off.

Next it was Chisato, Yuki, Zest, and Kurumi who introduced themselves to the others. And once that was all settled, they could chat more in depth, and maybe even train together to get stronger. But the training would have to wait until later.

"So, what do ya think?" Issei asked Basara his thoughts on the Devil life and harem status.

"Not bad, my friend. Not bad at all. But what do you think of me and my harem?" Basara asked his friend back, as they shook hands to seal their truths together.

Issei drooled at the sight of the chicks. _'I really like those two!'_ He mentally pointed to Mio and Zest. He cleared his throat to formally answer. "Well, you've done quite good overall. But I have a feeling I can have a bigger harem! After all, I'm the harem king!" Ise declared.

Basara laughed and accepted the challenge. "In that case, it's a challenge. Or a promise, in a way, that I can defeat you." He also declared, but in a friendly spirit.

The ladies of both harems looked at the men and couldn't help but smile.

(Elsewhere)

 **[Music: Turok 2 OST - ''River of Souls'']**

In the forest, a dark entity could be seen in an enraged state. It was the demon wanted by the Underworld, who was linked to Basara and Ise through the infamous childhood curse. Due to this, this entity overheard the Underworld meeting in his head, as well as the unity of both men and their women. He was pissed, and determined to battle them all!

* * *

The next day, Ise and Basara's groups were outside the Hyoudou residence in a large training ground. Elmenhilde had to leave for some business, leaving the others to their training.

"Keep your guard up!" Xenovia was sparring with Kurumi and Yuki, with help from Irina. The four of them were quite a sight, in their uniforms with powerful swords.

"Damn you! You're stronger than I thought, so take this!" Kurumi yelled as she swung her sword, more and more.

In the other side of the training field, Asia was chatting with Mio about healing powers. Rias was sipping some tea as she sat in a chair, talking with Chisato and Zest at a table.

Also, Ise and Basara trained for the first time together using their powers infront of each other. "Impressive, Ise. I didn't expect this much from you!" Basara flew forward and swung his sword at him.

Issei fired a blast from his boosted gear, showing off more of his power. "Is that an insult or something!" He charged and clashed with Basara.

From behind, Kiba tried to sneak-attack Basara, but he was still smart and countered it. "Nice one, Kiba, but not good enough!" Basara swung Kiba away, while also hitting Issei to the ground with his mighty sword.

"Damn Basara, you're stronger than I've ever imagined." Issei rubbed his back as he got up.

"Your fighters do very well for themselves." Zest commented as she watched the sparring. Not only that, but Kurumi and Yuki found Kiba to be interesting, since he was a strong swordsman like Basara.

Rias smiled. "Thank you. I can say the same in your case." She finished her tea.

By this point, they decided to end the session and take a break.

(Inside)

In the spacious household, Issei and the ORC treated their new group to refreshments. Along with this came more chatting about several matters.

"So, this demon we're after..." Ise started as he sat on the couch. Koneko sat on his lap. "...I wonder where we should start looking." He enjoyed the feeling of Koneko's warmth on his lap.

"I have no idea. This may be one of those things where the enemy finds us before we find him." Basara suggested, as he took a seat as well.

Kurumi, Irina, Xenovia, and Yuki all sat together. Lots of sword related talk ensured for them.

Chisato, on the other hand, mostly stayed quiet during these times. This may be because she was thinking more and more about Basara. Speaking of Basara, he took a selfie pic with himself, Ise, Xenovia, Kiba, Kurumi, Yuki and Irina all together.

Afterwards, Irina had a suggestion. "How about we all watch a movie or something?"

Ise liked the idea, as well as Maria, Mio and Asia. Kurumi just shrugged. "Sure, I guess so."

The movie in question was "Dragon Ball Super: Broly". Ise had to ask a big question before starting, "How in the hell are we able to watch this when it's not on home video yet?!"

Basara shrugged, but Mio had the answer. "We have to pull some strings, but it's worth it overall." She smiled.

Everyone took a seat, including Rias and Asia who sat on both sides of Ise, and Mio and Yuki who sat on either side of Basara. Maria sat on Basara's lap, making him blush. Kuroka would sometimes move Koneko off of Ise's lap so that she could sit there, but Koneko pouted at her big sis and got her spot back.

Once the film was done, Kurumi was the first to comment. "They could have cut out the whole prologue part." Some agreed, but others didn't mind it.

"Damn it! I wanna meet Son Goku! He's my idol! I wanna turn Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue, and all that shit! Plus, I wanna pull off a Kamehameha!" Ise got up in the middle of the crowd and did a fake Kamehameha. "-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled.

Everyone laughed at him.

Meanwhile, Chisato gestured Basara to follow her to a private spot.

Basara accepted and was now saying his goodbyes to the group. "Sorry guys, gotta take off now. Take care. I will talk to you all later." Basara hugged and kissed Mio, Yuki, Maria, Kurumi and Zest. He also hugged Ise's ladies except Koneko who wasn't interested, before shaking hands with Ise himself and also Kiba. "See you later, guys. Stay strong." He offered a handshake for Gasper, but Gasper was hiding in his box.

Rias was sharing a mind link with Akeno. _'It seems odd how Ise and Basara look so much alike,'_ Rias said. Akeno agreed, " _Ara, I mean it's like fate brought them together._ "

As for Basara's upcoming meeting with Chisato, it seemed that Chisato had special plans for him. She definitely had something planned for awhile now.

(That night)

Ise went to bed, with Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Rose, Ravel, Koneko and Kuroka joining him. He shared a goodnight kiss with Rias and Akeno, and as the other girls were about to get one too, Rias interjected and said "It's getting late. Let's all go to sleep now." This was a way of her to cock-block Issei, you could say.

* * *

At Chisato's apartment that night, Chisato had summoned a barrier for them to step in to. There, fun could begin for them both.

"This is our time to be alone inside this barrier. Do you accept, Basara Toujou?"

"Yes, Chisato, I do." Basara said as he closed the distance between them with a powerful kiss and his strong hands on her large breasts. Within no time, the two were indulged in each other for several hours.

(Ise's house)

Ise was having his usual nightmare. Even with all the hot ladies in his bed, that didn't stop the curse.

In the nightmare, he was running from a monster with a dark vibe and setting. It was scary as all-hell, and he prayed to the Underworld that it would end soon...

(Chisato's apartment)

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music, Vol. 1]**

"Yeah…it's amazing, really…" Basara breathed in moans.

"Mmm…chuu, haa… _slurp_ …hmm, chuu…mmm…chuu!" While moving her head up and down, Chisato sucked on his rod with lewd noises. As Basara looked down, he placed one hand on top of Hasegawa's head. Perhaps out of joy that she was making him feel that way, Chisato intensified the motions of her hand and mouth as she gave him a blowjob.

This was a kind of pleasure that Issei Hyoudou couldn't comprehend, since he had never received a blowjob or anything like it before.

Despite his best efforts to endure, Basara was unable to stop himself from feeling the pleasure. Basara decided that it was impossible to hold back any longer, and so he blew his load right into Chisato's mouth. "Gahhhh...!"

"Mmm, mmm…mmm…chuu, haa…chuu…~" She gulped as she swallowed all of Basara's semen, and it seemed as though she found it delicious. And so, Hasegawa then licked up the cloudy white liquid that overflowed from Basara's tip gently with her tongue. At that time, he got a phone call from Mio. "Hello, Mio...?" He asked while trying not to moan.

"Basara, are you coming home soon?" Mio asked, shyly.

"I uh... well y-you see Mio..." He wasn't sure how to explain this to Mio properly.

Hasegawa had started performing fellatio on him again, even though it was difficult for him to finish the phone call. "Chuu… _slurp_ , mmm…haa…chuu, chuu…haa…chuu~ You're so big, Basara~" She continued to suck on his cock with her hot wet mouth, and she also entwined her tongue lewdly around his rod. This caused Basara to unconsciously jerk his waist.

"I should be back soon, I hope...!" While he spoke to Mio on the phone, he released his load into the hot woman's mouth again.

"Hmm... mmm…mmm…haa, hmm…chuu…mmm!~" Hasegawa received everything that he released in her mouth, and she drank all of it while making a sweet moan. "So much cum~"

"Well hurry it up, Basara! We don't have all night!" Mio said as she hung up the phone.

Basara laid down his phone, as his cock was drowned in Chisato's cum-filled mouth. "In fact, we do...don't we?" He basically finished Mio's statement in the form of a question to Chisato infront of him.

The flow of time within the barrier slowed down. Chisato cleaned her mouth and said, "As expected, you're really nice to Naruse and the others…if I want to get the same special treatment, should I do this as well?" As she said that, she held Basara's right hand. And then...

"Huh?" A familiar crest emerged on the back of Basara's right hand. He blinked his eyes in doubt, and the crest quickly disappeared — instead, a collar appeared around Hasegawa's neck, and she moaned sweetly 'mmm… !' as her hot breath tingled his skin.

"Sensei, don't tell me…?"

"Yes…I analysed the energy of the Master-Servant contracts within you that you made with Naruse and the others. The spell that will be tied between us will have the same characteristics. With this, you won't be able to leave me alone, right…?"

"You're…being so reckless again…" Basara seemed to put the blame on himself as he said that to her.

"It's alright. Until we form a Master-Servant contract through the ceremony, I can be connected to you with two bonds." Chisato Hasegawa was extremely happy, she entwined her tongue with his. They kissed no less than a thousand times inside the barrier.

* * *

 **A/N - In case you guys are wondering when his story takes place in the LN's, it doesn't really fit anywhere actually. It's all over the place. In fact, as I write the newest chapter, I have no set LN volume in mind, from either series. Basically what I do is I just have scenes that are based on LN scenes that go along with the mood I'm in. For example, this chapter features Chisato X Basara that is similar to Vol 8 of the Shinmai series. However, this chapter doesn't necessarily take place during that volume.**

 **It's hard to explain, but think of it as watching DBZ episodes not in order, but are apart of one big story altogether that can still make sense. The one thing I need to keep an eye on is making sure the events go in order properly with no issues or anything.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I won't be around with anything new during Christmas time, so happy early Christmas! Until I see you all again, next year. Not literally a whole year, but after January 1st 2019, LOL!**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 4**

 _Basara saw a dream, a nice one at that. Not like the nightmares he had endured over the years, similarly to his best friend Issei._ _ **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 2]**_

 _In his nice dream, he watched himself perform various erotic deeds with Chisato Hasegawa every single day. Even in his dream, Chisato was incredibly beautiful, and he had thoroughly trained her. They had kissed passionately with their tongues tangled no less than a thousand times. They also had done anything possible together, except for full-fledged sexual intercourse. That would be saved for later.  
_

 _And, Chisato was in the midst of lewdly performed fellatio on him. "Mmm—" She sucked on his large cock within this dream..._

...Then, Basara suddenly woke up and found himself in the Japanese-style room of an inn, where a futon had been laid out.

"Haa…chuu, mmm…chuu…chuu…fufu, so you're awake now, Toujou…" A nude Chisato said with a seductive smile, while she sandwiched Basara's cock in-between the valley of her breasts.

"…Good morning, sensei." As Basara said that, he stroked Chisato's head and then picked up his cell phone which was nearby. He opened it and checked the current time; it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. "Sensei, how long have I been asleep since you deactivated the barrier after the end of the contract ceremony?" He asked in order to check that the year which he spent within the barrier with Hasegawa was real.

"Mmm…chuu…haa…mmm, probably less than two hours…mmm."

"So, have you been doing this the entire time, sensei?" Basara moaned. He almost had a hard time believing that he and Chisato had been servicing each other for a whole year within the barrier. Although on the outside in the regular world, not a actual year had past. **(A/N - I don't believe this is 100% canon, but I added it in just for the sake of my story's timeline. Think of it like the time chamber from DBZ.)**

"Fufu…yes, when I saw your sleeping face, I couldn't help myself." While she switched to completely serve him with her breasts, Chisato acknowledged the extent of her own lust. Her eyes were completely obsessed with pure lust. It was no longer possible for her to make any excuses. After sharing a long contract ceremony, they had been tied together with a new bond.

Basara had completely turned Chisato into his own sex slave! She was no longer a god, and that was an undeniable fact.

"It's okay… I already belong to you. This was what I wanted, and you responded to my desires. You haven't broken your promises with anyone. So we can think about our future later…for now, indulge me just a bit more." Chisato had a good point.

Basara did indeed promise to her. He remembered everything.

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 2]**

"Until you return to Naruse and the others — you belong only to me." Chisato smiled, and she used not only her breasts but also her tongue and her hands to provide him with sexual service.

 _'…She already belongs to me, huh…'_ Basara thought.

Having said that, Hasegawa Chisato continued to serve Basara with immense joy. Their new relationship — although it was certainly what Chisato wanted, Basara was the one who chose to respond. He could no longer turn back. He had made Chisato his own — the blessing of 'Afureia of the Ten Gods' was his new trump card. That was the choice that he had made in order to protect his everyday life.

Basara took many photos of his sexual experiences with Chisato on his cell phone. He thought about sending them to the phones of Ise, Kiba, and may other males. But he decided against it, since he wouldn't want to do this to Ise and the others; it would be too devastating for Ise in particular. After all, Basara was a true gentleman and a real hero.

However, just the thoughts of making men jealous got Basara's cock more bigger inside Chisato's large breasts and mouth. He couldn't ignore this, and came strongly inside sensei's mouth again. "Gah...AH!"

Chisato giggled and swallowed without restraint. "Where did that one come from? You must be thinking some crazy things..."

Even after he trained with Chisato for a year within the barrier, Basara wasn't ready to be finished yet. "…I'll relieve you now." Basara said so quietly with dark eyes, and then gently pressed his lips against her breast — right after that...

"Haaah, Toujou…a-amazing…aah…more, mmm…fuaa…haaaah!" Chisato became indulged in the amazing pleasure.

Basara continued to make her his sex slave for quite a while.

...By the time he was finally done, Chisato's body was covered in powerful semen and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Oh, Toujou..."

"You're all mine." Basara simply put it, as his hands released from Chisato's huge breasts, after almost feeling like his hands were permanently sinked in them. He enjoyed being with Chisato the whole time he had her in his grasp.

But since he had a harem in total, this would only be the beginning for Basara...

* * *

After this special training was over, Basara met up with Mio, Ise, Rias and all the others at the Hyoudou residence. By this point in time, Ise and his group were now fully accustomed to Basara's women in their union. Even though Mio and the others always thought about Basara, they all knew he would return someday. In that meantime, they would train and hang out with Ise and Rias and the gang.

Basara hugged most of the ladies present, and also shared passionate kisses with his girls: Mio, Yuki, Maria, Kurumi and Zest. "Hey Ise, everyone. Thanks for taking care of things while I was gone." He shared a nice big hug with Rias.

"Dude, what's the deal?! I thought something happened to you!" Ise hugged Basara "bro-like". He was worried for his best friend.

Basara chuckled as he patted Ise's back, and finished the bro hug. "Sorry Ise, but I was doing some special training inside a barrier. A year, in total."

"...For a whole YEAARRRR?!" Ise still couldn't believe it. In the regular world, Basara had been gone for quite sometime, but not for an actual year's time.

"Yeah, that's right."

"What kind of training, exactly?" Ise wondered.

"Can't tell ya, man." Basara laughed. "It would destroy you."

"Oh yeah?! Try me!" Ise challenged him.

Rias broke it up. "Come on, now. Now's not the time."

Basara did have a question for Rias. "Say, have you all found the demon Sirzechs wanted us to find?"

Rias shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. But I think we're close."

"Hopefully." Mio added in, as she hugged onto Basara tightly. "I mean, this demon could be anywhere by now."

"Like we suggested before, maybe he'll end up finding us first." Zest said.

The others nodded in agreement. Finding this demon was tricky, so they should just wait until he found them first, for a fight.

"For now, let's take a bath. What do you all say?" Rias made a nice suggestion.

(Inside the large bath area)

Rias, Mio, Akeno, Asia, Yuki, Kurumi, Xenovia, Irina, Maria, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel, and Zest were in the women's bathing area. Ise, Basara, Kiba, and Gasper were in the other area.

In the men area, Ise wondered who had the biggest cock of them all. He decided not to ask, since it was obviously embarrassing. _'It can't be Gasper, that's for sure! As for Basara...hmm...'_ Ise thought about it. He hated to admit it, but Basara may indeed be the winner in this type of contest. _'Goddamn, maybe I AM..._ a _little paranoid?'_ He had a battle within his own head.

Basara raised an eyebrow at Ise for staring at him. "What's the deal, man? Did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh no no no no, nothing at all!" Ise laughed nervously.

Kiba had his eyes closed as he washed his hair with a towel. "Good thing to hear." He then chuckled himself.

"Hey!" Issei took offense. But then again, Kiba had a point. The thing Ise thought about was indeed embarrassing to ask.

"Say, Gasper-kun, why do you dress like a girl?'' Basara asked Gasper, in a reasonable manner. He meant no offense and was just wondering.

"W-what...?! Such a random question, I can't handle it!" Gasper got nervous and shy, and take off to find his box.

Basara looked at Ise for answers, but Ise just shrugged. "That's Gasper for ya."

Meanwhile, in the ladies area, Rias was discussing a few things with everyone in there. Mainly stuff regarding training and the demon at large. Koneko discovered two things: that she and Basara have the same last name, and that Maria was as big of a pervert as Ise was. That last one surprised her the most.

Maria was recording all the hot ladies in the bath using a mighty 4k camera! "Oh my! So many beauties at once!~" She drooled and had a hard time keeping the camera still. However, Rias blasted her, ruining her camera and her fun. "Hey, no fair!" She screamed as she flew by the force of the blast.

Also, Chisato had joined in by this point and as chatting with Rossweisse. The two of them hit it off fast, as they drinked wine and talked about school/teachery type stuff. Rose wanted to ask Chisato for some advice on getting Ise to be with her more, but she decided against it. She figured that Chisato and Basara got together a lot, and now she wanted the same with Ise.

Speaking of "getting together''... Xenovia was sneaking in the men's bath-side, to ask Ise a question. "Hey Ise, let's make a baby after this, okay? We can practice all night long, if you wish." However, she was pulled off-screen by Koneko and Ravel.

Basara blinked and looked at Ise with a questioning look. Ise just laughed nervously in response, with an anime sweat drop on his head. "Now you see what I deal with, bro."

As we know, Ise is the king of cockblocking, so nothing big could happen with Issei anyway. No matter who the girl is in question. It could be Ise with Rose, or Kuroka, or Rias, or Xenovia, or anybody, and nothing sexual ever ended up happening. Too bad for Ise.

(Later)

Once the bath time was over, everyone got dressed and headed outside the large household. Ise wanted to train with Basara, to see how he was holding up now. Nearby, Maria and Koneko were training together, while Rossweisse was training with Kurumi and Yuki.

 **[Music: Shinmai Maou no Testament Burst OST - ''Gouka no Senjou'']**

"Alright Basara, let's go!" Ise fired a shot from his boosted gear at Basara, who in response simply slapped it away with his sword.

"C'mon Ise, is that all you got?" Basara smirked.

"Damn it!" Ise transformed into his Balance Breaker red armor mode. He flew at Basara at a mighty speed. "GIVE IT UPPPPPPP!" He had steam coming out of his nose inside his armor.

Basara wasn't scared, and he flew in the air to match up with Armor Ise. Soon, the two of them exchanged punches and kicks at a high rate, causing the ground to shake. As they continued to strike at high speeds, matching blows constantly, the area around them shook by the power they had!

"Gahahahahahaah!" Ise yelled as he punched harder. "ARRRRRHHHHHH!" Basara yelled back as he delivered powerful blows back at his friend.

"Wow, what power!" Irina was wide-eyed.

Kuroka was very impressed with Basara. "He's very powerful, nyah~!"

"Indeed so. These two are really something." Rias had to admit it. "Basara is quite powerful; in fact, stronger than I thought."

Mio smiled. "Well of course. I mean, Ise is battling Basara of all people, so he'll need to step up his game!" She cheered for her big bro, in particular.

Basara and Ise continued their powerful battle, until Ise flew backwards and destroyed a tree nearby. He coughed and exited the red armor. "Damn it Basara, how are you so motherfuckin' powerful?!"

Basara put away his mighty sword, and just shrugged. "Don't know, must be my good looks." He chuckled, which was followed by laughs from the whole crowd. Even Ise was laughing now, as he was covered in bruises. He was aided by Asia and Akeno, who hugged him tightly as Asia performed her healing magic on him.

(Elsewhere)

 **[Music: Turok Evolution OST - ''Dark Jungle'']**

The mysterious entity was watching all this unfold from a safe distance. He knew that he must strike very soon, seeing as how the gang was getting stronger together. He smirked evilly while holding a black magic/necromancy book, and began making some sinister plans...

* * *

Some time has past. Everything was working out well for our heroes. In fact, Ise's ladies were now fully accustomed to Basara. They saw him as being a more mature, more powerful, and more protective version of Issei who can be trusted. Even though they didn't tell Ise that information directly, since they knew what his reaction would be. When it came to Ise's relationship with Basara's harem, well...it definitely wasn't the same thing. They just weren't too interested in him, outside of being friends and/or training partners. They looked at him as a younger brother of Basara, that was perverted and sometimes goofy.

Right now, Rias and Basara were training outside the Occult Research Club. No one else was there, and Rias was wearing a hot bikini that showed off her amazing body. This made things harder for Basara as he had to battle with her, since he often stared at her enormous breasts instead of attacking or defending.

"Keep your guard up, Basara!" Rias had a red aura around her body as she flew in the air, firing a few destruction blasts at him.

Basara barely managed to deflect the attacks with his sword. "Wow... you sure are good, Rias!" He kept his guard up and trained with her some more.

After they were done, they shared a friendly hug along with a platonic kiss, which shook his manhood in his pants. He enjoyed their nice hug together, as he felt her huge soft breasts pressed up on his strong chest. Even Rias could tell a difference in Basara's power and Ise's power when she had a hug from either one of them.

Basara shared platonic kisses and hugs with some of Ise's harem: Rias, Kuroka, Xenovia, and Akeno. Asia as well, who also sees Basara as her big bro, sort of like Ise. This was okay to do overall, since Basara was a gentleman and respected Ise and all the ladies. Everyone knew the rules and boundaries. Even Koneko, Ravel and Elmenhilde could hug Basara now, if they wanted to. In addition, Basara was good at peck kissing at any given moment, being a master of women that he was. He had great timing and execution for hugging and kissing, which was something Ise had missing about him. Ise just had bad timing, and bad luck at that.

In his mind Basara thought about having Rias and the other ladies for "special training", to strengthen them beyond normal training means. This would also help them grow into true women, for Ise to one day marry. In fact, Basara felt a little bad for Rias and her crowd, since they never experience what Basara does with Chisato and Mio, and the others. But, Basara was a hero and gentleman, and he greatly respected Ise and his harem's wishes.

(That night)

While Ise was asleep with Rias and his harem in their bed...

Basara was at an outdoor onsen, along with Sirzechs and his beautiful and powerful wife, Grayfia Lucifuge. This was a big privilege for Basara, since these two powerful Devils he was with wouldn't do this with anyone else for any occasion. All they had was the sound of bugs in the night, as well as a couple of lights on the edges of the onsen. Basara was now the third man in history to see Grayfia Lucifuge naked, besides Sirzechs himself and Issei.

The reason they were all together was for a relaxing meeting. "So, do you have any new leads on our demon?" Sirzechs asked Basara, regarding the mysterious entity.

"Not really. Ise and I, along with the others, have been mostly training. Great progress in that regard." Basara stated.

Grayfia leaned closer to Basara. "I was informed by Zest that you all may just wait for this demon to find you first. Is that correct?" The hot water made her huge breasts look wet and super sexy.

Basara nodded as he sink in the hot water, thinking about Grayfia's boobies which Issei has done before too. "Yeah, you could say that's true. It may be our best bet."

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, here was a more 'interesting' chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some moments in this chapter really got me excited for more to come.  
**

 **So Basara is on kissing terms with some of Ise's harem, in a platonic way that I find justifiable. I decided to do this to make Basara feel more welcome to that crowd of characters, outside of just the plain old usual stuff you'd all expect. Let me know how you guys feel about this in reviews. I know this seems a little odd, or different for a story's plot, but I wanted this story to feel different and be unpredictable.  
**

 **Also, I had a small moment with Grayfia at the end, which was inspired by a reviewer's suggestion.** **However, I don't want to do crazy things that'll get me in hot water with my readers. That has happened before and it wasn't pretty, that's for sure. I am being tame for now, to 'test the waters' so to speak. So let me know how things are to you guys during this whole chapter. If you guys don't want particular things in a certain direction, I will acknowledge these things for the future chapters. I would greatly appreciate feedback!**

 **And no, despite how things may look now, I have no plans for Ise or Basara to take girls from the other's harem beyond friendly stuff. NTR is not on my list; for now, I'm testing the waters with tame material, unless people have a consensus on wanting things differently. My mindset is on a certain level as of now, but based on feedback, I can change something.**

 **Now, for things to come that I have planned: Maria messing around with the girls in the morning, M &M in the picture for funny-ass scenes, the whole union gang battling against the demon in their first major encounter, and more hot & tasty Basaraxharem scenes based on LN vol 7.**

 **Until next time, take care friends! Also, happy New Year!**


	6. First Battle with the Demon

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 5**

Issei awoke at around 6 AM the next morning. His bed was full of chicks.

Rias was hugging onto Ise's right arm, while Asia hugged on his left arm. Xenovia slept all crazy-like with her legs wrapped around his neck, and Akeno slept peacefully behind Asia. Plus, Irina snuggled with Xenovia, while Koneko was sleeping on Ise's crotch.

Rias woke up next, right after Ise. "Good morning, Ise." She gave him a morning kiss.

Ise returned the kiss, while also trying to remove Xenovia's legs from his neck. "Morning, Rias."

Xenovia finally woke up and stretched. That didn't help Issei out too much. "Good morning, everyone." Irina followed suit, "Morning all!"

Ise tried not to get strangled badly. He did finally manage to move Xenovia's legs out of the way. "H-Hey, good morning to you both, too."

Xenovia smiled. "I apologize. You know how I sleep at night." She climbed over him and kissed his lips. He obviously couldn't stay upset for too long as he kissed Xenovia back. "Yeah, I know." He smiled. He also kissed with Irina on her super soft lips.

Asia got up next. "Good morning, Ise-san." She smiled warmly, then puckered up for a kiss. "Morning, Asia." Ise kissed Asia's soft lips. Suddenly, he felt someone tug on his shoulder.

It was Akeno, giving Ise a sexy face. "Don't forget about me, Ise-kun." She gave him a big, loving kiss on his lips. He kissed Akeno back and replied, "Don't worry, I haven't! Trust me." He chuckled. He then felt Koneko waking up on his crotch; he pulled off the covers to reveal her.

"...Morning, Issei-senpei." Koneko yawned and smiled up at Issei. After Xenovia got off of him, Koneko crawled up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Ise enjoyed how affectionate Koneko was, and he kissed her back softly. By this point, he had a big-ass boner. _'I figure this is a good time for some morning oppai action! Uoooohhhhh!'_

Akeno knew exactly what to do. "Ara ara, I'll take care of that for you." She giggled after seeing Ise's boner.

However, Rias cock-blocked Ise, even in this perfect situation for some morning fun. "It's time for breakfast. Let's all head downstairs, shall we?" She gave Ise a bunch of kisses on the cheeks.

' _Damn it! Not again! This happens every time! ...Will I ever get LAAAIIIIIIIID?!'_ Ise yelled in his thoughts. It seemed that "laid" wasn't Ise's middle name. Plus... He could also hear the snickering of his dragon partner, Ddraig.

(Elsewhere)

Basara and his harem had stayed overnight at the Hyoudou residence. There were plenty of rooms, so it wasn't a big deal.

In one of the rooms was Basara and Mio sleeping together. When they had gotten up around the same time Ise did, they shared a morning kiss as well. "Good morning, Basara." Mio smiled brightly.

"Yeah, morning to you too." Basara got up and yawned. The two of them went into a bathroom to have a shower together. However, as they stepped inside, they noticed Yuki was already in there!

"Welcome, Basara and Mio. Care for a bath?" She filled up the tub with hot water and bubbles.

Basara blushed and was surprised to see this. "Yuki? I didn't expect you in here already!"

Mio pouted. "I wanted some morning time just with me and Basara!" She glared at her sexy rival.

Yuki wasn't about to give up. "Come Basara, our bath awaits." She stepped in it, making Basara join her without another word.

Mio just sighed and followed suit as well, knowing that it would be hard to deal with Yuki otherwise. So in the end, all three of them took a nice bath together, with Mio sitting on Basara's lap as they both faced Yuki, her chest covered with soap bubbles.

In a funny moment, Ise accidentally opened the bathroom door, to find this scene before him! "WHOA! Oops!... Sorry, wrong bathroom!" He blushed and was about to close the door. However, right before the door closed, Mio launched a fire blast at his face! "If you do that again, I'll kill you a hundred times!" Ise ended up cleaning his burnt face in another bathroom. "Gah! I don't wanna die a hundred times! Once is bad enough, man!" He complained to himself.

(Elsewhere)

During this time, Maria decided to fuck around with some of the ladies that weren't awake yet. **[Music: Beowulf 2007 OST - ''The Seduction'']**

She had entered Kurumi's room and pulled down her panties, filming her with a 4k camera. After Maria was satisfied, she headed off to find Mio and Yuki, but discovered them taking a bath. ' _Damn, I was too late for those two.'_ She decided to try out some new meat, instead.

She opened the door to Kuroka's room. ' _Wow, she is a real Neko hottie!'_ She undressed the sleeping Kuroka, who was always lazy in the mornings. Maria then licked Kuroka's body from her neck to her belly, while her 4k camera filmed the hotness.

"Nyah...oh~" Kuroka moaned and drooled in her sleep.

Maria then got Kuroka in a doggy-style position. "Oh boy, this is gonna be so exciting!" The perverted succubus strapped a banana to her crotch area, which now allowed her to bang the brains out of Kuroka! _'I will eventually fuck the brains out of Rias-senpai, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Asia-chan, Mio, Yuki, and everybody!'_ Well, all the _ladies_ , that is.

However, Maria's fun was unfortunately about to end. Ise and Koneko knocked on the door to wake up Kuroka, not realizing that Maria was inside trying to have fun. Due to this, Maria gasped and cleaned up, then escaped out the window quickly. ' _Damn it all, I was soooooooo close~!'_ She cursed herself for failing.

* * *

Later that day, Ise and Basara went to the local arcade to play some games together. After they played hard for several hours and wasted money, they headed out to the local park. On their way to the destination, Ise noticed his two shitty friends, Matsuda and Motohama!

"Yo Issei, what's shaking homedawg?" Matsuda approached the two of them first. Motohama was of course right next to him. "Look here, Matsuda. While we struggle in the cold, cruel world... Issei has a found new friend!"

"Uh... Excuse me? Do I know you?" Basara was confused.

Upon looking at the two of them more closely, M&M thought they were seeing double. "...H-huh!? Wait a sec!" Now they were confused. Even Motohama's keen eyes were fooled.

Ise sighed. "...These two are my perverted friends. But, too bad they'll never have a girlfriend like I do! Hehehe!"

"...Y-You damn discount pimp!" Matsuda yelled. "I'm gonna make these hoes flow to what's below, know what I'm sayin'?!" He reared back and punched with all his might. Motohama followed suit. "Excellent hit, comrade! Now, fiend, take my most powerful attack yet. Haaaa..." He gathered his strength in his hand, finally releasing it in a two-fingered eyepoke. "Yaaaaaah!"

The attacks did nothing, except bring attention to M&M from other people in the area.

Basara then glared at the two miserable thugs. "I admire your spirit, but you'll need more than that to take us on." He slammed his fists together, with a powerful aura around his body.

M&M fell to the ground, having only hurt themselves in the attack and now fearful of this awesome power. Matsuda nearly pissed his pants, "W-we was just playin' dawg, I swear! D-don't kill me, bro!" Motohama agreed and begged for his life, "Please! We're willing to compromise!"

Fortunately for them, Basara knew how weak they were and was only intimidating them. "Don't worry, I have no fury to unleash today." He chuckled as he and Ise lent them each a hand. They both grabbed a hand and both of them got on their feet again.

"Anyway... Why'd you try to start shit on the street?" Ise asked a good question.

Motohama justified their actions. "Our deepest apologies. We have insane anger built up inside!"

Matsuda bowed. "Yeah, what he said, man! Also, sorry that someone else looks like your stupid ass." He bashed Ise for looking like Basara.

That was the last straw. Issei was pissed off and was going to lay down the law. "...Basara, wanna help me out?"

Basara agreed. "Sure thing, man."

They both wound up an uppercut. M&M crawled backwards in terror. "N-no, please!" The two supernaturally strong dudes released their punches, sending M&M blasting off into space! "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo..." They disappeared into a twinkling star.

After watching them fly away, Basara turned to Issei. "That was fun. Were they really your friends, though?"

"Yeah, but they're always trying to beat me up or think about messing with my girls. Never gonna happen, though!" Ise grinned and he shared a fist-bump with his friend.

The two of them headed off, without having to worry about any more nonsense. Not long after, Ise received an important message from Ajuka Beelzebub. It seemed that Ajuka had a new clue on where Ise and Basara could find the demon that was at large. "Basara, I think we got a lead..."

* * *

That night, the DxD gang teamed up with Basara's group to form their ultimate union. Together, they all headed to their designated location: a battlefield near a green forest. The moon was full that night, and sound of bugs could be heard from the trees.

"Alright, this should be the place." Rias got ready to battle.

"Gotcha." Ise prepared himself.

Then, the group heard a scary sounding voice coming from the shadows. "So, you all came after all? Ohohoho, most interesting." The entity made his first full appearance, for everyone to finally see first-hand. He appeared to be a horned looking creature, wearing high-priest clothing and holding a black magic book in his hands. "I wanted you all to show, so that I can finally finish you all off!"

Ise was reminded of Hades as he witnessed this evil person. "No! It's time for us to bring YOU down, pal!"

 **[Music: DBZ Xenoverse 2 OST - ''Final Boss Battle'']**

"Ohohoho... Issei Hyoudou, son of Gorou Hyoudou. You do not know who I really am?" The evil entity laughed. "And you as well..." he turned his attention to Basara. "Basara Toujou, son of Jin Toujou. You both shall find out the truth, soon enough. That is, if your harem is around long enough to hear your screams... and watch your nightmares come true!" He laughed again, evilly.

"...You son of a BITCH!" Basara had enough of this shit. He charged at the entity with his mighty sword! As soon as he did though, he felt a shock go through his body. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, and landed on the ground!

"Oh no, Basara!" Mio yelled and went to his aid.

It turned out the demon had struck Basara with a curse, one that appeared invisible. "Ohohohoho... Basara Toujou's power shall be mine now! And with this..." He turned his head to the ground below. He began chanting some weird-ass voodoo chant.

"C'mon guys, let's kill this bastard!" Ise yelled with great power, as he and several others all charged at the demon. However, the demon entity had formed a powerful energy shield around his body! This stopped all incoming attacks or moves on him.

"Ohohohoho... You're all no match for my darkness shield! Now then, back to business..." He continued chanting inside his barrier. Then, all of a sudden, several dozen skeletons appeared behind Ise and the group!

"What the fuck?!" Ise gasped and backed way from the undead fuckers. They all seemed to scare him the most out of the group. However Rias, Mio, Akeno and the others were about to destroy them, since they seemed not to be that affected by skeletons undead aura.

"...I don't think so!" The demon then fired a dark magic blast from his safe barrier, which struck all of the skeletons he had brought up from the Earth. With their new power, they managed to deflect all of the attacks that Rias and her group fired at them.

"What?!" Rias was shocked. She and the others were disturbed to see what happened next.

The skeletons suddenly began transforming! One transformed into Dark Naruto, another to Dark Samus, another to Dark Shrek, another to Dark Mewtwo! In total, there was as many Dark warriors as the number of heroes in the battlefield.

"Ohohohoho! I have the power of black magic, which allows me to transform dumb skeletons into mighty Dark warriors!" The entity laughed.

By this point, Ise had enough of this shit, too. "Alright, fine! You can summon Smash dudes to do your bidding, but we're still gonna end up kicking your dumb ass!" Ise declared with a fist in the air. He merged into his dragon armor, ready for combat! Meanwhile Asia and Maria kept Basara safe and away from the battle, since he was cursed and couldn't move.

"...ATTACK, my beasts!" The entity watched the madness unfold, as he stayed in his safe camping barrier.

"Damn it!" Ise and Rias and all the others began battling with the Dark warriors. Thankfully, they all seemed to have similar power to each other. This allowed a more fair fight between our heroes and the Dark warriors. The ground shook with all of the mighty warriors battling at once, and the whole battlefield became a huge arena for any type of melee or magic attack.

"HYAAA!" Yuki and Kurumi both destroyed Dark Samus and Dark Mario. "Take this, HYAA!" Both Xenovia and Irina managed to destroy Dark Naruto and Dark Pikachu. After that, Rossweisse, Zest, Kuroka and Koneko destroyed Dark Link, Dark Mewtwo, and a few other Dark warriors after battling for awhile. Eventually, Rias and Ise and everybody managed to destroy all the other Dark warriors. Also, Dark Shrek was killed by a combo-attack from Rias and Mio.

"Ohohohoh! You're all so strong! Stronger than I thought, in fact. It seems this may have been too earlier for me to find you all..." The entity was having second thoughts now.

Basara was laying on the ground, with Asia, Gasper and Maria trying to help him. However he was shaking violently, eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he had electric shocks coming from his body. The curse was still present, and the heroes weren't sure how to make him better.

"Damn you! Make my friend normal again, or else!" Ise yelled at the demon, who was still camping inside that damn barrier. Ise was about to power-up even further.

"Or else, what? Ohohohoh... Oh, I know how to shut you up!" He then fired a curse-bringer at Ise!

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Ise tried to escape before it got him, but it was too quick and struck his armor. "Damn it, GHHAHAAHAHAHAA!" He lost his red dragon armor, and he landed to the ground, with electric around his body. Just like Basara.

"YOU! Just fall to me, already! Fall to the House of Gremory!" Rias yelled powerfully. She launched an extremely deadly Power of Destruction attack at the demon's barrier. All the other ladies, along with Kiba and Gasper, launched everything they could at the barrier. They hoped it would finally be destroyed at this rate.

However, when the smoke cleared around that area, the barrier was still up! "Ohohohohohoho! Ridiculous attacks like those won't stop the likes of me!" Just as he was about to launch a bunch more skeleton/necro soldiers on the battlefield, his powers and magic began to disappear! "Oohohohoh...wait, OH NO!" He yelled as he felt his powers slowly dying on him.

"This is our chance, everyone!" Rias ordered. She could now sense that the demon was losing energy. At that moment in time, the demon's dark barrier disappeared, along with the curse black magic that was on Ise and Basara.

Both Ise and Basara rose to their feet, ready for combat again. "Let's go!" With that, Ise and Basara, plus Rias, Mio and Akeno and everyone else hit the demon at once!

BAM! The demon flew through many trees, rocks, rivers, and ended up hitting a mountain somewhere in the far background. God-DAMN! Looks like no more "ohohoho"-ing for him.

(At the Hyoudou residence)

 **[Music: Position Music - ''Road to Victory'']**

The entire gang re-grouped at the large house, to settle down and regain energy. "Great work, everyone!" Everyone congratulated each other in unison.

Ise hugged his harem with big hugs, while Basara also shared victory hugs and platonic kisses with all of the girls present such Rias, Mio, Yuki, Akeno, Asia, Kuroka, Zest, etc. He also shook the hands of the guys there, which was of course Ise, Kiba and Gasper.

"Thankfully we made it past our first fight with the demon." Ise began to relax in the living room on the couch.

"Unfortunately, we could not bring him to the Underworld." Zest told the truth. After they had all struck the weakened demon, they went to collect his body, but found that he had disappeared without a trace.

It shouldn't be a big deal. They figured Sirzechs and Azazel and the others would understand.

Not only that, but Ise and Basara both found out that this demon was the one who cursed them with those nightmares all this years, ever since childhood. Plus they both realized that they were experiencing the same types of nightmares, but never told each other about it, until now. They discovered this when they had gotten struck with that curse during the battle; they were shown visions of everything. Now things were becoming clear to them, regarding this demon.

"Well everyone, take care. We'll all be heading out now. Good night," Basara hugged and platonic kissed with Ise's ladies again, and then he shook the guy's hands again. "Good work out there, man." He patted Ise's back before leaving with his girls, and Ise grinned at his friend while waving goodbye.

(Elsewhere)

Undoubtedly, all the nice friendly hugs and smooches Basara shared that night made him hungry for his harem. He decided to take his harem of women, Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, and Zest to a special location for a night of messy fun...

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, yet another chapter down! This time around, we have the DxD/Shinmai group battling the demon for the first time. As well as some revelations revealed to Ise and Basara. At this point, their bond is getting stronger every day, along with the bond of the entire group as a whole.  
**

 **It was neat putting in 'Super Smash Bros'-inspired characters in this chapter, just for some silly fun. I have been a fan of those games since the original for the N64, but I haven't played the newest one yet. Also, I included a remastered scene from TWBDTT that involves M &M in it.**

 **I reckon the demon shall be gone for at least a little while. So... The next chapter will mainly be messy sex/fun with Basara and his harem, plus some stuff with IsexHarem also. Plus the return of Chisato, since she's missing Basara's cock. So stayed tuned for that tasty chapter, to be released soon!**

 **UPDATE (1/11/19) - I updated each chapter to include music, so that you guys will get a better idea of the vibe and atmosphere of certain scenes. Pretty cool idea, right? And I will be doing this with each chapter moving forward.**


	7. A Night of Pleasure

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 6**

"...Please, Basara. Make us submit." When Basara saw Mio with her arms around his waist and begging at him with moist eyes, as well as the expressions of Yuki, Maria, Kurumi, and Zest successively, he understood their intentions. Every one of them nodded with an expression like Mio's. A ceremony would soon begin.

"I see... Then come." After Basara said that in a soft voice, the footsteps of Mio and the others seemed to become entranced by some sort of attraction, and they followed him into the private room.

The place that Mio and the others were brought to was the largest bedroom in the center of the Moderates Faction guest house. Within the room was a particularly spacious bed. When Basara arrived at the bedside, he extended his hands out to take Mio's clothes off.

Maria explained what was to happen during this session. "The goal this time is to have Mio and the others who have pledged a Master-Servant Contract with you display their absolute obedience towards you even further. Basara-san should command them, and they must obey those orders, so that they can demonstrate their submission to Basara-san."

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 1]  
**

"…I understand." Basara nodded. The young succubus' proposal seemed to cause Basara to immediately decide what course of action would lead to the best results; after he replied like that, he allowed Mio and the others to remain standing, while he himself sat on top of the bed. "Take it all off — no, take if off for me." As he blurted out that command, he amplified it with the dark expression in his eyes.

"…Yes." The blushing Mio nodded, and then proceeded to slowly untie the ribbon in front of her chest, and take off her uniform. Yuki, Maria, Kurumi and Zest; each of them leisurely, eagerly, shyly, and naturally took off their clothes. After their movements stopped, all of them were wearing only their underwear. All of them were wearing seductive lingerie.

Basara gazed at the girls who stood there one by one. Upon becoming aware of Basara's gaze upon them, their bodies gradually became numb and feverish, until their entire bodies experienced the so-called sensation of 'inextricably linked shame and submission'.

Basara still did not utter a single word, and removed a red vial from the pocket of his uniform, unscrewed the cap, and gulped it down in a single motion!

Mio knew what Basara drank, and mirrored the motion of his throat, as she also swallowed the sticky saliva that her mouth was filled with. "…Mmm…!"

What Basara drank was a strong succubus-made aphrodisiac that Sheera had made for Basara just for this moment; not only was it effective on Basara when he drank it, it would also have a powerful effect on Mio and the others beside her. It was filled with 'aphrodisiac' and 'charm'. At the same time, it showed that he would spend a very long time in making Mio and the others thoroughly submit. In this way, a temporary effect of Sheera's drug was that Mio, Yuki, and Zest would not have their curses activated, and as for Maria and Kurumi who had not forged a Master-Servant Contract with him, they would also be able to fulfill their desires and enhance their strength as much as possible.

"Get ready, I'm going to begin." After declaring that, Basara stood up. Mio and the others obediently nodded as they gradually closed in, and the five of them worked together to take off the clothing that he was wearing piece by piece.

Yuki unfastened Basara's belt from behind, Mio undid the front zipper of his pants, and by that time the strong aphrodisiac seemed to have already taken effect, as Basara's zipper couldn't even be pulled down.

"…Mio-sama, do you need help?" After Zest took Basara's socks off and saw Mio struggling for a long time, she couldn't resist trying to help. But—

"No need…please let me do this myself." Mio refused to let go of the zipper, and after a bit of effort, she was finally able to move it, and she slowly pulled it down. After removing his trousers, only a pair of trunks was left, making it even more obvious to see what kind of state that part of Basara was in.

"No way…compared to before…" Kurumi and Zest, who had once seen Basara in this state for a long time, murmured in both excitement and surprise. "…Mmm, it's even fiercer."

Mio hastily began to grasp Basara's underwear with her hands, but then she was dissuaded by the young succubus. "Mio-sama, please wait…being proactive is a good thing, but if you begin to get too hasty, you'll make it difficult to continue later on. After all, we're not able to do everything with Basara-san."

 _'Then what should I do_ …' Mio sent a puzzled look towards Maria.

"Well, at the very beginning, since the day that the two of you entered into a Master-Servant Contract, Mio-sama has done it nine times, so how about thinking of those experiences first? There's plenty of time, so you can slowly recall those past experiences, and then you'll understand that you're already completely different from the way you were back then, and that step by step, you've deepened the extent of your submissiveness." After Maria finished saying that, she climbed onto the bed, put her thighs together to act as a pillow, and she smiled as she urged them both, "Come, Basara-san, Mio-sama, please…"

After Mio and Basara looked at each other for a moment, both of them sat on the bed. "Onii-chan…I'm yours." Mio lay on top of Maria's lap pillow, and without reservation, she revealed her breasts, after which Basara straddled on top of her abdomen. "…Mmm, ahhh…" Perhaps due to the effect of the strong aphrodisiac and the 'charm', Basara's weight on top of her made her feel lightheaded.

 _'…Ahhh…'_ As Mio watched Basara's hands approach her own ample breasts, she recalled that day; how she had unwillingly become Basara's servant, how she was afraid of the pleasure that she had never experienced before, and how she repeatedly resisted with both of her hands. But now, regardless of whether it was Basara's hands, or the pleasure that he gave her…she no longer rejected it. Even when Yuki, Kurumi and Zest were watching from the side, she didn't mind at all. Anything and everything, she was willing to embrace it…because she was Basara Toujou's slave. And both her mind and body were more than ready for it!

The sensitivity of Mio's prided breasts was simply incomparably to the beginning, and they had also become so enormous that the shirt and bra she wore at the time no longer fit. Not only her breasts, ever since the formation of the Master-Servant Contract that night, her body had been imbued with a countless number of pleasures and climaxes by Basara, and every corner of her body had developed into an erogenous zone. Thus, as soon as she thought that Basara's hands were going to touch her — a comfortable tingling sensation gushed out from the depths of her chest; she couldn't stop that pair of obscene breasts from trembling, as if she could already no longer wait.

The powerful 'charm' that Basara felt amplified the effect of the 'aphrodisiac', causing Mio to be in a dream-like state when Basara's hands reached for her breasts; just before that, she tightly closed her eyes. "Ah! Ah! Aahhh! …Aaaaaahhh —" The very instant that Basara moved his hands down to begin kneading them, she released a sharp cry which reverberated throughout the room; the arch of her back trembled during that climax, even lifting up Basara, who was straddled on top of her.

"Mmm…haa…ahh…mmm…!" Mio slowly opened her eyes after being immersed in the lingering pleasure that Basara had given her, wanting to see what kind of shape he had squeezed her breasts into helped to make herself become more submissive.

And this was only the beginning...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyoudou residence, Issei was currently having a very nice dream. It seemed that now that the demon had been beaten in their first battle together, Ise would be able to sleep without having to worry about the dreaded nightmares. He laid in the large bed with Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel. The bed was so large that even more women could fit in there to sleep.

The dream had endured was quite interesting to say the least. Plus, it seemed almost like a vision rather than a dream...

 _Ise was inside a place that looked like a Church. There were a great many people around that Ise knew._

 _"Son of a bitch! Why is Ise gonna get married and shit?!" Matsuda, the baldy dude, cried in misery. His friend Motohama, the four-eyed freak, followed next. "It's some mistake! It must be a sign of the end of the world!" Ise's two shitty friends yelled as they shed tears of frustration._

 _"Ise! I want grandchildren, but before you do something out of the ordinary like having 10 kids at once, consult with me first!" Ise's Dad gave him some 'fatherly' advice._

 _"Wow, you're growing up so much! It's a miracle to get married just by continuing to look for breasts!" Ise's Mom cried next._

 _Ise looked down in his vision, and realized he was wearing a crimson tux! 'What the?! A fancy-ass tux? What's going on here?!' He wondered to himself._

 _This was indeed a wedding ceremony! Ise's wedding, of all things._ _From inside the church somehow was playing **[The Music of Oppai Dragon]**. 'What kind of wedding music is this!' Though he had to admit this was an amazing scene. _

_"Ise, I told you before that you can not keep looking around, right?"_ _Beside Ise, he heard a familiar voice. As Ise looked to his side, there was a beautiful girl with crimson hair to her waist: there was Rias Gremory._

 _'Aaaaaaaaaaaah, the look of her wearing a crimson wedding dress is so dazzling that I couldn't look directly!' Ise gasped at her beauty._

 _The acquaintances Devils who are watching, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, and Sairaorg Bael, all began to congratulate the two of them. Plus, even Vali was there. Ise shook hands with Sairaorg and Vali, then hugged with Sona and Seekvaira. Rias also shook hands with Sairaorg, then shared some nice hugs with her childhood friends Seekvaira and Sona._

 _Within this great happiness, Ise then heard another familiar voice beside him. "Today is going to be the best ceremony of all, right? Hus-ba-nd." Upon turning his face in that direction, there was Akeno also in a wedding dress!_

 _When Issei thought Rias was the only wife at this ceremony, he looked around more closely to find several more women all wearing a wedding dress, and they were lined up! This included Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, and Rossweisse._

 _"Let's be happy, Ise-san!" Asia smiled and blushed._

 _"I'll become a bride too!" Xenovia was excited to proceed._

 _"Aa, I'm having the happiest time of my life now!" Irina couldn't hold in her happiness._

 _"... The plan was to do the ceremony after growing a little more, but this in his own way also makes me happy." Koneko smiled._

 _"Nyahahaha! I never thought I'd wear a wedding dress!" Kuroka described her impressions._

 _"I'm just so happy~!" Rossweisse spoke in a way of revealing her true accent._

 _However, there was even more brides than this._

 _"The scheduling for the wedding ceremony is also a problem!" Ravel said, looking at the memo while not forgetting to check the time!_

 _"This is also part of the contract." Le Fay, who was a member of Vali's team and a magician girl, was also among the brides!_

 _"... It is painful during the day." Elmenhilde was looking like she would fall to the ground. She was a vampire in daylight, after all._

 _Ise didn't understand this whole thing very well. He was marrying so many brides! '... If I can marry these beautiful brides, no problem! Let's begin this joyous ceremony!' He was eager to begin._

 _"There are still many brides who will attend the ceremony today. Frankly, I wonder how many women you intend to marry, Ise." Rias smiled as she said that. There are still more brides who seemed to be on hold. And as expected, Ise started to get nervous and his mind went crazy. 'There's more...?! WHHHAAAATTT?! HOW MANY?!' He wondered who the rest of them were._

 _Then, Basara then revealed himself to Ise and the crowd, wearing a nice tux. "Congrats, Issei. You really are a harem king. Hopefully I'll catch up one day." Basara chuckled as he had a bro-hug with Ise, followed by a formal handshake, and then a fist-bump. Ise grinned big at his friend and teammate in combat. "Thanks, Basara! I owe you one for everything you've done."_

 _By this time in the ceremony, the Sign of Peace began. Ise began shaking hands with Gasper and Kiba once he saw them in the crowd. He also met and shook hands with Azazel, Sirzechs, and some of the mothers and fathers of the brides. Some were alive, and others such as Akeno's mom were unfortunately deceased. Basara shook the hands of any men in the church. He also shared big kisses and nice hugs with all of Ise's gorgeous brides, all of whom were also his friends/teammates._

 _During this time of people chatting among the 'sign of peace' as well as smooching sounds coming from Basara, Ise's mind went into the gutter as he stared into space. 'Marriage = couple (multiple wives), couple = family, family = child, child = making babies, making babies = sexual relations (several wives), sexual relation (several wives) = couple's fun (by number of wives) = From the beginning of the first married night X the number of wives ... First wedding night X number of wives ... First night of wedding X number of wivessss!' When Ise came to this conclusion, his head was already a transcendental festival and he could not stop the erotic illusion. This mental simulation was something Ise did day after day, that he kept on repeating every day! Whether he was dreaming or not._

 _"You all look beautiful. Ise is very lucky." Basara smiled at the brides once the kissing was finished. "Thank you, Basara!" He could hear them all say that in unison._

 _And, the ceremony continued. "In joy and sorrow—" 'Your Excellency' Vasco Strada began to say a few gratifying words, but Ise's brain was full of other things. And to make children with his brides, Ise would have a lot of preparation to do. As the ceremony went on, Basara kissed other women in the crowd: Irina's mother, Issei's mother, Griselda Quarta and many others._

 _"So, Sekiryuutei boy and all the brides, I pronounce you husband and...well, many wives." Your Excellency Strada said the magic words._

 _Looking to the side, starting with Rias, the girls closed their eyes and were turning their faces to Ise. At the same time, Ise could see the brides oppai's from the chest part of the many dresses! 'Soon, these oppais will be mine! When I think about it I can not stop getting excited!' He couldn't wait to fuck their brains out. As Ise began to breathe violently, he put his lips out and slowly approached the brides..._

...Too bad for Ise, his wedding dream was now over! '... _DAMN IT! Damn it all to Hell!'_ Ise screamed in his own mind as he found himself awoken in the bed, having to use the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Son of a bitch, what bad luck.

(Back with Basara and the girls)

"Alright then, Mio... let's begin." After Basara waited for Mio to calm down, he quietly reminded her.

"Yes…" Mio nodded with an obedient smile. Basara grabbed her breasts once again, after Mio had climaxed from before. During this time, Maria had set-up 4K cameras to record their whole session, in eye-popping HD!

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 1-3]**

"! —Mmm~" In an instant, Mio climaxed once again as Basara positioned himself on top of her entire body and silenced the cries of pleasure that leaked from her mouth with his lips — next, Basara continued to knead her breasts intensely, causing her to continuously climax! Not long after the two of them entwined with each other on top of the bed, Mio continued to feel constant pleasure like she did on their first night; but for them as they were right now, that was just foreplay.

After Mio returned to her senses, she realized that the others had already gotten onto the bed. And she also saw—

Yuki was on all fours on the bed, as she lewdly twisted her ass whilst she sucked on Basara's lips. Zest had become intoxicated with Kurumi's most vulnerable armpits as she licked them with lewd noises. Kurumi was sitting on top of Basara's right leg at the same time, and she constantly slid her hips back and forth. Maria's mouth was on Mio's right breast, sucking hardly on it!

As for Mio herself, under the sensations from Maria and Basara's actions, her two breasts were feeling an unparalleled heat. _'…In front of everyone, I'm actually…!'_ It was truly hard to believe. What she was doing right now was something so lewd that she absolutely would not think about it normally. Yet, she was indulged in it right now, and without thinking about anything else, she was demonstrating the inextricable pleasure of the situation. Contrary to her sense of immorality, the forbidden pleasure was bringing tremors to Mio's body — causing the last remnants of rationality in her mind to melt away. After coming to this point, there was nothing left which could stop them.

"Onii-chan…mmm! Fuwaa! Aahhh! …Haaa! Onii-chan…!" Due to the vigorous pleasure that she was experiencing, Mio's wet nether regions were becoming increasingly hot, causing Mio to instinctively twerk and lift her hips; the female juices which leaked out of the side of her panties continuously gushed down in waves, while Basara's hard thing was being rubbed against by the pleasurable sensation of her legs, which further propelled Mio's excitement to another level.

"Mio…" Yuki seemed to have heard Mio's panting and intolerable cries for Basara, and she let go of Basara's lips; Basara then grabbed Mio's chin, and pulled her head towards him.

"Mmm! Onii-chan…chu, gu chu…haa, mmm…mmm, chu...~" For Mio, she was no longer able to control herself as soon as she saw Basara's face before her eyes, and she instinctively began to kiss him. As soon as their lips made contact with each other, the two of them immediately began wrapping their tongues around each other's as they kissed. Under Basara's intense kneading of her breasts, Mio felt the pleasure of his tongue stirring around inside her mouth. The sweet climax of their two tongues wrapped around each other caused Mio's entire body to tremble as she climaxed on top of Basara's body, and a golden glow — indicating that their Master-Servant relationship had been enhanced also enveloped them at the same time.

But Mio didn't stop yet; she turned around to face Basara while keeping their lips together, and sat on his lap as they continued to kiss for a while before slowly separating; a string of sticky saliva lewdly stretched between the two of them, and then disconnected, and dropped down.

"Haa…mmm…ah…"

As if in a trance, and at the same time that she felt their emotions deepen again, Mio locked eyes with Basara who was in front of her, and Basara also returned a soft smile to her gaze. However, today would not be over after just enhancing Mio alone!

"…Keep going."

After Mio and the others naturally nodded at Basara, the true love session between those six people finally began. Everyone fully indulged themselves in that manner, immersing themselves into their longest, most intense, and hottest sensual feast so far.

Also, during this session, Basara felt bad for Ise and his harem. He knew that Ise doesn't do these kinds of lewd things with the girls. In a way, he felt sorry for the girls, because they couldn't experience what his harem does. He thought about having Ise's harem in these kinds of sessions, to strengthen them on his own terms, so they could possibly match Ise's power. However, he knew the rules and boundaries with Ise's harem. Basara was a true hero and a gentleman, so he wouldn't dare to betray his best friend. These reasons was why Ise and his harem 'loved' (family type of way) and respected Basara.

Mio's arms encircled around Basara's neck, and she accepted his passionate kisses. After that, Basara passionately kissed with Yuki, then with Kurumi, then with Maria, and finally with Zest. Maria also managed to attack the breasts of all the ladies there, not just with Mio like she had earlier. However, Basara did the same, since he needed to be the main one in this session.

Basara laid back in the bed, as as Mio mounted herself on top of his left thigh, placing her breasts onto his abdomen, and using her tongue to lick his nipples in an intoxicated manner, doing her best to please Basara. "Onii-chan, onii-chan…mmm! Mmm chu…luu…" She was stroking his large cock, which had become so thick that she couldn't even grip it in one hand.

Zest and Maria were making-out with tongue, as Yuki and Kurumi were playing with Basara's and Mio's bodies together. By this time, Mio had pressed Basara's cock inside her breasts, as she was giving him a blowjob. "…Ah…!" Basara couldn't resist a full-on attack like that. He came strongly within her breasts. "...Ahh!"

"Like this, you can release a bit more…shoot until my breasts can't fit anymore." After Mio said that with a fawning tone, the movements of her chest became even more intense, causing the amount of pleasure to breach past the limits of Basara's endurance in the blink of an eye. As Mio desired, his male juices squirted out all over her chest.

Not only that, but the other girls managed to taste Basara's cock and his cum when he finished ejaculating. Although Basara's male pheromones made them all feel dizzy, they wanted more cum from him. He moved his cock inside the mouths of each girl, one-by-one!

"Ah…mmm! Haa…fu…" Mio loved it's taste.

''Nnhh… Nnfuu, fuuu, lyuu, chuu… Master Basara. Hapuuf… Ann, chuu…nnn… Haafff, chuu…Puuuff…yeuu…nnaa… Ah-pchh…'' Zest tried to speak as she sucked on his rod, servicing him even further.

Yuki was next, as she placed Basara's cock in her mouth. "Nn, chuu… Basara… hmm..." She sucked hard. She thought to herself, _'We could no longer go back to normal childhood friends or sisters.'_ However, even so, she didn't mind.

After that, Kurumi took it from her sister. "Basara-niichan… licks, chuu~" She licked and sucked Basara's member lewdly.

Finally, it was Maria who seized Basara's giant cock. ''Nn…. Haah, chuu, Basara-san…. Licks, hmm…. Nnchuu. So big~"

Basara groaned as he came with all his might. He ended up spraying a mountain of cum on all of their faces, bodies, and breasts. "Great job, ladies. It's my turn now..." At this time, Basara Toujou attacked the breasts and bodies of his harem, without restraint. He fondled and sucked on their breasts, as he played with their bodies with his full might! The ladies all experienced unparalleled, mind-blowing orgasms throughout the night. It was clear that no other man would ever be able to satisfy them, outside of Basara Toujou.

One hell of a night, that's for sure. And a successful ceremony at that.

* * *

The next morning Basara left the ladies in the bed, sleeping soundly. He had to meet with Chisato now; saying that he had only 'missed' her would be an understatement. He headed to her apartment without delay.

"Basara, dear! Finally you've come back.'' Chisato opened her arms to him. "How was Mio and the others?"

"Fantastic. And now, it's your turn." From there, they began to be indulged in great pleasure. In the midst of their clothes thrown about the floor, Chisato Hasegawa pressed Basara's enlarged member at her crotch.

"Aah, nn… Haah, aah… Nn!" Chisato wiggled her hips happily, with Basara's member pressed against her sensitive spot. With just kissing and light teasing of her breasts, Hasegawa's sensitive spot was already overflowing with womanly honey.

The relationship between Hasegawa and Basara was different than the master-slave contract he had with Mio and the others. To ensure that a master slave contract with the Ten God Hasegawa could be tied securely, Basara needed to achieve complete submission from Hasegawa. However, this wasn't just something Basara forcefully wanted; it was Hasegawa's wish too, a mutual agreement more than anything. While they still have not crossed that last line, if Basara so wished it, Hasegawa would give him her virginity.

Even without going there, there is much she could learn as a sex slave. Basara stopped the kisses and parted away from Chisato...

* * *

 **A/N - I apologize that the Chisato part is short, but that will be expanded in the next chapter. I had so much material in this chapter, so I wanted to wrap things up for now. At this point in the story, Basara is still a virgin in terms of not having full-fledged sex with any of his harem yet. I want this story to have a certain progression to it's plot. Eventually though, things will get even hotter for Basara. As for Ise, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with him yet.**

 **See you all soon for the next chapter. It will feature Chisato x Basara in full, plus some other stuff that I haven't mapped out just yet.**


	8. Destroyer of Harems

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 7**

Basara spent time with Chisato as she desired. **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 4]**

After they stripped off most of their clothes, Chisato wrapped her arms around Basara's neck as they entangled their tongues in a deep kiss. "Mmm…chuu, haah…, chuu…mmm, I can finally have you all for myself." Chisato and Basara were making-out as he was rubbing his hands all over his sex slave. Chisato was wearing some sexy lingerie that she had bought, while Basara had on only his boxers.

Chisato kissed him passionately and deeply "Mmmm." She was getting really excited as Basara kissed her back. She then parted her lips gently with a small moan, gazing at him with damp eyes. "Praise me…I was patient through the time you spent turning Mio and the others into women."

"Yes…you did well." He pet her head gently, and softly pushed her down on the bed, as if shielding her. "I won't let you get away with this much…today, you have to take responsibility and spoil me plenty."

"—That's true."

Basara then grabbed her butt to sit her on his lap, while he admired Chisato's beauty. In this cowgirl position, Chisato led his hands to her plentiful breasts. Without hesitation, Basara fondled Chisato Hasegawa's breasts from below, lifting them up.

"Aah…mmm, haah… has it been five years since you've left the Village, or has it been six?" Chisato asked a curious question, as the pleasure of her breasts being fondled caused her to twist her body.

"Yes — ever since I was expelled with my dad." As he enjoyed playing with Chisato's breasts, Basara thought of the situation he was in. He figured there were many future threats that awaited him and Ise, and the others as well.

Speaking of which...

(Elsewhere)

 **[Music: Turok 2 OST - River of Souls]  
**

The demon who cursed Ise and Basara was currently hiding in an underground cavern. In there, he recharged his demonic magic and energy. A lot had been used during the previous battle, so the regeneration of his black magic would take a while.

During his sleeping cycles, he had seen visions of other harems in the multiverse. This included _To Love-Ru_ , _School Days_ , _Heaven's Lost Property,_ _Masou Gakuen HxH_ , _Hagani,_ and many others. He couldn't believe that there were so many other harems out there. Right now, he could only invade up to 2 harem universes at a time. Using his powers years ago, he managed to invade the DxD world and the Shinmai world, creating a crossover universe as a result. However, if his plan here would ever end up being successful, he planned on invading other harem universes!

At this point in time, this demon formally known as 'The Cursebringer' now called himself "The Destroyer of Harems".

(Back with Basara and Chisato)

"Thank you…sensei." Basara showed gratitude to Chisato, as they were having fun together. **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 4]**

"It's natural of me who's your servant. There's no need to thank me." Chisato Hasegawa continued, "If you think of me, please let me know that through your actions. To be able to receive my master's love, is the reward I want." Saying that, something soft touched Basara's crotch – Hasegawa's hand. And, with a lewd movement, Basara's cock soon grew big.

"Yeah... if that's good, then anytime." Basara nodded and rose up slowly. "—I'm starting, Afureia."

To those words of Basara, Chisato nodded and said "yes" as she got on all fours on the bed. And then, she raised her butt up. "Come, Toujou…teach my hymen the taste of your semen." She opened up her already wet secret spot lewdly as she gazed at him. That was the form of the most beautiful sex slave which had fallen to pleasure through Basara. That was why Basara, as Chisato Hasegawa's ultimate master, coveted her. In that apartment, Hasegawa lost consciousness after indulging in several climaxes due to him.

(At Ise's house)

Xenovia and Irina wanted to ask Yuki and Kurumi a question. They wanted advice on how to get with Issei. They were tired of always falling victim to the 'cockblock black cloud'.

As the four ladies sat down in the living room, it seemed the conversation went to interesting paths. First, Yuki suggested that they do a 'Master-servant'-type deal with Ise, just like what she and her sister do with Basara. However, Kurumi instead suggested that Xenovia and Irina just follow their hearts. Which, admittedly, was something that the girls of Ise's harem always did anyway.

Ultimately, it seemed that Xenovia and Irina had a plight on their hands. And basically so did all of Ise's harem. What to do to get Ise in bed, for a successful night of pleasure? That was the million dollar question.

"Maybe one day, we'll finally have him." Xenovia declared out-loud.

(Back with Basara and Chisato again)

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 4-5]**

Basara had dominated Chisato in a doggystyle position, making her hymen his for the taking. Unfortunately though, he hadn't done full penetration yet. This was mainly due to the fact that he promised Mio would be the first one. Chisato always respected Basara's wishes.

"T...TOUJOU! AHHHHHHHHHH...AHHH!" Chisato collapsed to the bed, having experienced countless orgasms thanks to Basara, who spanked her nice ass. Whenever had had Chisato in these situations, he thought in his mind about his harem as well as Ise's harem - all in the same positions. This made his cock even harder during his fun sessions, as both him and the partner enjoyed it immensely.

"...Cumming, again." Basara sighed with relief, as he unleashed cum all over Chisato. "Argh...ahh..." He gasped. Chisato felt her body become more hot with Basara's cum on her. This made Basara thinking about taking pictures to make other guys jealous, but he decided against it.

As the fun session continued on, Basara sucked and massaged Chisato's lewd breasts. They were some of the best pair of breasts in the cosmos. And they were all his. He fondled them with his powerful hands, the enormous breasts being compromised at a high rate as Basara sucked them more.

It seemed the session wouldn't be over for a while. And both of them enjoyed every second of it. Plus, their power would increase dramatically during the session.

* * *

Outside the Hyoudou residence, Basara and Ise were training together again. Ise was in his red dragon armor as he traded blows with Basara who had a green aura around him. The two of them shook the ground below, and destroyed nearby trees with their power!

"Hyahahahahahahah!" Issei launched many attacks in Basara's direction, as the two continued their long training session. In the end, the two of them launched a powerful blast at the same time, which caused a large explosion in the middle of them. They both flew backwards from the force of it.

Rias, Kiba, Asia, Mio, Yuki, and a few others were all watching this unfold. They all clapped once the fight as over. Afterwards, everyone went inside to relax and have some drinks. Elmenhilde offered everyone some tea. Koneko sat on Ise's lap as she ate snacks.

During this time, no one suspected that anything major would be brought to light for serious conversation. However, this was indeed not the case with Rias Gremory. She explained to everyone that Azazel contacted her about a serious upcoming event. It involved **666 (Trihexa)** , the legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast and Emperor Beast of Apocalypse. At its full power, it's stated to be on par with Great Red and Ophis. Also, it was the beast that was recorded in the Apocalypse (Book of Revelation). Not much was known about its personality other than the fact it has only one nature: to destroy everything, including the Underworld, Human World, Heaven, and all other mythological worlds.

"What kind of monster are we dealing with here?" Basara asked.

"Well... 666's powers are largely unknown, due to being sealed for many years. But this monster can destroy the world, that much is for sure." Rias explained. Indeed, we know that 666 has power on par with Great Red and Ophis in its prime. In fact, Azazel feared that a clash between both Trihexa and Great Red would result in the end of the world, due to the incredible power.

Kiba then explained to Basara, "Rizevim stated that it took thousands of forbidden level seals for the God of the Bible to seal it away originally." This info made the whole group wide-eyed.

Things were going to get scarier and more complicated for the heroes. That much is for certain.

(Later on, Underworld)

Ise was busy working on his **'Oppai Dragon** ' TV show. Basara was surprised to hear that Ise had his own show; nevertheless, he congratulated him on it and gave best wishes for the show's future. As for Basara himself, he had some other business going on in the Underworld. He witnessed a meeting between the Four Great Satans, regarding the recent unsealing of 666.

After the meeting was over, Basara shook hands with Ajuka, Falbium, Sirzechs, and Azazel who was also there. He chatted with high authority Devils, regarding the serious matters at hand. Basara then also hugged and kissed with Serafall Leviathan, who shared a nice friendship with Basara, just like the other ladies did.

"It's great to see you again, Basara-chan!~ By the way, where is your dragon friend?" Serafall asked cutely.

"Oh yeah, Ise is working on his TV series. He was getting quite busy, actually." Basara chuckled.

Serafall pouted at this, because she had her own TV series in the Underworld called _"_ **Miracle Levia-tan",** which was in rivalry with 'Oppai Dragon'. "That darn Ise-chan~!"

After they chatted, Basara met up with Sirzechs one last time, and with him was his powerful wife Grayfia. "I just want to wish everyone good luck in this intense upcoming battle." He shook Sirzechs hand one last time.

"Thank you, Basara. Give my regards to Rias, Issei, and all the others as well." Sirzechs turned to talk with Ajuka. During this time, Basara hugged and kissed with Grayfia; they had a platonic-type of relationship as well.

"Basara-san, make sure you and Ise-san stay safe." Grayfia told Basara with a serious tone.

Before Basara left the Underworld, he hugged and shared big kisses with Serafall, Grayfia, and Rias' mother Venelana Gremory. "Thank you for everything you've done for my daughter and Ise." Venelana thanked Basara personally. Basara then shook the hand of Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory. Basara still remembered when his father along with Ise's father, plus Zeoticus and Sirzechs, would all chat and have drinks together at the Hyoudou residence during some nights.

Good times like those are the things that Basara kept close to his memory. That, as well as friends and family.

(Afterwards)

Griselda Quarta, who was Gabriel's Queen, guided the union members to Heaven where they were going to have a meeting with Michael. "It's a pleasure to see you all." Michael shook everyone's hand.

Basara now had the chance to meet Gabriel, known as the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. "It's a great honor to meet you, Gabriel." He kissed her hand. She was indeed a beauty with a gentle smile and wavy blonde hair, who Basara was instantly attracted to. Ise had already met her, and he drooled at the sight of the Angel. _'Her beauty is too bright for my eyes!_ _Ah, her breasts are so huge that they're so fascinating!'_ Ise couldn't help but think about her. Not to mention that Serafall saw Gabriel as being her biggest rival.

"Oh my~ What a gentleman." Gabriel spoke with a singing voice; she was already fond of the hero Basara.

"…Ise-senpai has been staring at Gabriel-sama's breasts with lewd eyes." Ise received a harsh comment from Koneko!

Gabriel herself wasn't showing any sign of concern, and instead showed her smile at Ise. "Oh my~, this Devil-san sure is naughty. That's a no-no, okay? Bad~" Ise got his forehead hit by her index finger. ' _…Aaah, she sure does give you a punishment in such an adorable way!'_

As things settled down, the meeting soon began. Michael informed them about the upcoming battle with 666, also revealing to the group that Fafnir was currently battling against the Super Devil named Rizevim Livan Lucifer. After everything was said and done, Basara hugged and shared platonic kisses with the beautiful Angel ladies including Gabriel, Griselda, and Mirana Shatarova who was Gabriel's Ace. "See you again soon." Basara told them.

"Indeed so~ Take care now, Basara-kun." Gabriel winked.

* * *

After Fafnir had defeated the Super Devil Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Ise and Vali, along with Lilith, found the 666 Beast located in the power room of Agreas. Ise couldn't believe his eyes. "…Oh shit! T-that thing is!?" Ise could only stand there with his eyes widened in surprise. ' _…I never imagined that it would be this... that bastard Rizevim…!'_ This 666 thing had seven heads and ten horns, and was far too powerful. Its giant body was easily longer than a few hundred metres, even larger than Great Red himself. One-by-one, each of it's heads began to awaken.

 **[Music: Cronos - 'Epic Powerful Orchestral Mix']**

In front of Vali and Ise— the seventh head had already woken up entirely! ''Gyoooooooooooohhh! Zuooooooooohhh! Gyooooooooohhh!'' The seven heads were howling out individually. The booming volume of their noise caused even the entire city to shake. Ise was forced to use defensive magic to protect his ears. Even after it finished howling, his ears were still aching.

—Trihexa had revive! Soon, a great battle would begin!

Trihexa, along with the Qlippoth army, dealt massive damage to several of the mythologies, thus eliminating many Gods in the process. Ise and Basara couldn't believe what was happening. It really was like the Apocalypse was here. However, it was during this intense battle that both Basara and Ise realized that they were holding a lot of power and potential back from each other. Due to this, their training would become even better down the road.

"[D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D D∞D!]" Ise went wild with his Red Dragon power, taking on 666!

"DAMN YOU, BASTARD!" Basara had on his God Armor, battling 666's core.

Despite efforts from many of our cast, including Ise, Basara, Mio, Rias, Vali, Azazel, Zest, Sirzechs, Grayfia and many others, this beast simply could not be stopped. It's hunger and rampage wasn't satisfied. Even with the mighty Sirzechs helping Issei, when fighting against the 666's core... things all seemed to be lost. After both of them fail to deal any sufficient damage on 666, Sirzechs assembles his peerage to implement Azazel's plan of trapping 666 inside the Isolation Barrier Field.

Before leaving, Sirzechs hypnotized his wife Grayfia, leaving her behind much to her dismay as Sirzechs proceeded to depart along with the remaining members of his peerage. Issei and Basara looked on in distraught. However, before Sirzechs and many others were sealed away, he had a big message for both of the heroes. ''Rias, Millicas, and — Grayfia. I leave them in your care for some time. Don't judge Grayfia by her appearances, she'll actually be very lonely, even more so than Rias. …When I'm not around, I hope that you both can be her conversation partner.'' His voice became more distant.

Due to the brave and sad actions of Sirzechs, the battle came to an end when Sirzechs along with the leaders of many mythologies sealed themselves with 666 in the Isolation Barrier Field, trapping 666 in the barrier. From this point forward, the Beast would now battle the leaders inside the barrier, and not be a problem to the outside world.

(Later)

As the cast mourned the loss of Sirzechs and several others, a major upset occurred in the Underworld as well as in politics. This was mainly due to the fact that 3 out of the Four Great Satans (Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium) were now sealed away, leaving only Ajuka behind. The Destroyer of Harems had waited to strike Ise and Basara again once the Underworld plunged into chaos. And because he had foreseen the events of 666's battle, his plan was working fine. When he would officially strike the next time...was still unclear.

Meanwhile, Basara started to become suspicious of the Demon Council leader, Belphegor. He discovered that Belphegor had not been at the 666 battle, and instead was in hiding. Belphegor's absence was indeed suspicious.

This demon leader was quite infamous for his extremely lustful and sadistic disposition, having taken control of Zolgear's 'Playground' after his death, where numerous female demons have been bonded with the Master-Servant contract against their will. In his prime, Belphegor was considered to be one of the most powerful demons alive, having created a so-called 'Demon God' Chaos who was capable of laying waste to the entire realm. In the modern era however, Belphegor has long since passed his prime.

 **[Music: Turok 3 OST - "The Lab/Oil Tanker"]**

Basara then headed to the lustful erotic playground where he figured Belphegor could be found. He didn't tell anyone that he was doing this, keeping it a secret to himself.

There was a room that was filled with an obscene atmosphere. It was located in the depths of a Demon Realm building, for the pursuit of ultimate pleasure. Only specially selected members knew of its existence — a VIP room basically. Opening the large doors to enter this extravagant and ultimate space, the first thing that was felt was the comfortable and soft touch of the bright and thick red carpet that covered the floor of the room. The ceiling and walls were decorated with pure gold carvings to give visitors a gorgeous visual feast of luxury. In the VIP room of the playground, there was one person enjoying every possible minute of his pleasure. It was someone among the seven seats of the Council who seemed to be more focused on [Lust] than his own position of [Sloth].

This was indeed the demon in question, Grand Duke Belphegor. After becoming the new master of this erotic playground, Belphegor completely changed the appearance of everything to suit his own preferences, and didn't leave a trace of the previous owner Zolgear. Picking a great number of different women every day, he indulged in deep lust and pleasure with them. On the night of this day, Belphegor also appeared upon the giant bed in the depths of the VIP room. Among the dozen or so stunning beauties that he had chosen, nearly half of them were gathered around his crotch.

"Fufu…I've taught you for so long, so I'm sure all of you should know the taste of my treasure by now." Belphegor laughed joyfully. Not only did he have four arms, he also had two male parts which split at the root and sat on top and bottom.

The great pleasure continued on, "—Say, how long are you going to stand there for?"

The silhouette of an uninvited guest, who had dared to infiltrate this playground, was revealed as Basara himself. And Belphegor knew who that youth was. They had met a day earlier, and it was impossible for him to forget his appearance. He was the only son of the man known as the God of War, Jin Toujou. "You actually dared to come and try to kill me…fufu, you're an interesting little brat." For Belphegor who had lived who knows how many years, his greatest enemy was 'boredom'. These days which involved re-training had caused the women to forget about their previous master, and the unexpected situation was a good form of entertainment for Belphegor. So, Belphegor allowed Basara to search around everywhere, waiting for him to come.

Basara raised his sword at Belphegor. "It's time to take you down!"

Belphegor laughed as he snapped his fingers — and at the same time, the sparks that he produced became an electric current that pulsed towards Basara who was in mid-air.

"Guh, gaaahh—!" The violent burst of lightning that had hit him caused Basara to scream as he fell to the ground where he lay motionless. As he laid there, Belphegor thought about doing 'weird things' with the young man.

However, Basara's sword Brynhildr had managed to cut off Belphegor's crotch! DAMN! Now that had to hurt. "—Gaaaaaaaaaahhh!?" Belphegor grabbed his missing crotch in pain, and kneeled down as he began to fall forward. Basara suddenly disappeared before Belphegor fell on top of him, and then— "Ah…ugh — gah!"

A certain object pierced through the struggling Belphegor's back, pinning him to the bed as all the blood and energy was drained from his body. With the essence of his soul being drained, Belphegor began to feel the gradual thinning of his own existence, causing him to stiffen.

"I heard a lot about your deeds, and it seems like you're even more revolting than that Zolgear." Basara then finished off the Demon, with dark eyes. That's right, Belphegor had been assassinated by Basara Toujou. This was for many reasons, overall. But one major reason was the shit Mio had gone through in her life.

Before the demon ladies would faint at the sight of Belphegor's death, Basara went over to them. ''I'm sparing all of your lives, so be grateful." He gave them all super powerful kisses, as he watched them pass out.

(Meanwhile)

The Destroyer of Harems sensed that Belphegor was killed by Basara. He snickered in his dark cave, upon realizing that his magic was now at full power. "It's almost time, indeed. Ohohohohoho! I can hardly wait!" He snickered evilly. He then gathered the soul energy of the dead Belphegor. This was another one of his black magic powers he possessed.

Fortunately for Ise and the others, this demon wasn't able to absorb the soul energy of Sirzechs and the many other leaders that were trapped inside the barrier. So our heroes got lucky on that one.

* * *

 **A/N - Well guys, it seems things have gotten 10x more interesting with his new chapter. Basara ends up killing Belphegor, which is based on volume 7 of the light novel, as well as the events of 666 from DxD's light novel vol 21. Pretty cool how I merged these events in the story, huh? Plus, they seem to eventually go even further when it comes to what I have in store for the OC demon. I do apologize that the 666 stuff isn't too long, but let's be honest: the thing cannot be stopped, and lots of leaders end up sealing it inside a barrier along with themselves. That's the bottom line, LOL.  
**

 **During these crazy events, the OC villain gets some more backstory revealed: that's right, he can invade other harem universes! And no, this doesn't mean I'll add more universes to this story, since things would get too nuts for my taste.**

 **Also, BasaraxChisato will get more scenes in the future. They will eventually have a full-fledged sex scene at some point, along with Basara's other ladies.** **I also noticed a reader suggested a date scene with Basara and Chisato. That is a good idea, and I can have that at some point.  
**

 **I also wanted to you my readers a question: how do you guys feel about DxD ladies being in Basara's harem that are single in the canon? Examples are Gabriel, Seekvaira, Tiamat, Aika Kiryuu, and others. Let me know your thoughts; either way is fine with me. Plus, this way the harem numbers could be more even.**

 ** **Soon enough, things will get even more interesting. See you all again soon!****

 **Current Harem List:**

 **Issei: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Elmenhilde. _Later_ : Kunou, Yasaka, Roygun, Ingvild Leviathan.**

 **Basara: Mio, Yuki, Maria, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato. _Later:_ Celis, Nanao. (Possibly: Lucia/Maria's sister, and DxD single women.)**


	9. The Darkness Within

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 8**

Some time later, things became more normal in the lives of Ise and Basara. Everyone knew the scars would heal in time, so to speak. Except for the scars that were literally on Basara's body since his childhood.

Grayfia Lucifuge was now sending more time with the union, and with Basara mostly. Their platonic hugging and kissing became more frequent now, and they managed to train together sometimes. Ise also trained with her at times. And as the maid of the Gremory House, Grayfia would show up at the Occult Research Club to visit the cast, serving them tea. She really needed the comfort, after Sirzechs was sealed. Mainly all she had now was Ise, Basara, Rias and the Gremory family, and of course her only son, Millicas.

Since Serafall wasn't around due to the events of the 666 battle, Ise's **'Oppai Dragon** ' show became bigger in the Underworld. He spent a lot of time working on that show, which both he and his friends were proud of. However, this didn't stop him from spacing out on the job sometimes. "Ahh— I want to taste some oppai…" Ise said in a daze.

While Ise's work took place, Basara and the others wondered when they would have the next encounter with the curse-demon. As we now know, this demon called himself the "Destroyer of Harems". But, since times were more quiet recently after the 666 battle, Basara and the others didn't want to worry that much about a demon attack now. In fact, just as Basara was about to leave the Occult Research Club room one evening, he shared nice hugs and big kisses with all the beautiful ladies present there: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Le Fay, as well as Grayfia and his own harem. Basara would also pat their heads in his signature way; he knew he had to protect everyone the best he could, just like how Ise would do the same.

"Thank you, for everything Basara-san. Both you and Ise-san are like my big brothers!" Asia cried happily as she had her hands in a prayer.

Basara smiled as he petted Asia's blonde head. Fighting with a freak demon wasn't a top priority of Basara's right now, especially since there was no real way of finding the bastard easily. In fact, last time it took a clue from Ajuka to show the union where to go. They figured this type of deal would most likely happen again next time.

* * *

That night, Basara currently was in a love-session with Mio and Zest, at an indoor large bathroom. The two ladies had just finished undressing their man. They were able to follow through with it until the end. Filled with a sense of accomplishment, Mio trembled as she raised her face together with Zest. There — reality greeted them, with Maria filming the lewd event.

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 5]**

"…" A rigid object of unimaginable size looked down upon them with an absolute presence — as Mio and Zest looked up at it while on their knees, they were once again reminded of who they belonged to. "You did a good job." Basara expressed his acceptance of Mio and Zest's act of removing his underwear with their mouths — and just as he petted their heads while praising them.

Sitting on the floor of the bathroom like little girls, Mio and Zest both shuddered. At the same time from their crotches, a slightly wet sound was heard. Whilst they were momentarily stunned, a small puddle of water had quickly spread underneath Mio and Zest's crotches. No…it was a hot fluid that had wet the floor, not water. Just because Basara petted their heads, both Mio and Zest had secreted their womanly fluids. The sound that had been heard just earlier was the sound of Mio and Zest's love juices vigorously pouring out through their wet underwear to reach the floor — before this realization could touch their minds, Mio and Zest had already lost all reason.

When they regained an awareness of themselves, Mio was in the giant bathtub that was filled with hot water, and together with Zest, they sandwiched Basara in between.

"Aahn…onii-chan…chuu, onii-chan…chu~" As Mio stood in front of Basara, he used his left hand to grope her ass while he used his right hand to fondle her breasts and cause her to writhe in pleasure. But even still, she knotted her arms around his neck, and dreamily shared a deep kiss with him as they entwined their tongues around each other's.

Behind him, Zest said "Basara-sama…mmm, how does that feel Basara-sama…?" Whilst pressing her large breasts against Basara's back, she also reached towards the front with her hands to stroke Basara's rod and make lewd noises.

"…Ah-!" Just as Basara leaked out a groan, a vigorous hot liquid was splashed onto Mio's breasts, all the way down to her stomach. The sticky liquid that had been released on her was Basara's semen. The cloudy-white liquid slowly trickled down and tickled her belly button. Rather than bask in that pleasure, Mio chose to serve the aroused Basara even further.

"Mmm…it's my turn next." As she released her lips from Basara's mouth, she let her tongue slide down his body — as she welcomed Basara's shaft that was still hard into her mouth, she naturally began to suck on it. She opened her mouth as far as she could to fully enclose Basara's rod, and even with the residue of his pleasant ejaculation still on it, Basara's hardened rod trembled on Mio's tongue as a sign of his excitement.

 _'…It feels good for Basara…'_ As she rolled her tongue to lick the underside of Basara's shaft, she tried to look up so that she could gaze at the expression in his eyes. She wanted him to pat her head while she performed fellatio on him. However...

"Basara-sama…chuu, fuu…chuu, haah…fuaaan~" Zest had already closed Basara's mouth with her own lips once Mio let him go, while Basara used both his left and right hands to caress Zest's breasts and buttocks without restraint. Since both of his hands were already in use, he was unable to pet Mio's head. Since that was the case…Mio decided to go back to sucking on Basara's rod wholeheartedly. Using the saliva in her mouth as a lubricant, she narrowed her cheeks as she sucked on him and even began to deep-throat him by moving her head back and forth. She intentionally made lewd noises as she serviced him with her mouth in order to emphasize her existence to him.

Basara's hips soon began to tremble as his cock gradually grew in size and became harder within Mio's mouth. Mio knew that this was a precursor to a man's climax. And so, Mio continued to give head as she prepared herself to receive everything that Basara would release in her mouth!

"—Mio-sama, it's no good to enjoy things alone, you know?" All of a sudden, she was rebuked by Maria who was filming her act of fellatio from the side. While she continued to suck on Basara's rod, she glanced at Maria.

"I understand that you can't bear to hold back on your love for Basara-san…but you should also try to share that happiness together with your fellow erotic servant, Zest-san." Maria said as she admonished her.

 _'…Together with Zest…'_ As she contemplated over Maria's words, Mio was able to vaguely remember, despite the pleasure affecting her mind that — although her own Master-Servant contract had activated on the way and caused her mind to become hazy, the original purpose of all of this was to relieve Zest. And Mio was here to help…Mio's role was to assist Basara in relieving Zest. That was different from the 'service' that Mio had been so focused on giving Basara up until now. Especially due to Zest's involvement with Zolgear previously, her serious personality made it easy for her to feel indebted to Mio. As comrades who had entered into a Master-Servant contract with Basara, it was Mio's role to help relieve Zest since she was technically the senior in the order.

That was why Mio slowly removed her mouth from Basara's dick. "Maria, what is a way for me to do it together with Zest?" Although she was still in a state of aphrodisia, Mio suppressed herself and asked Maria.

"Please leave it to me. I'll definitely teach you a way where you can also participate properly, Mio-sama." As she said so, the young Succubus gently taught Mio what the 'correct answer' was. The proposal that she whispered sweetly into Mio's ear was like a devil's whisper.

Following that, Mio faithfully followed Maria's instructions. "…Onii-chan, let me help you relieve Zest as well." After pleading like that, Mio told him about the method that Maria had taught her. "Inside Zest's underwear…can you insert it there, onii-chan?"

What Maria taught Mio was the same as what she and Basara had coincidentally done in the guest house bathroom in the Current Demon Lord faction's Lundvall Castle to secretly deepen their relationship while everyone else was asleep that night.

While Basara continued to kiss Zest and fondle her bottom, he gently stroked Mio's head with his other hand. Trembling in joy from that, Mio moved her left hand towards Zest's ass, and then slipped her index and middle finger obliquely into an opening near her crotch. In that instant

"—Ahh~" Whilst still kissing Basara, Zest's hips quivered. The inside of Zest's underwear was much hotter and wetter than the hot water in the bathtub — and as Mio spread her two fingers apart to make a gap, she used her right hand to gently usher along Basara's shaft, leading it into the entrance to Zest's underwear that she had made.

"—Put it in, onii-chan." When Mio said this, Basara pushed his waist forward at the same time.

"Ah…hah…fuuuuuuuuaaah~" Before Mio's eyes, Basara's enormous and erect rod pushed into Zest's underwear further and further. Invading from diagonally below — he didn't push inside Zest herself, but it was Mio's job to correct the angle so that the pleasure Zest received was maximized. And so, she controlled the position of their waists with both of her hands so that she could shift each of their body parts to rub each other. They sat at the edge of the bathtub face-to-face with each other as Zest and Basara's crotches joined together.

"Take care with the angle… That's good, I'll make you feel good." As Mio said that, Basara began to thrust his rigid shaft like a piston. On top of that, he bit down on Zest's weak point: her ears. And because of that... "~~~~~~Aaahh — !~"

As their pleasure continued...

(Elsewhere)

Ise was hiding home that night, finally able to rest after a busy day at work. "Man, what a day. I can't wait to lay in bed finally!" He was riding his bike in the dark streets. Suddenly, a energy attack blasted him! "AHHHHH!" He screamed as he and his bike flew into a nearby car. "What the fuck was that?!"

 **[Music: DBZ Xenoverse OST - "Theme of the Underground Lake"]**

The attack appeared to have come from a dark minion spawned by the Destroyer of Harems. This minion was Dark Gremlin, a sinister creature that was mostly green in color. "Heheheheh~" The creature laughed evilly. "Boss has told me to have you taken care of!"

"...Well why can't he do it himself? Is he too scared to fight me head on? Especially after my team kicked his ass once before?" Ise asked meanly, while dusting off his shirt and pants.

"...WHAT WAS THAT?!" The demon's minion didn't like what he had heard at all. As a result of the fury inside, the Dark Gremlin fired many more blasts in Issei's direction.

"Shit!" Ise cursed, but swiftly dodged the blasts. He transformed into his red dragon armor, in order to combat the fiend. "Take this, you ugly freak!" Ise fired a dragon shot.

"GAH!" Dark Gremlin was blasted by it, head on. "GAAHHH!" He screamed in pain. It seemed his power level wasn't high enough to fight Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. "Damn it, I gotta get outta here before I'm toast!" Dark Gremlin swiftly escaped in the dark, away from Ise.

Ise couldn't believe the Destroyer of Harems would send out a weak minion like that. It seemed the destroyer demon was getting overconfident with his recharged powers, that he felt any old demon could take down Ise. Indeed, the demon was dead wrong.

With all this in mind, Ise was even more tired now. He just wanted to get home and slip under the covers, with his beautiful ladies. Was that too much to ask for? _'Seems I always have the bad luck around here.'_ He sighed and headed back home, carrying his messed-up bike with him.

When he did finally get back to his house, he told Rias what happened. To comfort him that night, Rias kissed many times with Ise. Followed by that were more big, enthusiastic kisses from Akeno and Asia, which allowed him to sleep nicely after all. He had his face in Rias' breasts that night as he used them for pillows. _'Now THIS is the life~'_

(Back with Basara)

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 5]**

Zest was then made to cum a countless number of times by Basara and Mio. ' _…Aah…'_ While her entire body burned with intense pleasure, she felt the back of her chest fill with comfortable warmth. As for the name of that sweet sensation, it was surely happiness. And feeling bad that she was the only one receiving it at the moment. "Please…Maria, please teach me as well." She pleaded. Basara's rod began to grow even larger as it swelled up within Mio's hand.

"Of course…please be sure to return the favor to Mio-sama in full, Zest-san." As the young Succubus said that, she taught Zest how to share the happiness. During this time, positions changed between Mio and Zest.

Since Mio's weak point were her breasts, Basara inserted his rod into her underwear from behind whilst she remained in a seated position, and at the same time, Zest inserted her right hand into Mio's underwear to caress Basara's cock. As Basara brought Mio's face towards his so that they could entwine their tongues together, he also moved both his hands from Mio's back to her breasts to fondle them.

"Mio-sama…chu…haah, chuu…" Zest sucked on Mio's erect nipples alternately to serve her.

"Fuaah...! Haah…chuu, mmm…both of you, wait…that's…aahn~ fu…chuu, rero…haah…chuu~" Mio was the subject of much love, and showed a sensitive reaction as she climaxed several times. While Mio was in such an aroused state, Zest beckoned - "Maria…Maria, you too…" She appealed to the young Succubus with whom she also wanted to share the happiness.

"Alright — the four of us will have fun together~" Maria put the video camera down at the edge of the bathtub, and joined them unguarded. However, since Mio had already climaxed multiple times, and Zest was also sensually fired up...

"Onii-chan, insert it into Maria's underwear." As Zest and Mio said that to him, they pulled Maria towards his thighs.

"…Then, just a little." After Basara revealed a slight, wry smile... he responded steadfastly to Zest and Mio's requests. And then, the three of them all gave Maria plenty of pleasure. After everything that she had done up until now, they were able to witness an embarrassed side of her, and at the same time, since they had an opportunity to counterattack, Mio and the others caressed Maria's entire body. Although Maria had a young figure, she belonged to the species known as Succubus, which meant that her body was even more sensitive than Mio and Zest's. Even though she wasn't in a state of aphrodisia unlike them, she still reached immense climaxes as Basara's shaft rubbed against her opening.

"…Aah, mmm…haah…yaah, ah — aaaaaahhh~" She looked above Basara into the empty space as the euphoria in her eyes deepened. While she sat on top of Basara's sturdy thighs, her entire lower body quivered lewdly as she secreted womanly fluids like a waterfall. The climax of the young Maria made Mio and the others feel immorally aroused.

Soon enough, all three girls fainted from the extreme pleasure. Basara kissed them, as he waited for their consciousness to recover. During this time, he thought about Ise and how he was doing.

* * *

That night, Issei had another nightmare. But not just any nightmare like the ones the demon cursed him with. Instead, this one was the worst nightmare he ever had...

 _ **[Music: Iron Maiden - ''Sign of the Cross'' (Mid-Section/Long Part)]**_

 _The Gremory castle was in a ruckus. Including the employees, the Gremory personal soldiers were also in a panic. The reason behind it: the Underworld was currently undergoing a crisis. Ise could hear horrific screams coming from the background.  
_

 _Super gigantic monsters, created by Shalba Beelzebub from the Old-Maou faction using [Annihilation Maker], have started to attack every main capital and other important locations after appearing in the Underworld. A big screen television was showing the video footage of the monsters that have begun their invasion, as a part of an emergency broadcast program. ''Please have a look! The gigantic monsters that have suddenly appeared are making their way towards the capitals without stopping!'' The reporters were reporting about the monsters from helicopters and ship-planes that were run by demonic-power generators._

 _Ise watched this unfold, as he floated in the sky. The sky was red, and even though it seemed to be in the middle of the day, the moon was out and bright. Actually, the moon seemed more like a Blood Moon. Ise was confused as he looked at the scenery. "What the fuck...?"_

 _He seemed to realize that this nightmare was recreating the events of his death that happened a while back. He remembered that dark and depressing time period. And now, unfortunately, he was re-living it in this vision. Plus, he realized that he couldn't be heard by anyone in this vision. As if though Ise was in a ghost in this case._

 _In total, there were thirteen monsters created by [Annihilation Maker]. The monstrous beings easily exceed 100 meters in size. The television was broadcasting about all of them. Their designs were beyond imagination; vile, wicked, atrocious, and horrific monsters. However, Ise was soon being taken into another part of the vision. This was what he feared the most._

 _ _ **[Music: Iron Maiden - ''Sign of the Cross'' (Intro) / ''Blood on the World's Hands'' (Intro)]**__

 _Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Ise's other harem girls were in pretty bad shape. Rias hid inside her room in the castle while holding onto Ise's evil pieces. And since Akeno also lost her psychological support, she was sitting on the sofa in the guest room with a hollow expression. Both of them did not respond when Ise tried to talk to them. It was hard to imagine what they were going through at that time, because both of them were very dependent on Ise's support. Asia has also been crying this whole time in the guest room. Ise cried at the sight he witnessed. Pain, guilt, depression, misery, shame, and a feeling of being worthless and lonely - all manifested in their minds and hearts._

 _It seemed at this rate, Rias and Asia even contemplated suicide just to be with him again. They wanted to join him in the afterlife, to be with him forever. Plus, Akeno and Koneko and the others would most likely follow suit. "They're gonna kill themselves, to be with me!" Ise collapsed to the ground, crying uncontrollably. These women were so invested in Ise, that with him gone in this world, Rias and the others just didn't care anymore. Girls like that don't date around, even if the guy was okay with it. So no one like Basara (who wasn't aware of these events) or anybody could change their minds._

 _This sight was too much for Issei. As he watched the scene that was filled with a dark vibe and atmosphere, he suddenly felt sick to this stomach. He wanted to forget this whole event, but this horrible nightmare not only remembered him of it, but also recreated it so darkly that he couldn't take it anymore. The scenery even reminded him of something from the horror genre.  
_

 _Just as Ise was scared that his beautiful and precious girls would be killing themselves..._

 ** _[Music: Iced Earth - ''Burnt Offerings'' (Mostly Instrumental Parts)]_**

 _He was then teleported to another part of the awful and terrifying nightmare. In this scene, Sirzechs and Azazel were face-to-face with none other than Hades himself._  
 _This was indeed in the 'Realm of the Dead', located in the lower strata of the Underworld. And the place where the souls of the dead are sorted. The realm of the dead is of the Olympus World; the God from the Greek-faction, Hades, was in control of it. It was a wasteland that no creature can live in._ _Ise could see gruesome images of skeletons and corpses littered around the battlefields._

 _"It has been a while. It is I, Maou-Lucifer from the Underworld, Sirzechs at your service. The God of the realm of the Dead, Hades-sama. I'm very sorry for the sudden visit."_

 _Hades knew that he could beat both Sirzechs and Azazel at once, if they tried anything funny. "What is your business here?"_

 _Ise gulped at the sight before him. It seemed that Sirzechs ended up threatening Hades, by turning into his true form! Sirzechs was indeed a Super-Devil, and with his new power, he was confident that he could now defeat Hades. And he would do so, without restraint or hesitation. Ise couldn't believe Sirzechs was doing all of this because of his supposed death at that time._

 _And then, thankfully..._

The nightmare finally ended. It was now morning, thank God. Ise felt like never wanting to fall asleep again, after experiencing that horrendous vision.

Ddraig then had a word with Issei. Turned out that whatever blast the Dark Gremlin hit Ise with was, it triggered a terrible nightmare for him. Most likely, the Dark Gremlin had borrowed some powers from his master, and was ordered to track down Ise to attack him with the dark magic. Ddraig speculated that this was a one-time deal, unlike the destroyer's main curse that he was most infamous for, since it was a borrowed magic.

(Later that afternoon)

Later that afternoon, the whole union - both Ise's and Basara's teams - all sat down in the entertainment room at the spacious Hyoudou residence. It was time for some nice relaxation and fun, without having to worry about nightmares or demon attacks.

Although the team all knew that soon, they would encounter the demon for a second major battle.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened last night, Ise." Basara patted his friend's back.

"Yeah, thanks man. I just wish that I didn't have to re-live all that shit in a damn dream!" It was indeed understandable how Ise felt, considering what he had seen. Thankfully though, things were now more calm and relaxed for our heroes.

"I feel bad, so have this Ise-kun!" Maria smiled happily as she gave Ise a lollipop. Koneko also wanted one while she sat on Ise's lap, so Maria gave her one as well.

All of them began eating pizza and popcorn while drinking soda, as they watched movies together in a nice scene.

* * *

 **A/N - Well guys, things got really dark there for a little while. I can't really explain how that nightmare scene came together, but it was something to do with me listening to dark music from Iron Maiden. Thankfully this type of thing probably won't come around again after this point, so you guys can be rest assured.**

 **Now since that shit is take care of, we can move on to more interesting things. The union team will battle the demon in the next chapter, but he is stronger than last time. Also, a few girls from Ise's harem try to get with him before Rias or anybody else shows up to ruin the fun.**

 **I decided to add Seekvaira and Jeanne to Basara's harem; they will appear by the next chapter most likely. I figure they fit Basara pretty well, especially Jeanne who is from the DxD's version of the Hero Faction. So that makes a lot of sense. Plus, Basara may attract human girls such as Kiryuu, Murayama and Katase to his side using his male scent that is mentioned in the canon LN's.**

 **Also, I am considering Gabriel and Tiamat for Ise's harem. I will also probably have Kiyome Abe in Ise's harem as well, since they have a thing together in the LN's.**

 **Thank you again for reading. See you all again, very soon!**


	10. Of Devils, Demons & Dragons

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 9**

During the night when things had settled down for the cast, Issei entered a room that was supposed to be the restroom. He had to go really badly. However, instead he was led into a special room known as the "Love Room"! Many times in the past, Xenovia and Irina would try to get some from Ise in this very room. This room was full of ero atmosphere!

However, this time, Ise was surprised to find Koneko and Kuroka! It seemed that Koneko had entered her "mating season", and Kuroka wanted to join in on the fun. "….Nyaa….. Senpai…." Koneko's small lips made a sweet and low voice sound. Her tail, which was spinning around before, was now wrapped around Ise's waist. She was wearing a white kimono.

''Shirone is in a condition where she can only think of making babies with you, nya." Kuroka winked adorably, but Koneko's expression just got more serious. She had on her trademark black kimono.

"No..! No, no, no, you got it all wrong! I just wanna use the damn bathroom!'' Ise cried as he covered his crotch area with both hands. He remembered when this type of thing had happened before previously.

"….Senpai. Will you not take it if it is my body…? …Am I not able to have sex….? I'm…already prepared to take on Senpai…. Even if there are lots of small parts, my body is still that of a woman. That's why… I want Senpai's body….." Koneko was ready to bang in her current baby-making mood. It seemed none of Ise's words could get through to her. She hugged Ise as she was looking at him longingly with wet eyes.

Same with Kuroka as well. "Nyah..." She removed the obi from her kimono and started taking off her kimono! Her rich breasts appeared, and even the pink part was visible. "Fufufu. Taking Sekiryuutei's purity in front of Shirone will also be tasty as well."

 _'Huge...! Her oppai don't even lose to Rias or Akeno-san in terms of size!'_ Ise gasped in his thoughts.

Outside of the room, Basara and Maria walked by. They were surprised at the scene that could be sensed from inside the room. Maria giggled and decided to place a barrier around the special room's door. That way, no one could enter and interrupt Ise.

"Are you sure about that, Maria?" Basara had to ask her.

"Sure! I mean, Ise could use some fun." Maria giggled again. They wished good luck to Ise.

Back inside, Ise had to use the toilet really badly. "Please, please, oh please let me piss in peace!" Ise cried more.

Kuroka and Koneko looked at each other, then back at Ise as they nodded. "Very well... but hurry up, nyah!" Kuroka was impatient, so was her little sister.

Ise nodded and swiftly headed into the bathroom that was available in this special room. When he exited, he didn't even bother to zip up his pants. "Now, are you sure you two really want this?" Ise gulped.

"Oh shut up, nya." Kuroka had enough. She ran to Ise and hugged him tightly on ecstasy, pressing her body onto his and spoke in a seductive voice. "Fufuf, Sekiryuutei~ do you wanna do erotic stuff right here right now~?"

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 6]**

This made Ise gain a goofy smile. "Well we could go to the bed first, right?" He laughed nervously. As he did so, Koneko got behind him and began rubbing her body against his! _'The soft sensation of a female body is amazing!'_ It felt amazing for sure, but there was a time for this kind of thing. And the biggest question was whether or not this time was right. Soon, Koneko and Kuroka were both rubbing their bodies against Ise. _'I feel like I'm about to give in to temptation!'_ Kuroka's huge and elastic breasts were amazing.

"Ufufufu, Now, let's do perverted stuff nya. You can do anything you want with my body, nya." Kuroka removed any other clothing Ise had on, including his shirt, as she held onto him. She then launched the three of them onto the comfy bed. There, the two Neko sisters continued to rub their soft bodies against Ise!

 _'Uooooooooh!'_ Ise gasped at the amazing feeling.

Koneko then transformed into her Shirone mode, and tempted him with her developed body. Even she started taking half of her kimono off. "Please...I want Senpai's body… Now..." She used her tongue to lick Ise's body, while rubbing her soft and huge naked breasts against him.

While this was happening, elsewhere, Maria hoped that her plan to get Ise laid would work.

Things were getting intense for Ise, as both Koneko and Kuroka were rubbing their huge and elastic breasts on him even more. Koneko even pressed Ise's face inside her breasts. ' _Ah, my face is buried under Koneko's breasts. This is like a dream… the grown up Koneko's… her developed breasts are equal in size and elasticity compared to Kuroka's…!'_ Plus, both of them licked Ise's body with their wet and warm tongues! _'Koneko is licking my body with her tongue!…Uuu~ So is Kuroka! Uoooooh!'_

The two Neko sisters licked Ise all over his body, but mostly on his ears, neck, belly and chest. ''Hey, Ise. Let's make a lot of kids, okay?" Kuroka laughed, then nibbled on Ise's ear.

Ise moaned at the Nekomata sisters continuing their fun session. "Ladies, can you AH! Maybe...tune it down some? Gah, it's too much, you know? Uoohh!" He moaned more, feeling the two ladies lick and kiss his body on various parts. Koneko also sucked at his ears, making him shiver.

Kuroka suddenly straddled Ise, and looked down at him. ''I will teach you from the beginning." She then turned her head to face her sister. ''Shirone. Onee-chan will teach you how nekomata perform intercourse. Watch and learn, nya." She was reaching for Ise's hard manhood, which was infront of her legs!

However, Koneko wanted to be first. ''...Kuroka-oneesama... stop hogging the man-meat...!" She pushed her big sister out of the way, and she straddled Ise next.

"Nyah! Hey!" Kuroka yelled at Koneko who knocked her away from the prize. As both of them reached with their open mouths and hands to Ise's crotch...

All three of them didn't notice that Rias had broken Maria's barrier with her own magic. "Koneko, Kuroka! I will not allow you to have Ise for yourselves without me! He's mine, got it? And so I'm guaranteed to be his first in bed!" She had discovered what was going on thanks to a tip from Mio.

"...D-DAMNNNNNNNN IT!" Ise yelled as he was cock-blocked, literally, once again. He sighed and had no choice but to surrender to Rias' orders. He ended the night with kisses from Koneko and Kuroka, and then from Rias herself as a way of apologizing to him.

Maria would be upset when she found out that Rias spoiled the plan, and the fun. Before this event happened, Maria had kissed Koneko and Kuroka for good luck, and she made the two neko sisters peck on the lips as well for good measure. Unfortunately even with all the good luck, the mission still failed in the end.

* * *

The next day, many characters all joined together for an important meeting in the Underworld/Demon Realm. This included but was not limited to - Issei, Basara, Rias, Akeno, Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Zest, Chisato, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, Le Fay, Jeanne, Seekvaira, Lucia (Maria's sister), Leohart, Grayfia, Venelana, Ajuka, Sheila (Maria's mom), and dozens of other Devils. Before anything major would begin, Basara had his usual round of hugs and platonic kisses for ladies such as Grayfia, Venelana, Ophis & Lilith, Sheila & Lucia and many others. "You all look gorgeous, as usual." Basara commented them before taking a seat. He had also shared a nice dance with Venelana and then with Grayfia earlier; he enjoyed their chaste kisses and the feeling of their huge breasts against him during the dancing.

Everyone else took a seat in the large meeting room, which included a long table in the middle. Tea was served to everyone there, and Venelana sat on Basara's lap. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked with a sexy smile, and Basara nodded. Once Venelana would get up in about an hour, Grayfia would sit on Basara's lap next.

The meeting was mainly about discussing the current location of the Destroyer of Harems. There was also talks regarding a way for them to communicate with Sirzechs and the others that are battling Trihexa inside the isolation barrier. This method involved Ajuka's personal research facility in the Satan's territory, where a large screen displaying a live broadcast of Azazel and the others battling Trihexa could be watched. Also, thanks to a new tip from Ajuka, the group now knew where the current whereabouts of the demon. After the meeting would be over, the group was ordered to capture this demon once and for all. "Make sure you all get him this time." Grayfia called the final order, while sitting on Basara's lap.

Not only that, but some very surprising news was revealed to our heroes. It turned out that Rias and Mio were actually related to each other! Both of them were shocked to find this out, along with Issei and Basara. This new information came from Rias' father, Zeoticus Gremory, who recently did some digging of the past. It didn't take too long for him to find some very interesting facts about the Demon World's backstory.

"Here is the story, from what we know..." Zeoticus revealed the story to the gang. He and Wilbert, the previous Demon Lord until his death, were actually **brothers**. Because of this, Ramusas was also a brother of Zeoticus. After Wilbert died, Sirzechs earned the title of "Lucifer", but ultimately, Leohart came the current Demon Lord. It was speculated by Venelana that her son Sirzechs had battled with Leohart at some point in the past, for title of Demon Lord, but Sirzechs always had kept the fight a secret.

It would also seem that when Basara gets married to Mio and Ise gets married to Rias, then they all basically become one large family.

After this information was shared, Rias and Mio had more love and respect for each other. They shared a nice hug together, which Ise took a picture of. "Ohhh, I just knew something was special about the two of us coming together." Rias said in the hug. Mio cried a little and hugged more. "Me too! I'm so happy right now!" The emotional moment continued, as Leohart shook hands with Zeoticus, thanking him for the honest truth. Rias then hugged and kissed her mother Venelana and her sister-in-law Grayfia and hugged her dad, then she kissed with all the ladies from the union. Also, Maria hugged and kissed her mother Sheila and sister Lucia, and also kissed with the union ladies including Rias herself.

Now that things were settled in the Underworld and the gang knew their current mission, they were about to take their leave. Right before that, Basara revealed to Issei that Jeanne was now in his harem. Ise was surprised to hear this, though. "Wow! You and Jeanne, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. She's also from the Hero Faction. I'll always remember training with her back in the day." Basara and Jeanne kissed passionately together, and then she giggled.

With that, the whole gang prepared to leave as the meeting was over. Ise and Basara both shook the hands of all the powerful Devils. Then Basara hugged and kissed with all of the beautiful Devil women, including Kuisha Abaddon and Coriana Andrealphus from Sairaorg's peerage, as well as Sairaorg's mother Misla Bael; the ladies found the male pheromones coming from him to be intoxicating. He also hugged and kissed the lips of a large number of beautiful Fallen Angel and Vampire ladies, including the Queen of the Carmilla Faction. He finished with shaking Zeoticus' hand one more time, while he was kissing with the beautiful women Grayfia and Venelana.

As the union was taking off, Ajuka wished them all good luck on capturing the demon. On the way back home, the union realized that the bus was getting quite full, so a few ladies had to sit on the laps of either Ise or Basara; during certain points, the ladies would switch spots since the ride was rather long.

(In a dark cave)

 **[Music: Turok 2 OST - "Death Marshes"]**

The Destroyer of Harems could sense that Ise and Basara were onto him. "Those damn Devils from the Underworld! They got another clue, which means I'll be found soon! Damn it all!" The demon cursed with rage. Not only that, but thanks to his incredible senses, he could tell that the two universes found their long last history together. "DAMN! They found that out, too!" It was like double jeopardy for the demon.

Annoyed and angry, he exited his camping cave and decided to wait for the gang to find him, for the next big fight. Not only was his black magic powers at full might, but he also had another surprise for the union. This creature that the demon created was stored inside a test tube. And it was red, with wings...

(Outside the Occult Research Club)

Basara was training with Grayfia, while Ise and several others trained on the other side of the large training grounds.

Grayfia launched an ice spear at the teen's head, which would have killed him instantly. Basara was surprised at such a powerful attack out of the blue, but he swiftly dodged the ice spear. "Was a killing-attack really necessary, Grayfia-san?" Basara asked honestly.

"Well, I have make sure you are in top shape for the upcoming battle. That demon could launch something powerful when you'd least expect it." Grayfia had tons of battle knowledge, and she wanted Basara to learn the ruthless nature of battle.

"I am aware of that, you know. I mean, can't you guys trust us to capture the demon?" Basara had a good question.

"Well... last time, things didn't go so well. Am I right? Due to this, Leohart has been having some doubts."

"Don't worry. We'll get him this time." Basara was confident.

Ise was currently training with Yuki, Kurumi, Kiba, and Xenovia. Irina also joined in, too. Ise attempted to block multiple attacks from the group at once, but ended up almost getting slashed in the face by Yuki.

The training continued for about an hour, until Ise complained that he wanted food. The group decided to head inside for some snacks. And thanks to some recent remodeling of the club, there was plenty of space inside.

Afterwards, Rias ordered Basara and Kiba to kill some Stray Devils who were causing trouble in a nearby church. Issei, Yuki and Mio also tagged along. The mission didn't take too long, and Basara ended up leaving behind a bunch of corpses once the carnage was done.

(Inside the ORC)

At sunset, Rias was having a chess match with Basara. She was only in her lingerie and sat on his lap, while the match went on for awhile. Basara was the only guy that Rias could have a serious match with, even while she was dressed this way. She hoped the lingerie would distract Basara and make him lose, but he was stronger than expected. He watched Rias' elegant movements carefully, studying her strategies. Eventually Rias did end up winning the chess match, but it was very close overall. "Checkmate." She giggled and kissed him apologetically.

Basara only chuckled. He usually won these kinds of matches against Akeno, Kuroka, Seekvaira, Mio, Yuki, and other ladies, but Rias was a chess master. He planned on challenging Grayfia and Venelana and other ladies to a match later in the future.

After they finished, the group was then joined by Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, who were great friends with the whole union. Also, Momo Hanakai came with them as well. And after a brief meeting regarding the training session had finished, Rias and Akeno entered the ORC shower. They also invited Sona and Tsubaki who gladly accepted, and Momo followed them. Mio and Yuki wanted to join in too, so they asked and Rias said "okay", and then Seekvaira joined next. Ise wanted to join in too, being the perv that he was. However, just as he was about to gather up the courage to ask Rias...

 **[Music: Far Cry New Dawn OST - "The Prophecy"]**

["Hold on, partner. …I have a bad feeling about this."] Ddraig spoke to Ise, which caused him to look around in confusion.

As Basara joined Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Mio and Yuki (who was the one that suggested Basara join) in the ORC shower, there was a knock at the door. Another person stepped into the room. It was a beautiful woman with straight long blue hair! She was an incredible beauty who wore a matching navy blue skirt. It was needless to say that the person with blue hair was not a human; they were clearly someone from the occult side. Her entire body was doused with the color of deep blue, and even her irises were dark blue.

The woman looked around the entire clubroom, and then rested her gaze on Ise... to be more precise, on his left arm. "Long time no see, Ddraig." The woman spoke towards Ise's arm — to Ddraig in the Sacred Gear.

And then, the gauntlet appeared on Ise's left arm by itself rather naturally. The jewel glowed with light. ["—Tiamat. Ah, really…. I had a bad premonition about this, but I didn't expect it to be you."]

"—T-Tiamat!? One of the Five Great Dragon Kings!? Known as the strongest Dragon King, and the Chaos Karma Dragon, you mean this is really Tiamat?!" Ise couldn't believe it. He remembered hearing about her from time to time.

As Tiamat made her appearance, Basara and the ladies in the ORC shower mainly discussed what Grayfia had told Basara earlier: that things didn't go well last time, so hopefully things would go better in the next run. Their conversation continued on with a calming vibe inside the hot shower. Xenovia and Irina also undressed and joined them in the ORC shower. Kuroka did as well, once she got bored with listening to Issei and Tiamat's conversation. With her entering the ORC shower, there was no more room for anyone else to join in.

Back with Ise and Ddraig, things won't looking too good for them. It seemed Tiamat had a very important reason to come to the ORC. ''Ddraig, you've escaped from my hands quite a few times. After you became like this, you've always asked your host to run away as soon as you detect my presence."

[''…N-Ngh.'']

"Unfortunately for you, you were unable to run away this time. After all, I've already mastered a method to suppress my presence so that you won't notice. What a wonder it is to live for so long." Tiamat was extremely beautiful and powerful; every word that came out of her mouth made Ise's manhood shake in his pants.

[''…S-So that's why I failed to notice it until you came all the way in here…''] Based on Ddraig's tone of voice, it was possible to discern that he was not very good at dealing with Tiamat at all. But Ise finally understood why Tiamat had come to visit — she came to see Ddraig! "…What's wrong, Ddraig? Did something happen between you and this beautiful woman?" Ise asked his partner.

But the one who replied was Tiamat herself. "Before being sealed, the Welsh Dragon asked to borrow some legendary items from me. He said it was to strengthen himself so that he could defeat the Hakuryuukou. After borrowing them, he started a big fight against Albion during the Great War between the Three Factions…as for what happened afterwards, I'm sure that you can also understand as the current host, right?" After Tiamat sat down on the sofa in the clubroom, she then said  
"So, Ddraig borrowed a bunch of treasures from me and acted on his own to get defeated along with Albion, and sealed into Sacred Gears as a result. Because Ddraig was eliminated, the treasures that I loaned out were all taken by human thieves and scattered around to every corner of the world."

[''…Uuu, I-I'm sorry.''] Ddraig honestly admitted to it. Looking at it like this, Issei felt sorry for Ddraig. Unfortunately though, Ddraig couldn't return Tiamat's treasure because it was shattered.

After Basara finished his conversation with the ladies in the ORC shower, he kissed their lips and they all exited together. They got dressed and soon entered the main room, to see the intense conversation involving Tiamat.

Tiamat sighed, knowing that Ddraig fucked up the treasure. However, she then revealed a bewitching and mischievous smile the next instant. "...I came up with an idea. Since Ddraig is useless — then the host should take over the job. In other words, something like a loan guarantor." She directed her eyes towards Ise. Aside from Tiamat, everyone else also directed their gazes at him.

Ise pointed at himself, to which Tiamat nodded with certainty. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh!" Ise cried out in surprise! ' _This isn't natural! W-W-Why is Ddraig's mess passed onto me!? It's clearly something that happened a long time before I was even born!'_

[''Partner, I'm sorry…''] Issei's eyes widened in response. ''What are you asking me to do!? Is it even fair that you're free of your debt and you're leaving it to your partner!?''

"Ddraig, I'm sure there's a way to bring back my treasure. You'll figure it out. Besides, if I don't get it back, then I'll burn you along with your host."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ise cried, as he heard Ddraig inside the boosted gear do the same thing. "Why does violence have to be involved?! I didn't do jack shit!"

Tiamat laughed mischievously. "I don't care, Red Dragon Emperor. My choice is final. Besides, what else could you possibly have in mind?" She asked in her hot voice, with her arms crossed.

"Well..." Ise thought about a few things. "You could become my Familiar! Or... you could join my peerage? Maybe become my Queen? Or... One day... Marry me, possibly?" Ise gasped at the things that came from his perverted mouth. ' _OHHH SHIT!_ ' It seemed that Ise was thinking with his dick again, instead of his brain.

"...What was that last one again?" Tiamat raised an eyebrow. She felt like burning Ise right here and now.

["Damn you, partner! Now she'll...she'll...''] Ddraig was scared to death.

Basara sighed and decided to step in. "Listen, you got a problem with my best friend, then it's my problem too." He put his foot down.

Tiamat was surprised at the sight of this other man. "And you are...?"

"Basara Toujou. Like I said, problems with Ise always involve me." He bowed in respect, then took Tiamat's soft hand and kissed it. "Are we clear, Tiamat-san?"

Tiamat was impressed with this man. "I see... you're not quite like the others, are you?" She had a bewitching smile. "Well, in that case...I will stand down, this time only." She also decided to take her leave by this point. "Issei Hyoudou-" she pointed right at him, "you bring me back my treasure, then we'll talk about the things you said. No sooner, no later."

Both Ise and Ddraig sighed in relief as they watched Tiamat exit the club. Although, Ise wasn't sure if he had an upcoming death sentence, or an upcoming wedding date. Or possibly both.

Also, it seemed that Basara's harem was quite impressed with his performance today. His harem hugged him in the middle of the clubroom, and Zest told him "We shall reward you tonight, Master Basara". This meant that Zest, Mio and the others from Basara's harem would reward him with pleasurable rounds of blowjobs that night.

* * *

 **A/N - Alright everyone, here is another interesting chapter for you all. Also, I've been listening to reviews recently, and I agree that I should write my own lemon scenes to go with the plot. Due to this, I will start saving that stuff for when the bigger and taster things eventually come. I enjoy writing full-fledged sex scenes, so Basara will be in those situations pretty soon. Although Issei almost got some pussy in this chapter... Rias had to spoil the fun, as always.**

 **So Tiamat showed up and wanted her treasure back from Ddraig, but it's destroyed. Ise then opened his big mouth, LOL, but at least Basara saved him. It appears nothing will happen between Ise and Tiamat until she gets the treasure back. She should eventually end up in Ise's harem, though.  
**

 **Plus, there was also an interesting plot twist: the Gremory clan and some of the Demons from Shinmai are actually related. This was based on other ideas from my reviewers, so I thank you all for that. I thought it would be a cool idea to have the two lores/universes come together even more.**

 **The next chapter will be mostly the big second battle with the Destroyer of Harems. And then maybe some more tasty stuff afterwards, as a reward.**

 **See you all soon!**


	11. Second Battle with the Demon

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 10**  


The next day, the union's second battle with the demon was about to commence. They all met each other up in the mountains, where Rias could sense the demon's energy nearby. This was all thanks to a clue Ajuka had given them during a previous meeting.

The main union consisted of Basara, Issei/Ddraig, Rias, Akeno, Mio, Yuki, Asia, Maria, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Kurumi, Zest, Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, and Gasper. However, the group was even larger than expected, because several other characters decided to join in as well. This included Grayfia, Elmenhilde, Le Fay, Lavinia Reni, Seekvaira, Nanao Tachibana, Lint Sellzen, Millarca Vordenburg, Bova Tannin, Valerie Tepes, Ouryuu Nakiri, Roygun Belphegor, Celis Reinhartd, and Jeanne. In addition to everyone else here, Sona and her peerage also joined in at the request of Rias.

Bova was the third son of the former Dragon King Tannin, who trained Ise a while back. Bova also became Ise's first subordinate. Due to this, Basara found his potential to be very useful for a big battle like this. Also, Roygun had become Ise's second subordinate.

Issei was confident that they could win this time. As he and all the others talked among themselves about battle strategies, Basara used this opportunity to get to know a few people he hadn't met yet. He chatted with Lavinia first, since her beauty caught his eye. "You must be the Ice Princess I've heard about. It's a great honor to meet you.''

"Why thank you. It's my pleasure. I'm Lavinia Reni, from the organization 'Grauzauberer of the Magician Association'." Lavinia gave him a soft smile as Basara kissed her hand. After he chatted with the bewitching blonde, Basara was then surprised to find out something interesting about Roygun; her last name was the same as the first name of that bastard demon he killed not long ago. However, Roygun assured him that she was not in any way affiliated with that evil son of a bitch. Also, Roygun was renowned as one of the strong beauties of the Underworld, along with Grayfia and Serafall.

Some more talk continued throughout the entire group, as they planned for the battle. And once it seemed like everyone was finally ready, they felt the Destroyer demon's energy not far away.

Surely enough, they even heard his infamous evil laugh. "Ohohohohohohoo!" The demon made himself visible to everyone there. "Wow... An even bigger group than last time! Well, in that case, I shall not hold anything back!" The demon powered-up his red aura, shaking the ground with his might.

 **[Music: DBZ Xenoverse 2 OST - "VS Frieza & Cooler" Theme] **

Our heroes stood their ground, not about to run away now. "Alright everyone, don't hold back either! Give that bastard everything you've got!" Basara let sip the dogs of war!

However, as soon as multiple characters fired off powerful attacks at the demon, he summoned his annoying-ass barrier around himself. Thanks to this, all incoming attacks couldn't reach him.

"Damn it! Not your camping barrier again!" Ise yelled. He really hated that move.

"Ohohoho! You should know what happens next." The demon pulled out his necromancy book, and he began chanting some weird voodoo stuff.

"What's going on?" Celis and Nakiri wondered. They weren't around to have see this happen the last time it did. Plus several others were confused as well, but soon they all realized that Rias had warned them about this earlier in their conversation.

Soon enough, as Issei and Basara expected, several undead soldiers rose from the ground. The demon then used his black magic to transform them into dark minions! These monsters included Dark Naruto, Dark Samus, Dark Shrek, Dark Indoraptor, Dark Vader, Dark Pit, and several other beasts.

"What in the world?" Elmenhilde gasped.

"Now my creatures, KILL THEM! Kill them all! Ohohohoho!" The Destroyer laughed from inside his barrier.

The whole union prepared themselves, as a dark creature counted for every hero that was present. With that many dark creatures to deal with, things would be indeed tougher than last time.

A few dark vampire-like creatures went after Elmenhilde, Valerie, Millarca, Nanao, and Gasper. They wanted to suck the blood of these living vampires, so that they could turn into real entities. In addition, the dark vampires proved to be too strong for the heroic vampires. However, Le Fay and Lavinia casted powerful witch spells to destroy the dark vampires!

"Oh no!" The demon cried at the sight of his dark vampires dying. "Damn you two witches! I'll kill you both now!" He casted his own spells, the curse-kind, out of his barrier.

As the spells were aiming for the two magicians, Lavinia managed to freeze several dark monsters inside of ice blocks. She admired the creatures that now looked like works of art in the form of ice sculptures. She didn't see the curse-spell that ended up hitting her directly! "AHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Le Fay went to assist the fallen witch. She managed to dodge the second spell that had been casted out. However, as soon as she got nearby Lavinia's body which was surrounded in a dark aura, she began feeling dizzy. It seemed this curse-spell was spreading, and now both witches were out-cold, with their powers rendered useless.

The Destroyer demon then lifted up the ground below their two bodies, using his psychic powers. He brought the ground with the two bodies over to him, slipping the two unconscious witches inside his barrier, keeping them as hostages. "Ohohohho... Two down so far. Who is next? Hmm?" He smirked. In fact, he wasn't done just yet. He then fired off two curse-spells from his camping barrier that also hit Koneko and Kuroka!

"Damn you! GODDAMN YOU!" Ise got mad as hell. He charged at the demon in his dragon armor. However, he was slashed in the side by the Dark Indoraptor. Ise roared and tackled the beast to the ground, as they rolled around and beat the crap out of each other. It seemed this distraction worked.

Meanwhile, all of the sword users teamed up to slice-n-dice several dark creatures. Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Jeanne, Yuki, Celis and Lint glided through the air and swung their mighty swords; they killed Dark Samus, Dark Shrek, Dark Mario, Dark Link, Dark Yoshi, Dark Saitama and Dark Simon. "That was pretty easy." Kiba stabbed his sword into the corpse of Dark Simon. After that he did his 'Sword Birth' technique, creating many multi-colored and different sized swords. This power was aimed at several dark monsters that were attempting to kill Asia, Gasper, Maria, and Valerie. The technique was successful; he ended up killing Dark Pit, Dark Mr Popo, Dark Wolfman, and dozens of others.

"GAHH! Damn it all!" The demon didn't take lightly to this, as expected. It seemed he underestimated this opponents, since they had been training hard this whole time beforehand. "Fuck this, I'm going all out now!" The demon snapped his fingers, turning all remaining dark monsters into dust instantly.

Ise looked confused as the Dark Indoraptor he was battling with suddenly disappeared. "...What's the deal, demon? You giving up already?"

Basara wondered, too. "The Underworld wants you no matter what. Our task will be carried out, in one way or another. If you give up now, you'll save yourself some humiliation."

"Damn you, Issei Hyoudou and Basara Toujou..." The demon still had his barrier, though. And even with the combined attacks from Rias, Mio, Akeno, Zest, Grayfia, and Sona's peerage...nothing got through.

"Put down the barrier. End this already." Grayfia told him as she launched dozens of ice spears at the barrier. While this happened, Asia went around to attempt a chance at healing her teammates.

The demon wasn't going to give up. He then used his psychic powers to throw large boulders at the cast. Several members like Grayfia, Basara, and Rias had no problem destroying them with strong attacks. However, others such as Asia, Nakiri, and weaker characters were not so lucky. They were soon buried inside the debris of rock as a result.

"FUCK YOU!" Ise screamed as he witnessed the demon still hurting his friends. He charged at him, in his full power Balance Breaker state. "DIE!" He couldn't take this shit anymore. [''Boost BOOST boost boost BOOST!"] He was boosting out of control as he glided at full-speed.

The demon smirked evilly. He then launched a curse-spell from his protective barrier, hitting Ise dead-on. "Ohohohoho! You always fall for the same spell!"

Ise's body began feeling strange, and he collapsed to the ground as the dragon armor disappeared. "GAHAHAHAAAHAHAH!" He screamed as he felt a feeling similar to electrocution. Ddraig tried to talk with his partner, but he felt his power being drained inside of Ise. Rias cried out for her boyfriend.

Maria went over to help him out. "Poor Ise! I'll try to help you." She began using her powers to try and stop the curse that was plaguing Ise.

Basara went over to protect Maria from any attacks. Unfortunately for him, the demon had something devious planned all along. He had hidden under the ground a devil-looking dragon with red wings. This creature then suddenly emerged, at the psychic-link request of the Destroyer demon. This creature was indeed what the demon had been creating back at his cave. It roared to life, shaking the ground! **[Music: Far Cry New Dawn OST - ''Under Siege'']**

Rias and Mio gasped at the sight of his new dragon. "Oh great..."

''Now my beast, KILL THHEEEMMMMM!" The demon cried out. The dragon fired a large fire blast at the sword group. The entire group was soon engulfed in fierce and powerful flames, causing them to scream in agony. Rias and Mio then managed to absorb the fire attack, and re-directed it back at the demon himself. However the demon just simply stopped it with his own powers, sending to his dragon pet who ate the flames. Unfortunately, the entire swordsmen group was roasted and knocked-out.

"...G-Goddamn it!" Basara had enough, so he powered-up to his God Armor state. He charged at the dragon head-on. "Rias, Akeno, Mio, anybody who's left, you all must protect Maria and Ise!" Basara yelled out to his teammates, as he prepared to battle the evil dragon alone. Everyone nodded and they all went to the aid of Maria. However, Bova as a Dragon decided to help Basara fight the red dragon.

"Ohohohho! That's what I was hoping for!" The Destroyer demon saw that Basara was occupied with the dragon, and everyone else left standing went to attend to Maria and the cursed Ise. "Now, let's see...hm..." The demon let down his barrier, surprisingly. He then absorbed the powers of all unconscious characters in the battlefield, which included Le Fay, Lavinia, Kiba and many others.

Roygun saw this happen and intended to stop the demon. She had immense demonic power, which were noted to be Satan-Class. "Oh no you don't, you sick bastard!" However, even with her strength, the demon simply used his powered-up psychic ability to send her body flying into the side of the mountain.

God Armor Basara and Bova continued their fierce battle with the evil red dragon. However, even with their combined might, they were still no match for it.

(Inside Ise's mind)

Due to Maria working her magic on Ise's mind to help destroy his curse, he experienced a trippy episode to say the least. It was caused by a side-effect of Maria's powers against the type of curse the demon had hit Ise with.

 _ **[Music: Psychedelic Trippy Music Mix Vol. 1]** _

_First, he found himself in a hot sauna. He was laying underneath Rias, both of them naked, and they were passionately kissing with tongue. Ise realized that this was a time a while back when Rias tried to seduce him in a sauna. He was having a weird vision in his mind that looked similar to that moment in time._

 _Ise blinked as he don't know where to put his hands. 'What should I do! Where do I put my hands!? Which do I touch first!? Her butt!? Her thighs!? Like I thought, her oppai first!?'_

 _They kissed passionately with their tongues tangled for what seemed like forever. They kept on kissing more and more, as Ise felt up the president's amazing body. He couldn't wait to have her oppai all to himself. 'Am I finally gonna make love to Rias?! It's about damn time!' However, what happened next in this vision never actually happened..._

 _Once the kissing had finished, Ise nervously focused his attention on Rias' breasts._ _'Okay, Issei... don't fuck this up!'_ _He went to town on her huge boobies. He first placed his face in-between her breasts and motorboated her. Then, he finally began sucking on the things he was born to suck._

 _Rias enjoyed Issei's activities. "Ahn~! Ise~!" She shivered slightly at the feeling of her breasts being played with. She was still new to this sort of thing._

 _Ise continued on with playing with his most favorite things in the world. 'They're so soft, so elastic, so big! I love them so much...!' Once he was satisfied with the left breast, he switched to right nipple and sucked on it. He would frequently squeeze and fondle Rias' fantastic breasts as he alternated between sucking on each nipple. 'I can't believe I'm sucking on her huge rack!'_

 _The breast-sucking session continued on for awhile, until Ise suddenly realized that Rias' body disappeared from his embrace. "What the...? Um, Rias...Where did you go?" He asked in an empty sauna._

 _As the music got more trippy, Ise realized that he was doing this things with all the ladies in his harem! One by one, a girl from his harem would take the spot that Rias had been in initially. The order was after Rias: Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde, and Le Fay. They all did the same things with Ise that Rias had earlier; starting with the passionate tongue kissing, which turned into feeling up their nice bodies, and ended with Ise sucking and playing with their oppai. He never felt so damn lucky in his entire life! He figured that blowjobs, tit-jobs and full fledged sex would all come next, but Ise thought to himself 'Why risk a heart-attack?'  
_

 _Unfortunately though, he always got cock-blocked in real life. As the vision scene continued on, Ise could use the silhouettes of dozens of other women. He wasn't too sure who they were exactly, but they were next in line! He could have sworn he saw Yasaka and Roygun in there, plus all the others waiting. He couldn't believe he had the chance to suck on Rias', Akeno's, Asia's and everyone else's oppai! It was tough to pick his favorite, besides Rias of course, although Akeno was basically right next to her in terms of oppai.  
_

 _Suddenly Ise's vision came to an end, much to his regret. However, not before he found himself accidentally entering a room that had Mio changing in it. Mio fired a blast at his face and yelled out in anger, "Try that again, and I'll kill you a hundred times!"_

 _As he flew backwards by the force of the impact, Ise then found himself flying through space and time itself. "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHOOOOA...WHOOOOAAAA!" It felt like a Doctor Strange type of deal, where Ise could see everything flying in the universe at once._ _He saw feathered dinosaurs, bubblegum, squirrels, cars, houses, money, mountains, anime characters like Son Goku, Easter Island heads, and millions of other things all floating in this trippy scene. "WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ONNNNNNN?!" He cried out as he was falling aimlessly in the vast space of the universe._

 _God only knew how long this shit would last. At this rate, Ise might have ended up turning into primordial soup.  
_

(Back to the battlefield) **[Music: Turok 2008 OST - "Not Yet Extinct'']**

Meanwhile, the evil dragon fired it's ultimate technique **Fire Storm Dance,** into the sky. "RROARRRRRRRRRRRR!" This caused a thousand fires to burn the entire mountain range, all coming down from the sky! Everyone was now burning in terrible pain and agony. Even if they tried to dodge the flames, there was simply too many falling at the same time. It seemed only Basara and Grayfia managed to escape from it, creating powerful barriers around themselves. Others such as Seekvaira and Zest tried to make a barrier also, but it turned out that the demon had been absorbing their powers the whole time without them even knowing. Because of that unfortunate power loss, they both were also caught up in the fire.

Maria had been attacked by the fire as well, but thankfully her magic powers had gotten Ise back to normal just in time. Ise then finally got up again, to see the land in flames. "Huh...?!" He quickly went into his dragon armor to stay out of the kitchen, so to speak.

Thankfully, our heroes were soon saved by the arrival of Ophis and Lilith! Ophis used her immense god dragon power to destroy the evil red dragon, without too much effort. "I, have saved you all." She went to aid the fallen heroes, and Lilith helped her out. Plus it seemed that Kunou was there to help out, too.

"WHAT THE!?" The demon yelled as he witnessed the destruction of his dragon. "WHO ARE YOU!?" He screamed at the dragon god.

"I, am Ophis." She said simply, and she created many snakes. These snakes had her power within them, and they would heal all of the fallen heroes. As Grayfia used her ice powers to get rid of all the fire across the field, the snakes began to heal everyone. As the demon tried to hit them all with a powerful attack, Ophis locked him inside a barrier of her own. However, this type of barrier had him trapped inside, rendering his powers useless.

Once Asia was healed by a snake, she went around to do her twilight healing. "Hold on, everyone! I'll help you all out!" She cried out and ran to their aid. This would double the team's efforts at healing people faster. It took a little while, but eventually, every single person was healed and brought to full health again.

With the demon trapped inside Ophis' barrier, it was up to Ise and Basara to take him down... once and for all. "NOOOOOOO!" The demon cried, as he attempted to create his own barrier to shatter out of Ophis' barrier, but it was no use. "You think it's over? This isn't over, until it's over!" He couldn't admit defeat. Although, he couldn't even absorb the powers of anyone anymore, since the barrier even stopped him from doing that. It seemed this was the end of the road for him, at last.

"There's no need to battle him anymore. We can just deliver him this way." Zest suggested.

Ise and Basara nodded, and everyone else seemed to agree as well. Ise and Basara were the ones who personally delivered the demon in his barrier prison to the Underworld. But not before they briefly entered the barrier with their fists; both of them punched him in the face! "Fuck you, demon!" That was for all the shit they had to go through since they were kids. The demon deserved far worse, but his punishment didn't have to be rushed.

* * *

"Is this the bastard you wanted?" Ise and Basara both said confidently, as they presented the trapped demon to Ajuka. The whole Underworld gasped, as did Ajuka himself. "Well, well...what do we have here?" Ajuka chuckled. He congratulated the two for completing their mission, after which Basara and Ise did a fist-bump together.

As a result, this obviously called for a big celebration. Especially since the entire union was present, as well as everyone else that was included as guests.

However, just before the demon was turned over to Ajuka and Leohart, he attempted to once again escape his barrier prison. Seemed like he couldn't ever learn his lesson. He may have been an invincible son-of-a-bitch earlier on, but now he was rendered useless thanks to Ophis. Once he realized things for him were truly hopeless, he cried out in shame. "GAHHHHHH! Damn it all to Hell!" Ironically enough, they were all already in the Underworld itself.

Speaking of the Underworld, Ise was very popular here due to his TV show 'Oppai Dragon'. As a result, he had to immediately begin production for future episodes. "Basara, Rias, everyone... I gotta take off now! Take care of things while I'm busy, okay?" Ise shook everyone's hands and kissed with Rias, and then left to attend to his business.

Basara nodded and attended the celebration with everyone else. They promised to take pictures and bring back gifts for Ise later on. Also, since the party lasted for several hours, that gave plenty of time for Basara to hug and kiss with any women he had his eyes on. There must have been over 400 beautiful and gorgeous ladies present. As he gave out kisses to all the ladies which included Tiamat, Eneely Vassago, and Lady Sitri (Sona and Serafall's mother), he also chatted with the gentlemen and shook their hands. He also had the opportunity to meet Crom Cruach and Vasco Strada, who were apart of Rias' team.

"You did great today, Basara." Seekvaira praised him as they embraced tightly and kissed many times. After she was done, Basara's other ladies followed suit: Mio, Yuki, Maria, Kurumi, Zest, Jeanne, Nanao, and Celis. The only one missing was Chisato, but Basara had a date with her that night, so things would wait until then. He also shared hugs and big kisses with Tiamat, who told him "You are really something special, Basara Toujou." He gave him a bewitching smile.

After he finished kissing with Tiamat, Grayfia approached Basara and embraced him, then stroked his cheek. "I'm glad we finally captured the demon. You and Ise did a fantastic job out there." As they kissed each other, it seemed rumors were going around that Basara intended to marry Grayfia Lucifuge and become the new Lucifer. However, Basara blushed and would quickly dismiss such things, calling them "ridiculous". However, the look in Grayfia's eyes told him that she was suffering on the inside since Sirzechs wasn't around anymore.

Besides, being a member of the Four Great Satans would mean that Basara wasn't allowed to have a harem. And that would be devastating! Unless...there was a way he could change the rules. ' _I wonder what would happen if Ise and I became Great Satans, with our harems still intact...'_ Basara thought to himself. Afterwards, he hugged and kissed with Liala, who was the adopted older sister of Leohart, as well as Sheila and Lucia.

And it was indeed true that the demon government began to argue that they should put in new leaders, from what Ise and Basara have heard. Unfortunately for Grayfia, if she ever had hopes for seeing her husband again anytime soon...Ise heard that the battle between Sirzechs and all the other leaders against Trihexa could last a few thousand years, or even 10,000 years. So it became very obvious why the government wanted changes, and soon.

Speaking of many years, the demon had been sentenced to 32 billion years behind hellish bars!

(Afterwards)

Basara joined several beautiful Valkyries from Asgard in an outdoor onsen. Helmwige, Ortlinde, Grimgerde, Schwertleite, and their leader named Brynhildr. Basara met them thanks to Rossweisse's advice, and even she was present in the onsen as well. Brynhildr and her fellow Valkyries squad were all bitter about not having a boyfriend, and they were all shocked to learn that Rossweisse was now dating Issei.

"You all can kiss me as much as you want, to make up for it." Basara offered the beautiful Valkyries a nice deal. He kissed with them for a while, while Rossweisse watched to make sure they understood what moderation was. "Just don't get too crazy in here, all of you!" Rose watched them carefully.

"Don't worry about it. I got 'em." Basara reassured Rose with a chaste kiss for herself.

"Are we going to invite more of us? I'm sure the others could use the same offer we have." Brynhildr had a good point.

As a result, other beautiful Valkyries were called to the onsen. Waltraute, Siegrune, and Gerhilde also joined in, and they kissed Basara's lips a lot as well. By this point Basara was thinking about marrying all of them, except Rossweisse, in the future. He knew that Issei would get a kick out of it. Plus, Basara even admitted to himself that he would have fucked Rossweisse's grandmother, Göndul, back in her younger days.

(Later that night)

Basara and Chisato were now on their date. They were dining at a super fancy and expensive restaurant. Even piano music was playing in the back of the restaurant, done by a professional. Chisato was loaded with money so it was no problem for her. And with Basara's money combined, they were fine.

Basara was wearing casual attire, while Chisato went all out and dressed as sexy as ever, wearing a red dress. They ate delicious foods as they were drinking excellent beverages. Many conversations were shared between them, mainly about the recent battle and the capturing of the Destroyer demon.

"This dish is the definition of exquisite." Chisato really enjoyed the food.

Basara had to agree with his sexy nurse. Unfortunately, something strange was happening as he relaxed in the chair. He felt dizzy and at a loss of energy. "C-Chisato...I don't feel too well."

"Oh? What's wrong, Basara? It is the food?" She became concerned about her mate.

"I don't think so... Gah...GAHHHH!" Basara's eyes widened and then he collapsed! It seemed he was experiencing a curse in his body that was left behind by the demon secretly in that previous battle. It wasn't the same as the one Ise was hit with earlier that Maria helped out. In his mind just before he lost total consciousness, the only thought Basara had was to have sex with his harem. It seemed his mind told him that he had to absorb the elements from his ladies to help him heal from his devastating curse.

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, here is another interesting chapter for you all.**

 **In a surprising twist, the demon has been captured by our union of heroes. Although his overall story isn't over yet, but he should be out of the game for a while now. The battle included more wacky characters like the first battle. I think that'll be the last time I'll have that type of thing in his story. Those Dark characters are dead meat now.**

 **Also, I took some advice from a reviewer about Maria messing with Ise's head to give him a perverted vision. Although I made it so that Maria did this to help Ise overcome a curse that was plaguing him. Issei ended up seeing a nice vision, as well as some trippy Doctor Strange-type stuff, LOL! And yes, the demon has many curse types that he can launch, so each time the same character gets hit with one, it's a different type than last time.**

 **The one that secretly invaded Basara's body is a kind that destroys his life from the inside.** **As a result, it seems Basara will head into a 'full fledged sex' situation by the next chapter. His life depends on it, literally. The girls will surely understand, since the curse is plaguing him, and it's far more powerful than all the demon's other curses. He needs to absorb the elements from his harem of women, to increase his lifeforce again.**

 **As for Ise, perhaps Maria's side-effect may impact Ise's ability to not get cock-blocked anymore. Or at least not as much. Maybe I will have Ise in ecchi scenes similar to early days of Shinmai and Masou Gakuen HxH.**

 **One last thing, I feel bad for Serafall being in the isolation barrier, after I read in True DxD volume 2 that the battle inside the barrier could last for 10,000 years. Someone from the review section asked if she could be in Ise's harem in my story; I like that idea, so do you guys have a suggestion on which side character I should swap her with? She could re-emerge in the main story, and someone else could take her place in the barrier.**

 **See you all again soon! And I thank you all for reading my story, as always.**


	12. Element Absorption, PT1

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 11**

The time has finally come for Basara Toujou and Chisato Hasegawa. The two of them headed to Chisato's apartment, to complete the first section of a powerful ritual. This ritual would help Basara recover his energy for life, after suffering from the demon's curse. The second portion of the ritual would include Basara having sex with the rest of his harem, allowing him to absorb all of their elements. However, that second portion would have to wait until a later night, since Basara would be too weak after his first initial sex session.

"So this is really what must be done?" Chisato had to ask Basara, since she wanted a full confirmation. They both stepped into Chisato's bedroom.

Basara knew his curse would only get worse if they didn't complete this ritual. "Yes, we must do this. It's the only way." He gave the final order.

"Very well, then." Chisato nodded in approval as they were both undressing.

Once finished, Chisato kissed Basara softly to start off. "Are you ready?" Chisato asked her lover. The light of the moon shined in the room from the window. **[Music: Intense Tantric Sexuality Music]**

"Yes... I am. Let's do this, Chisato. I'm running out of power..." Basara reminded her of the dreaded curse. They started things off with a fierce make-out session. They kissed passionately with their tongues tangled, and they laid in the comfy bed together. For the time being, it seemed that Chisato would have to do most of the work, because Basara needed some start-up power to begin with.

Chisato then stuffed Basara's hard cock inside her mouth, and squeezed his shaft inside her huge breasts. "How's this, Basara?" She asked with sexy eyes.

"F-Fantastic..." Basara closed his eyes and moaned. He felt his cock being stuffed inside her mouth and breasts. While this continued on, Chisato moved herself up and down frantically. "Ah...ahhh...Ahhhhhh!" Basara shivered as he felt his orgasm coming soon.

"Fufufu... Let it out for me!" Chisato kept on going, faster now. She soon felt Basara's thick cum filling up her mouth; she enjoyed the taste as she was swallowing the white liquid. "Good boy, Basara..." She smirked at the teen. "Hmm…fufu, you certainly came a lot…"

Her titjob and blowjob combos were always incredible. Basara had gotten this type of treatment from Chisato countless times by this point in their relationship, but each time it was always heaven for him. Also, face-fucks were common as well.

"Oh, Chisato..." He shivered and let out the rest of the white stuff into her mouth. He also watched as some of it drooled down her breasts. "Thanks for the warm-up." Basara was now ready to return the sexual favor. He began playing with her amazing breasts, squeezing them hard and sucking on her nipples.

"Ahh! B-Basara... Ahhhhhhh~!" Chisato shivered and gasped. The feeling was amazing, and Basara kept on doing it to please her. He sucked and played with her huge breasts even more, something that Issei has never done before with his harem in the real world. He sucked really hard on her breasts, to the point of his nose being pressed into them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Chisato moaned louder in delight, loving every moment of this. Soon enough though, things would turn even hotter for them both.

"It's time, Chisato. Time for us to..." Basara looked down at his hard cock, then over to Chisato's womanhood which was leaking juices already. It was indeed time for the ultimate event.

Chisato nodded and laid down on the comfy bed, with anticipation killing her. She allowed Basara to be on-top for the first round. "We must do this, for your sake. I hope the others will understand." She mentioned Mio and the others.

Basara thought for a moment. It was true that he always figured Mio would end up being his first time, similarly to how Issei wanted Rias to be his first. But things have changed, beyond the force of nature. As a result, we now end up with Basara face-to-face with his sexy nurse, for his first time sex. Indeed it wasn't what he initially intended to do, but he accepted it ultimately. By this point in time, Basara had completed the Master-Servant contract with all members of his harem.

"Here I go, **Afureia.** '' Basara called her by her real name. He pressed the tip of his enormous cock against Chisato's holy entrance. He gulped, feeling nervous about the first time of full-fledged penetration. Once he did enter her pussy initially, he hit her hymen. This was the spot that Basara pleasured many times previously. However, today... things would go even further, literally.

Basara broke through Chisato's hymen, using the force of his huge cock. His eyes widened at the new sensation of entering the world of Chisato's full vagina. Her weak spot originally was her hymen, but after losing her virginity, it will become her womb. Also, as the two of them moaned loudly at the new sensation, they felt their powers increasing. Basara could feel the curse begging to stay inside him, but he was now in control and had the power to destroy it.

"Here I go...here WE go!" Basara began moving his hips at a decent pace. He felt his penis being squeezed by the tight and pleasurable walls of Chisato's pussy. He was now inside a world of pleasure that no other man in the universe would ever enter. Plus, he felt himself absorbing Chisato's element: **Aero.**

"Oh Basara...keep going, fuck me harder!" Chisato cried out as she moaned loudly. Basara could feel electric bolts coming from his body, most likely as a result of the curse inside him. However, that side-effect would soon disappear.

The two of them engaged in this extremely pleasurable activity for several minutes. Basara's long cock felt amazing inside Chisato, and Basara could barely hold on. He soon switched them into the doggystyle position. "OH, Basara! Yes! Fuck me! YESSS!" Chisato cried out.

Basara slammed his cock faster inside Chisato's amazing pussy, fucking her more harder while he spanked her nice big ass. "...I'm gonna cum soon...!" He thrusted inside her more and more, never wanting to stop. He couldn't believe he was actually having sex with her; the whole thing still seemed surreal to him.

"Go ahead - cum inside me! Give me everything!" Chisato was being fucked silly. "AHHHHHHH~!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while her tongue was sticking out. She was on cloud nine as Basara fucked her brains out. Her pussy leaked juices on Basara's cock uncontrollably, as he pounded her with fierce strikes.

As the two of them experienced a powerful orgasm, Basara could feel the curse slipping away. His penis felt more powerful than before, and he came strongly inside the pussy of Chisato! "AHH...ah...uhhh!" Basara shivered with his eyes closed tightly, as his cock unloaded lots of white cum inside his partner.

"A-Amazing, Basara... you came so much inside me..." Chisato blushed madly, but accepted everything. She also came strongly all over his huge cock. "Hyahhhhhh~!" She wanted more from him, though. "...Let's keep going, shall we?" She asked as she wiggled her nice ass on Basara's waist. She knew that no other man in the cosmos could pleasure her ever, besides Basara Toujou. She knew this all along, but now things were as clear a daylight.

Basara gasped at the nice feeling, and nodded. "Indeed, let's continue..." He had dark eyes, and he continued to fuck Chisato's brains out! Now that he had absorbed her element and almost destroyed the curse within himself, he felt more power and was ready for more rounds. Beforehand, they had always known that they were going to have full sex one day... but this night was beyond anything they believed possible.

It seemed the demon's curse was actually a "good thing" for Basara, in an interesting way of looking at the situation. Because it allowed this night to happen, as well as everything else that would eventually come afterwards.

He fucked her more harder in doggystyle, as he played with her large tits from behind. Chisato's 'sex slave look' didn't leave even for a second. As they continued on, they constantly were switching positions as they fucked each other wildly in the bed. Both experienced insane amounts of powerful orgasms throughout the night! They lustfully entangled their legs together and were dreamily infatuated with each other, fucking like crazy.

"BASARA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YEESSSSSSSSSSSS! OH GOD!" Chisato screamed in ecstasy, and climaxed uncontrollably on Basara's huge cock. Her eyes wandered into delirium as she was pounded into oblivion.

"Uh-ah...oh fuck...GAHHHHHHHH!" Basara shook violently as he had come many times inside Chisato's pussy, filling her to the brim. He even managed to fuck her ass, so that now two of her holes could have cum filled inside them. Her stomach was completely filled by now.

Eventually, after fucking for several hours and switching positions many times, their energy gave out and they both collapsed on the bed. They had shared so many orgasms together that they couldn't even count or comprehend it. Chisato's body was covered in cum, and her ass, pussy, and mouth were filled. Basara also had passed out with Chisato's heavenly woman-juice on his body.

With that, Basara's power increased, and Chisato Hasegawa became a new trump card for Basara.

* * *

The next morning before school, Basara and Chisato went to the Occult Research Club room. There was a meeting taking place, and everyone in the union had gathered here. The subject in question was regarding the recent curses that Basara and Ise were struck with.

Once Issei found out what happened last night with Basara and Chisato...well, let's just say that the perverted Red Dragon Emperor didn't take it lightly. "WHHHHHHHHHHAAAATT?!" He yelled out in surprise, shock, and jealously. "Basara got laid, and I'm just laid out as a DOOR MAT ALWAYS?!"

Everyone else mostly felt awkward being in the same room with Ise. And Mio was also pissed at Basara. "You said I would be your first! I'll kill you a hundred times, Onii-chan!" Mio was about to blast Basara with powerful attacks, but Maria and Yuki slapped some sense into her.

Rias had to speak up to calm down Issei. "Come on, Ise. I mean, we know what was going on. Basara had been hit with a demon curse, so what happened last night was apart of a ritual." She took a sip of her tea.

Chisato nodded at this. "You are indeed correct, Rias."

Ise sighed, realizing the truth. However, he did have one more thing to vent about. "Well, both me and him have been struck by curses. So why can't I do the same shit that he does?" He asked a good question, actually. Koneko sat on his lap as he talked.

Rias thought about it, but didn't have an answer. However, Zest spoke up next. "I believe the demon fires off different kinds of curses."

The others realized this must have been the case. Besides, there was a cock-blocking black cloud that always hung over Ise's head. Maria then had an idea. "Well, maybe that one curse Ise was hit with recently... maybe that could help him out?"

"Help him out, how?" Ravel wondered.

It was indeed obvious. Maybe the demon's curse that Maria helped out with last time could have another side-effect, allowing Ise to overcome the cock-blocking. Or at least help him overcome the initial fear of foreplay with his harem. It was possible, but nothing was indeed certain.

"...Well, I mean...could we try something tonight?" Ise asked his harem. "Maybe this time, nothing will stop me!" He seemed rather confident now. However, his partner Ddraig stayed silent during these conversations.

Rias, Akeno, Asia and the other members of Ise's harem looked at each other. They seemed interested in trying something.

"I think you all should at least try." Zest gave her advice. "Issei does deserve this kind of treatment, especially after he and my master Basara saved the world many times before." She had a good point.

With that being said, it seemed Ise was prepared this time for tonight. He was tired of being inept at sexual activities, and always getting cock-blocked by bullshit. "Tonight...I shall become a MAN!" His nostrils had steam blowing out from them, as he raised a mighty fist.

Basara chuckled at his best friend, slapping him on the back many times despite Ise attempting to eat a breakfast bar. He almost choked on the bar, but gulped it down anyway. "Good luck, Ise. I have faith that you'll please your harem, in one way or another." He crossed his arms and thought to himself, _'At least, I hope he does...'_

Ise grinned after not choking to death. "Thanks, buddy! I'll need all the luck I can get!" He laughed and gave his friend a guy-hug.

"Aww, what a nice sight." Irina took out her cell phone to take a quick pic of the guys together. Just as she did though, her phone buzzed with a new notification. "Huh...?" She flipped her phone to see the news.

Everybody else's phones began buzzing with the same notification. "What the?'' Ise took out his cell. It seemed odd to have a notification that was this important. Everyone read the message outloud: **"Underworld leaders reject the proposal of building a wall to keep out illegal devil aliens."** Everyone looked at each other. "Devil aliens?" Basara questioned. "Well, that's a new one." Kurumi sighed. They all just decided to laugh if off. Maybe it wasn't all that important after all, but the Underworld government seemed to have thought so.

However, Basara suddenly focused his attention on his harem. He knew that tonight would be the night of the second part of his curse-breaking ceremony. By that point, Basara figured he would have more power regained.

(Later on)

Basara's and Mio's high school Hijirigasaka Academy recently had a fire that destroyed the building. The staff weren't sure how this happened exactly, but arson was ruled out as not the official cause. Basara and Issei had a secret feeling that the imprisoned demon may have had something to do with this. It seemed that even when locked up behind Underworld bars, the demon still had his own agenda going.

Due to this event, the school began re-building, but the students who attended there transferred to Issei's school until the reconstruction was complete. And as expected, Rias, Akeno, Mio and Yuki were looked at as the queens/idols of the school.

Aika Kiryuu, the girl rather infamous at Kuoh Academy for being the female equivalent to the Perverted Trio, approached said trio during class. "Let's see how the boys are doing this morning."

"Aw hell naw!" Matsuda knew what was coming. Motohama's glasses fogged up. "Damn you, Kiryuu!"

Ise wondered himself. "Don't tell me you're gonna..."

"That's right, hehe." Kiryuu used her special ability on M&M first; she looked at their crotches, showing a face of mocking pity. This caused M&M to cover their crotches. "Ha! You two can't please a woman at all with that size!" Kiryuu said this outloud to the whole classroom.

M&M went red with embarrassment, as well as anger. Pretty much everyone else snickered at the two.

"And Hyoudou's dick is-" Kiryuu then looked at Issei's crotch, and her face went red. "W-Woah…Over seven inches…" She trailed off, and thankfully very few heard that. "...Anyway... Matsuda, Motohama! Both of your dicks are only three inches long!" Kiryuu shouted the size of their dicks to everyone. That's the size she claimed, anyway.

The class started laughing now... everyone except Asia, who blushed and began fidgeting.

Ise couldn't suppress a snicker as well. "Man oh man..." In his mind link, he could hear Ddraig howling in laughter. ['BWHAHAHA!']

Matsuda had enough of this shit. "You a cold trippin' bitch, yo!" Motohama followed suit. "My pride has shriveled and shrunk!" Murayama and Katase were in the back, silent. There was no way they'd embarrass themselves to defend M&M.

Basara was up next, since he was standing there too. "What about me?" He smirked as he met up with Kiryuu.

Kiryuu's glasses fogged up as soon as she saw Basara there. "You are...well, let's see..." She looked at his crotch, and then nearly had a heart-attack! "WHHHHAATTT!?" She thought he was a monster or something. Plus, his male scent turned the inside of Kiryuu's head into a flower garden. "Hey... Basara-kun, was it? You wouldn't mind if I gave you my number, right? Call me sometime." She adjusted her glasses wickedly.

"Well, I'm already taken and have a full harem." Basara chuckled. "Sorry." He wasn't really that interested in her, anyway. His alpha male pheromones have been attracting girls to him all day long. Even by now, Kiryuu, Murayama and Katase were begging for a kiss from him. They all most likely wanted to fuck the shit out of him as well, just like the hundreds of other school girls that witnessed Basara Toujou walking in the school halls.

Meanwhile, M&M were left utterly destroyed in the middle of the classroom, their jaws wide open in crumbling stone.

* * *

 **A/N - It's finally here, ladies and gentleman. Basara's first time with Chisato, and it is one hell of a crazy lemon scene. I really enjoyed writing this chapter as a whole, mainly because of the lemon but also for the other funny parts as well.** **I know you guys have been waiting for this a while now, so I wanted to give you all a big treat for reading my story. Thanks again for the support, it's always appreciated.**

 **Although it seems Issei and Mio were pretty pissed at Basara, LOL!**

 **Plus I combined the two high schools together, which caused hilarious chaos to be endured.** **As for the next chapter, part two of this saga, Ise will have some ecchi stuff with members of his harem. And of course, Basara completes his ceremony with a full harem sex orgy! Grayfia might even show up. Should be very fun and tasty, that's for sure. Plus I feel like I'm doing good with keeping everyone in character, based on the canon series of light novels.  
**

 **By the way, I was wondering if any of you have suggestions for new members of their harems? I was thinking Lavinia for Basara, and maybe Ophis for Issei. There is many choices overall, which is a good thing since there's a lot of different options to pick. Any suggestions in the review section is always appreciated.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and see you all soon for more fun!**


	13. Element Absorption, PT2

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm finally back.**

 **First off, I do want to apologize to any of you who were disappointed by the last chapter's lemon scene between Chisato and Basara. I added a few new lines to that chapter after I heard the reviews. To be honest with all of you, I was getting burnt out on that pairing, since it happens a lot in this story as well as in the original LN. I'm actually more interested in things like GrayfiaxBasara for example, since it can only happen in a fanfiction. I will try to make this chapter better.  
**

 **But before I present the latest chapter, I wanted to give a shout-out to a story called "Testament of the DXD", which is being written by** **TheRealAlucard. I find his story very interesting, and it has a lot of similarities to my story as well. Some things even seem strikingly similar, but I'm not upset about it or anything. It's possible that the things that are almost identical are purely coincidental, just like what a typical movie disclaimer says.  
**

 **With that all being said, here is the 12th official chapter!**

* * *

 **Another Nightmare, Chapter 12**

After school, during the late afternoon, Issei and Basara were training outside the Hyoudou residence. Ise wanted to test Basara's current power level, since Basara absorbed his first element from the beautiful Chisato Hasegawa. The two harem kings exchanged powerful punches and kicks at a fast rate, causing the ground below to shake violently. As they continued to strike at high speeds while matching blows constantly, the area around them shook by the immense power they both possessed.

"Gahahahaha!" Dragon Armor Ise yelled as he punched harder. "ARRRRRHHH!" Basara yelled back, delivering powerful blows back at his best friend. However, Basara beat Ise back with a strong uppercut, sending him flying. It seemed Basara's power was quite amazing, despite a deadly curse being in his body.

"Ouch! Damn..." Ise de-summoned his armor and looked at Basara. "Are you sure that curse of yours is destroying you on the inside? Because I gotta say...you hit even harder than usual." He had to admit it, while dusting off his clothes.

Basara thought for a moment, while he put away his mighty sword. "Well..." he rubbed the back of his head. "My power does seem restored. So maybe completing the rest of the ceremony isn't necessary now."

Mio and the other girls of Basara's harem overheard this, and were not pleased with Basara's words. "You gotta be kidding me... I waited to do it with you for a while now. You can't just call off the ceremony!" Mio marched towards Basara.

Basara knew Mio had a good point. However, thinking about the whole situation more, Basara came up with an idea. "We still could do it, anyway." They could just simply go through the whole ceremony, to allow Basara to absorb their elements. He didn't need to have sex with them because he was dying. Also, it was suggested by Grayfia that since he had sex with Chisato who was already insanely powerful, that Chisato's session was good enough to help nullify the curse within him.

With this new development, Ise got pissed. "Shit! Why do you always have all the fun?"

"Sorry man, but I want to have sex with my harem. That's final. As for you and your harem, I'm sure you all will eventually figure something out." Basara told the honest truth. Nothing would stop him from giving his ladies what they had been craving for since God knows how long.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Basara confirmed to his best friend.

 **[Music: DBZ Xenoverse 2 OST - "Theme of the Underground Lake'']**

Just as things were getting settled, all of a sudden two dark beings entered the battlefield! It was Dark Shrek and Dark Indoraptor, much to everyone's surprise.

"What the shit?!" Ise gasped at the sight of these beasts. "I thought these guys were toast! Plus, the demon is in prison and shit!"

"...These must be beings with high enough power levels to become independent." Rias tried to make sense of it.

"Independent, huh?" Mio wondered herself, but didn't really care that much. "Well, let's kill them already!" She wanted to waste no time.

However, Basara didn't feel like it. Besides, he knew the team could easily win. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure Ise and the others will have no problem handing this." Basara took Mio's hand in his own. She nodded, and his entire harem was about to leave the scene. However, right before that, the Dark Indoraptor did a double drop kick and he nailed both Basara and Yuki!

"GAHHH!" Basara yelled out, and Yuki dodged yet another assault from Dark Shrek. After the two dark beings suddenly got distracted by Kiba, Basara and his harem finally left this time, but not before Basara shared a good luck kiss with Rias and Akeno, and Xenovia.

Ise couldn't believe Basara was taking off from the battle scene to get laid! _'DAMN YOU, BASARA! I love you like a brother, but man...DAMN YOU!'_ He yelled in his mind.

This left Ise, Rias, Akeno and several others to defeat Dark Shrek and Dark Indoraptor. "Ohohoho-OOOOOOGRE!" Dark Shrek sounded obnoxious and dumb; his main way of attacking was to swing bone clubs, or throw wooden chairs and tables at his foes, crippling them. "ROOOORRRR!" The Dark Indoraptor sounded much more angry and deadly; his way of attacking was to just to charge and hope that his teeth would sink into something tasty.

"Well everyone, let's waste no time!" Rias charged up her magic, ready to battle. In no time, thanks to Ise's power along with his harem, the dark beings were completely destroyed.

Although, remnants of the Dark Indoraptor were stored inside an Evil Piece by Rias and Asia.

(Underworld prison)

The Destroyer demon was currently looking into his crystal ball, while rooting inside his magical prison cell. He could see the recent events unfolding, as well as some more interesting things. He witnessed several universes out there in the multiverse: including _'Hundred', 'Masou Gakuen HxH', 'Ikkitousen'_ , and others. Lots of harems he planned on destroying, but his current schemes were put on hold due to Issei and Basara screwing with him. (A/N - Not literally.)

He wondered what would happen if all these universes were to collide. However, something like this would be catastrophe for the multiverse, most likely causing chaos and disaster everywhere. Dimensions would collapse together, and God knows what could take place! At one point, he had accidentally reached contact with the _'Dragon Ball Super'_ world. Only in a mind-link, though, which meant that the prison guards didn't see anything. Beerus the God of Destruction answered the mind-link, and just his mind presence alone was enough to scare the demon to shit himself. "Leave my mind alone, unless you have some pudding to offer me!" Beerus spat at the demon mentally.

Ultimately, the demon decided to refrain from trying to merge universes together again. Instead, the demon sighed and rested in his prison cell. He wasn't really sure how he would ever get out of here.

"Damn those kids..." He hated how the Dark Indoraptor was stored inside an Evil Piece. He wasn't sure what the union planned on doing with the remnants of such a beast. "That stupid bitch needs to die." He muttered to himself, insulting Rias Gremory.

He made sure no guards were watching him as he looked into his crystal ball more. Sometimes he saw Ajuka or Leohart spying on him, which made him sick to this stomach. Thankfully this time, he didn't see anyone watching him from afar.

Right before he went to sleep, he snapped his fingers. This would soon affect Basara's dreaded curse...

(That night)

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Soundtrack Volume 4 - 7]**

Basara and his harem arrived at their special location, to make love all night long. This location appeared to be a love room, with dozens of drinks and sex toys available. The girls - Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest - all talked among themselves as they were getting undressed. The other girls of his harem - Celis, Nanao, Rikka, Jeanne, and Seekvaira would have to wait until later, because Basara only had so much energy at this time.

However, just as Basara entered the outdoor onsen to relax his body, he saw Grayfia who was naked and relaxing in the onsen! "Hello, Basara."

"Grayfia? I had no idea you came here already." Basara entered the onsen and kissed with the gorgeous demon.

After they finished a powerful kiss, Grayfia spoke first. "So, it appears that you're about to pleasure your harem? You wish to absorb their elements, isn't that correct?"

Basara nodded. "Yes, it's true. I wanted to relax first, though." He enjoyed the nice hot water. "So, are you going to join?" He asked with dark eyes.

"No, I cannot. For the time being, anyway. Perhaps someday, we can make love." Grayfia told him honestly. It seemed she would rather be with Basara one-on-one, which Basara understood perfectly.

"Very well. I'll talk to you later, then." Basara got up, his strong body dripping with hot water. He didn't leave before embracing the naked beauty and kissing with her many many times. He restrained himself from asking her to allow him to suck on her breasts, and asking her to suck his cock. That will all indeed happen... in time.

He loved feeling her huge wet breasts against on his chest, as they passionately kissed and battled with their tongues.

After they finished kissing which ended with a string of saliva connected between their tongues, Basara entered the main room while still naked, and Grayfia left via a magical circle. "Are you ladies ready? Because I can't hold anything back." He warned them but in a sexy manner. Mio, Yuki, Kurumi, Maria, and Zest all nodded with lustful eyes. "Come here, please~" They all got on their knees. Plus, Maria had set-up 4K cameras in the room, right before she gave each girl a good luck kiss.

Basara glanced over at the wall clock; it read 8:45 PM. He knew he was going to do his best to please his ladies, no matter what. And overall, the anticipation was killing everyone who was involved.

Basara first started with Yuki, his beautiful childhood friend. It was to be expected; Yuki's fellatio had already excited Basara's member so much that it was now fully  
erect. While his thing was being serviced by Yuki, he began fingering the pussies of Maria and Kurumi at once. "Nnnn...haah...nnnn..." The girls moaned, feeling his fingers inside them.

"Come here, Mio." He leaned over and french kissed Mio. As they exchanged saliva in the hot kiss, he began switching his fingers to go inside the other ladies, so they could all feel the same pleasure. "...Ah...Nnnn...!" Zest let out a seductive voice, appearing to be unable to help herself as she lightly shook her butt. She loved feeling Basara's fingers in her tight pussy.

More foreplay continued between the group for several minutes. And now finally, the moment had come for Mio to experience Basara inside her, just like Chisato had before. And then after Mio's turn, Basara would have sex with the other girls.

This was the beginning of a new relationship. Up until now, he had inserted his member into Mio's underwear; he may even know better about Mio's body than  
herself. "It's time..." He said with dark eyes.

Mio gulped. "Yes, Oniichan..." Her body was trembling; Maria helped calm her down. Mio's entrance, even at a glance, was incomprehensibly small and narrow. As if drawing in Basara's tip, it made a splash sound. Mio's womanly entrance was ready to accept Basara.

After this, it's just their mutual feelings – their resolution. And then, with Basara and Mio having really resolved that...

"..." Neither one of them said a word. Looking to each other wordlessly, they moved forward together. Basara pushed in his member, which was large enough to hurt, within Mio. _'..Ah...'_ At placing it there, Basara's member faced an elastic resistance. That is something Basara clearly knew: the proof of Mio's purity, which has guarded Basara from piercing through until now.

That's where their relationship had just about stopped till now. The same went for the other ladies as well, and even with Chisato as well before Basara had full sex with her.

"Let's go— " As a result of the Master-Servant vows he had with his harem, his penis grew to an impressive size. This was the same mighty penis that had mercilessly fucked Chisato not long ago.

"...Yeah. Come, oniichan." Mio accepted her lover, while in the missionary position.

Basara pushed his cock deeper, tearing down Mio's barrier inside. The fact that he had her virginity was almost unbelievable to him.

"Ah...AH!" Mio gasped and trembled more. With that, there was nothing to obstruct them anymore. Despite feeling Mio's tightness, Basara pushed his member further and further in. And then, despite it being her first time, Mio's inside melted like hot caramel.

Thanks to Maria giving some of her power to Mio, it seemed that Mio might survive the entire session. _'..A, amazing... I, really took in all of Basara...'_ She then permitted her master to do anything at all. "Please, oniichan... kill me, a hundred times over...!" She would allow him to anything he wanted.

With that, Basara thrusted in her like an animal, while squeezing Mio's huge breasts which were her weak spot. Basara couldn't believe he was inside Mio Naruse. He was doing something that no one else would ever do in the universe: be with Mio Naruse.

Both of them felt insane pleasure, and Mio orgasmed many times as a result. "Ah! O-Oniichan...AHHHHHHHHHHHN~!"

Once Basara exploded inside her hot and tight pussy, he knew her element was now his for the taking. Mio's element was **Fire** , and Basara absorbed it. He continued to thrust inside Mio, loving how good she felt to him. He felt like never leaving, and he could regret it when he had to pull out.

Now that Basara had received Mio's fire element, he kissed her lips deeply. He will proceed to have sex with Maria next, who recently just stopped sucking on Mio's breasts. "Are you ready to be next?" He asked Maria as he pulled his cock from Mio's creampied pussy and his hands left her waist. "B-Basara… Thank you..." She was breathing heavily, and Basara patted her head.

Maria nodded in response to the question, leaving Mio's sweating body. She laid next to her sexy sister. "Which position should we do?" She wiggled her butt.

"Sitting position." Basara got Maria to sit on his naked lap, which made her embarrassed. Basara then pushed past Maria's barrier, and he entered her tight vagina with his enormous cock. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"B-Barely...you're so big, Basara...!" Maria gasped and could barely hang on. She moaned loud as she took in the feeling of a big cock inside her.

Nevertheless, once Maria was more comfortable with the size, Basara ravaged her insides with his cock. After he plowed her pussy for awhile, the intense movements were causing Maria to cum uncontrollably. "AHHHH! Basara...AHHH! Nhh!" Maria shivered and her body gave out on her. Basara was also spanking her, which increased the power of their orgasms.

Basara soon came inside Maria's tight pussy, filling her to the brim with his warm semen. "..Ah!..Uh..." He shivered, then french kissed the succubus.

Maria kissed back, and pulled back to moan. "You like t-that? I can tell by your expression!" Maria gasped and came again, on Basara's big cock. "Yaaah…Nnn, yaaaah, nuuuu, fuaaaaaah!"

The element she possessed was **Wood**. Now that Basara obtained Maria's element, he had to shift over to Yuki. He pulled out from Maria's dripping pussy, then placed his cock infront of Yuki's entrance. "It's your turn now." He smiled, surprised his cock still had energy left.

Yuki nodded and blushed. "Do me like this, please..." She arranged herself into the doggystyle position. Her ass was her weakness, so this position would be perfect. "Go wild, if you wish." Yuki took a deep breath and matched his eyes.

Basara nodded in response. He placed his hands on Yuki's ass, then eventually pushed his cock through Yuki's barrier. He felt amazing while being inside her pussy. "Here I go..." He began moving at a decent pace.

"AHHH! B-Basara...ahh..." Yuki shivered as it felt like her body was on fire. "Ah, AAAaaaaahhh…"

Basara would soon cum inside Yuki; until then, he plowed her pussy without restraint. He loved squeezing her nice ass, as he continued thrusting harder and harder.

"Please, Basara...let it all out! I-I love it when you let out all t-that wonderful cum...!" Yuki gasped and her body gave out on her.

It was around this time when Basara felt his curse coming back to him. When the demon had snapped his fingers earlier, that was the catalyst for this side-effect. However it took a little while to effect Basara, since his spirit was so far away from the demon in the Underworld. As a result of the elements he absorbed, he managed to overcome the curse and completely destroy it! ' _So much for his curse... I've become too powerful now...'_ he thought, as Yuki came strongly.

"...Basara, you okay?" Yuki asked, while sweating.

"...Yeah, no problems at all." Basara resumed thrusting while slapping Yuki's nice ass. He continued to fuck her as he heard her moaning, until he exploded inside her. Now he had Yuki's element: **Gold**.

After Basara popped out from Yuki's pussy, he kissed his childhood friend with tongue. He now wanted to fuck Kurumi next. "Kurumi, you're up." He shifted over to Yuki's sister.

Kurumi blushed. "Finally!" Kurumi finally got to achieve her greatest desire, and be like the other girls. She kissed with Basara, as they tangled their tongues in a nice kiss, and she straddled his waist. Soon enough, Basara penetrated Kurumi's womanhood, taking her virginity for himself.

It was hard to imagine that Basara now had the virginities of five ladies. Plus there was many more to come in the future.

Now that Basara had entered the bodies of both Nonaka sisters, he felt more powerful than ever. "Please...go as much as you want to.." Kurumi blushed as she looked at his manly face.

"Very well, Kurumi." Basara began moving his penis inside Kurumi, loving how good she felt. The pleasure waves came strongly for both of them, and soon enough, Kurumi leaked her hot juices on his cock.

"I can't...take it...ahhh-ha...AHHHHNH~" Kurumi's body shook violently. She couldn't handle Basara's powerful penis dominating her.

Basara licked Kurumi's armpits, and then felt Kurumi came strongly on his cock as a result. "Here I come...!" Basara plowed her harder, then unleashed his hot torrents of cum inside of her womb. Thanks to this, Basara obtained Kurumi's element: **Water.**

He kissed Kurumi, Yuki, Maria and finally Mio. After kissing them aggressively, he found Zest climbing ontop of his strong body. "It's finally my turn, master." Zest kissed him deeply. Although, deep down, she was actually concerned about losing her powers.

Basara kissed Zest back as well, as he played with her huge breasts. "Indeed, it's your time." He positioned himself near her holy entrance.

Mio decided to help out, since she knew what Zest was going through. "Zest-san...you must trust in Basara." She kissed Zest, which helped calm her down. As he shifted Zest into the doggystyle position, Basara gradually inserted his large dick into Zest's very tight pussy. "Trust in me, Zest..."

"AH!... M-Master Basara...!" Zest breathed heavily. She closed her eyes tightly, taking in the extreme sensation she was experiencing. It was of course similar to what the other girls had experienced previously. "Ah…ugh — gah!"

Basara made sure Zest was feeling more comfortable first, before he plowed her pussy like a jackhammer. Once he was at full speed, nothing could stop him, and he ravaged the dark-skinned hottie. Also, Kurumi was nibbling Zest's ears to add in some extra pleasure. He could also see Mio and Maria making-out while Maria played with her big sister's tits. Yuki got behind Kurumi and was fingering her, causing her sister to moan.

"MASTER! AH...I can't...AHHHH!~" Zest gasped and shook violently. She couldn't help but spill her juices all over Basara's cock.

"Good girl..." Basara rewarded the trembling lady with strong thrusts. Once he couldn't take anymore, his dick exploded inside Zest's vagina, filling it to the brim. "Ahh...!"

With Zest now included, Basara managed to absorbed her element as well, which was **Earth**.

Right after Basara pulled out from Zest's cum-filled pussy, he headed over to the backdoor. He was about to go back into the onsen where he had kissed with Grayfia earlier. He noticed something was on the ground that he hadn't seen before. "...What's this?" He bent down and grabbed what appeared to be a white bottle.

He had instincts to drink whatever was inside. Instantly, Basara gulped down the mysterious liquid... Suddenly, he felt immense power! "Whoa...what is this? I feel completely recharged." He turned back to the door and opened it, revealing the room where the ladies had just fucked with him.

"So...seconds, ladies?" He asked, with dark eyes.

They all had widened eyes. They couldn't believe he was recharged so quickly. Nevertheless, they didn't turn down the offer since they still had some power left.

"Come get us...oniichan." Mio said, looking cute. Deep down, she knew that she would end up marrying Basara first before the rest of his harem. This would be the way that Basara would 'make it up' to Mio, since she wasn't his first time at sex, but instead Chisato had taken that crown.

Basara took a quick glance at the same wall clock from earlier. The time was now 10:33 PM. ' _Hell, we've got plenty of time.'_ He then smirked and jumped into the pile of naked girls, kissing fiercely with all of them, and then stuffing up Mio's pussy with his cock. He was excited for the many rounds he would have with them that night. As a result, many moans and screams could he heard throughout the night.

(Hyoudou residence)

During that same night, Ise was about to head to his large bed after taking a hot bath with Kunou, Ophis and Lilith. All of a sudden, he felt someone jumping ontop of him: it was Akeno, who was naked!

"Ise... I want you..." Akeno told him with longing eyes. She was in a horny mood, and wasn't about to back down now.

He was currently very aroused, but also very confused while being on the large bed. "A-A-Akeno-san?!" Ise gasped at the sight of this beauty. Akeno who was on top of him started to take off his clothing smoothly, and had a determined expression on her face. "…Please, I want to engrave you inside me!" She succeeded in stripping Ise down to his boxers, and she grabbed his right hand and pressed it on her breast!

"Akeno-san...I...I uh..." Ise was at a loss for words.

Akeno then brought her face closer to his, giving him sexy eyes as she gradually leaned her body onto his body. Her face approached his even more, and exactly when their lips were about to overlap with each other...

"I found you." A sudden voice!

When Issei looked the way the voice was coming from, Rias was standing there. "Oh my, looks like we were caught." Akeno smirked and giggled.

"Akeno, what on earth are you trying to—" Just as Rias was about to finish her sentence, Akeno's soft lips overlapped Ise's lips. Her tongue easily came inside his mouth, with their tongues wrapped around each other. ' _My brain is starting to melt at Akeno-san's bold and aggressive technique with her tongue!'_

A few minutes after the passionate kiss, Akeno pulled away from Ise while leaving a string of saliva connected between their tongues. Akeno then told Rias, "It's a special graduation ceremony for myself."

Rias began to make an adorable face, and became enraged! _'Uh oh...!'_ Ise was in for it now. He even thought that Rias and Akeno might start a pillow fight!

Rias walked towards the bed, then grabbed his head tightly with both her hands. Ise now found his lips overlapping with Rias' lips this time!

 _'...T-This time I'm sharing a deep kiss with Rias..!'_ Ise's mind went blank. Their tongues started to tangle with each other, making it even more daring and passionate than the one he had with Akeno before. One minute easily passed during the kiss.

Rias then took her head away from him and then muttered. "…I guess I have washed over the kiss you had with Akeno just now with this? I cannot afford to lose!" She even had a magic barrier around the room, so nobody could enter and spill the fun. And Akeno seemed surprised, and aroused, at this new development.

Ise gasped at the two beauties who were fighting over him. _'...Is this it? Can this really be it..?! ...Maybe Basara was right! It's my time now! My turn, finally! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!'_

It seemed that Issei might finally have a chance to please his ladies, in some type of manner. What will end up happening?

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, another chapter down for the books.**

 **As we can see, Basara finally managed to have sex with his main harem. He obtained the elements from them, and during the hot and steamy session, he even managed to destroy that dreaded curse from the demon. The other ladies will have their time in the future.**

 **Also, just so you all know, I will have more lemon scenes with girls like Mio and such. It will definitely happen more than once, with different positions and different scene locations. Grayfia will get hers too at some point, so that will be very tasty.**

 **As for Yasaka, I know some of you want her to be with Basara. I'm not against the idea, but it does seem weird to make that happen because Yasaka is apart of Issei's harem in the LN. Or at least it's implied to be a future thing. With that being said, I think she will be up for grabs for now, until I can think of a final answer.**

 **The demon also seemed to be playing with fire, in other words messing around with the idea of merging more universes together. However he is afraid of the consequences, and refrains from making dimensions collapse and shit.**

 **Well, until next time, take care everyone!**


	14. Summer Vacation!

**Another Nightmare, Chapter 13**

"...Is this really happening?!" Issei's vision only consisted of two large pair of breasts, belonging to the gorgeous Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. "Come on, Ise. Let's have some fun with Akeno." Rias gave him a peck on his lips. Plus, Akeno started to pat herself on her chest on purpose. _'It's affecting my crotch…'_ Ise couldn't help but stare.

 **[Music: Tantric Sexual Soundtrack Vol. 1]**

After some nervousness, Ise maned-up after thinking about advice he heard from Basara earlier. And soon enough, the three of them began a three-way make-out session. Ise enjoyed the kisses he received from Rias and Akeno, and Rias even enjoyed the kisses she got from her queen. After they finished their hot french three-way make-out, Ise wondered what the girls would do next. His manhood was exposed, and ready to go.

Rias smiled at Ise while she climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately. She straddled him, his hard cock pressed up against her belly. "All you have to do is put yours into mine." She pointed to her important place.

Ise couldn't risk a heart-attack, though. "R-Rias...?!" Instead, it seemed that Akeno wanted some more foreplay. "Let's tease him first, Rias." After Rias nodded in approval, the ladies began kissing his body all over. Ise's body shivered in delight, while Ddraig was jealous and yelling at Ise inside his head! ['PARTNER! Think about what you are doing!']

 _"I'm NOT thinking...which is the whole point! Uooooohh!'_ Ise instead enjoyed the girls who were kissing and massaging his body. Akeno then started a new, tastier activity. "Allow me to taste you..." She bent down and stuffed up her mouth with Ise's cock!

 _'UUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHH!'_ Ise almost blew up, at the result of experiencing his first blowjob. _'…! …Ku, it's a sensation I can't describe with words. I thought about it many times but it feels so amazing inside a girl's mouth! It feels slippery but warm, and the lips feel so soft… Furthermore, my dick is sucked with "Chu-chu" sounds… This sucking dangerously stimulates me! It feels really amazing! Aaaah! Everything is getting pink colored inside my head! Amazing! This is too amazing! An act that surpasses any "act" in porno videos is happening to me!'_ Ise's mind went into the gutter, as Akeno pleasured him.

''CHUPI-CHUPA-CHURU~'' While sucking his cock, Akeno was making obscene sounds on purpose. She was enjoying his reaction. As for Ise, he could only tremble, with his face completely red, letting his body enjoy the pleasure of being sucked. _'Aaaah, I'm definitely going to save this memory in my head for eternity. Wait! If I think about it I will be receiving this from now on!? Uoooooooooooooo! This is the best, indeed!'_

['DAMN YOU, PARTNER!'] Ddraig yelled at Ise in his own mind. In response to this, Issei had enough. _'Ddraig! Right now I am experiencing the best moment in my life! So, will you kindly shut up?!'_ Soon, Ise came strongly inside Akeno's mouth. "UUOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" He trembled as he unloaded his man juice in the mouth of Akeno.

"MPPPFFF!" Akeno's eyes widened as she attempted to shallow everything. After pulling away, she gasped for air, but enjoyed Ise's taste. "Ara ara! That was amazing, Ise! You came so much!" Akeno made a naughty face. "If you make a cute reaction, then I'll feel like giving you more service."

"Se-Service?"

However, Rias butted in. "It's my turn now, Akeno. Stand down, please." She took Ise's cock herself for the next round. She stuffed up her cheeks with Ise's cock, which was already wet and hard.

"UUUOOOOOOO!" Ise gasped and shivered. He was now feeling Rias' hot and wet mouth on his cock. She started to swirl around his dick with her tongue, sending Ise even more pleasure. ' _Wai-Wait Rias! It's too much! It's too erotic! UOOOH!'_ It was clear that he couldn't handle much more, especially since someone like Basara had much more experience.

After Rias sucked Ise's cock fiercely, he came inside of her mouth as well. "GAHHHHHH!" He yelled out and closed his eyes tightly. He was dying to live!

"Mmmhp... Ise, it's quite good. Rich and creamy." She licked her lips seductively.

By this point, the two girls pressed their large breasts against Ise's cock. "GAHHHHNHAHAHHH! Wait, wait! Rias and Akeno-san?! UOOOOOHHH!" Ise panicked at such a thing that was too much for him to take. As Rias wrapped her nice big tits around his cock, she asked him "How does that feel? You like that?"

Akeno decided to press Issei's cock harder against her tits. So now Issei's cock was being sandwiched by two pairs of tits on either side. "Ara ara. Here, feel mine as well." She glanced at Rias with determined eyes. "I won't lose to you, Rias!"

Rias became more bold. "You're on, Akeno!" It was a competition, indeed.

The girls grinded against Issei's erection vigorously. They didn't wait for him to recover from the tremendous amounts of pleasure he was receiving. He had to live on to see this thing unfold, but he wasn't sure if he could survive much longer. _'Dying's easy, it's living that's hard!'_ As a result of him cumming inside of their boobies, Ise soon fainted. ''BUHAA!'' There was blood coming out of his nose; dozen of liters of blood coming out, as Ise passed out completely.

God only knew when he would get back up.

(In the dead of the night)

 **During that night, both Issei and Basara experienced another nightmare. They weren't too sure why this happened, since the demon was locked away. However, it may have had something to do with the Dark Indoraptor's remnants that Rias had stored inside an Evil Piece...**

* * *

Some time has passed.

The demon has been locked away the entire time. However, Issei and Basara will still sometimes experience horrible nightmares when they slept. Thankfully, they had their respective harems to help them get through the bad times. Speaking of which, Basara pleasured his harem every single day of his life. The girls who had become absolute slaves were Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse, Yuki Nonaka, Kurumi Nonaka, Zest, and Chisato Hasegawa. Plus, Basara recently took the virginities of Nanao and Celis. None of the ladies could think of a single reason to keep on living if they couldn't have Basara's cock for life, so thankfully, they did.

Basara would eventually have sex with his extra ladies, which included Jeanne, Seekvaira, and of course the beautiful Grayfia. Other human girls such as Rikka, Murayama, Katase and Aika Kiryuu fell for him due to his male scent. It was possible he could fuck them as well, if he wanted to. He would have added Abe Kiyome to his harem as well, but it seemed she was more interested in Issei; so instead, Basara kissed Kiyome in a platonic way.

''My name is Basara Toujou. I'm from the Hero Clan, and I sacrifice myself for the sake of the world and everyone in it." That was his main line. And by now, it also seemed that hundreds of women from the Demon Realm/Underworld wanted to fuck Basara as well.

Plus, Basara would go ask Chisato for advice on several different matters. That was one of the biggest factors of their relationship, and Basara was glad Chisato was always available for advice. She had a lot to say about life in general, so her advice was very helpful. He always loved their sex together, especially the morning blowjobs and titjobs he endured from her. Chisato would wake Basara up in the morning, and fiercely move her mouth up and down on his hard cock. While he was squeezed inside her huge breasts, she would rapidly move her breasts at a fast rate. "Oh god...oh..." Basara shivered and moaned. He would soon cum in her mouth, not leaving a single drop behind. It was amazing to say the least.

As for Issei, he still hadn't had full sex with any girls from his harem. However, he has sucked the breasts of most of them: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko (shirone form), Kuroka, Ravel, and Rossweisse have experienced the Grabbin' Dragon sucking their oppai. But ever since that one night when he had some fun with Rias and Akeno, he hadn't gotten anything else that was tasty like that. He may have been close a few times before, but ultimately, his cock-blocking black cloud was still over his head.

However, Issei Hyoudou was honest, rich, powerful and handsome; it was clear he was lined-up to have plenty of wives in the future.

Together, the two of them kicked ass right and left; it was clear that they were **blood brothers.** No villain could overcome them. Plus, the entire union always stood together for any given situation. Ise also trained with Basara occasionally, but it seemed Basara was too powerful with all of the absorbed elements that he had. If Basara had sex with more women, his power would grow to even bigger heights. He was especially interested in fucking with Grayfia, since he speculated she had an **Ice** element he could absorb from her.

However, it seemed that more convincing from Mio and the others for Grayfia to accept her feelings for Basara was needed. Also Basara and Grayfia needed some more time alone so that they could really get intimate with just the two of them; this was something that only happened once in a while. If something like sex ever did happen between Grayfia and Basara, it would be Grayfia's first sexual moment with another man other than her husband Sirzechs. However, it was true that Basara loved her and doesn't want her to feel alone while Sirzechs was sealed away.

In a surprising move, Serafall was able to get out of the isolation barrier where the 666 battle was taking place. Her presence was instead replaced by an unnamed Super Devil. This meant that thankfully, Serafall could live again and rejoin the Four Great Satans. Basara shared hugs and big kisses with her more frequently now, along with Tiamat, Grayfia, Venelana, Lavinia and Gabriel as well.

It was also during this time-skip when Basara had the chance to meet Yasaka, Kunou's beautiful mother. He took a knee and kissed Yasaka's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Yasaka-san."

"Oh my...what a gentleman. I can see how everyone is fond of you." Yasaka smiled at the teen. However, Ise wouldn't give up Yasaka without a fight. Even though Ise wasn't officially with Yasaka in any way, he had his eye on her first. It seemed the two of them would battle over her... one day. Until then, Basara would share platonic kisses with Yasaka and Kunou whenever possible.

But for the most part, the daily life of Basara Toujou was killing foes who deserved a brutal death, and then fucking the brains out of beautiful women. Along the way was his best friend Issei, desperately trying to catch up to Basara who was close to becoming a god. Indeed, Basara's father Jin Toujou was known as the 'God of War' for a reason, and now the son was following the footsteps.

Matsuda and Motohama had recently begun a stand-up comedy position. Unfortunately for them, things were going terrible for them. "Whadda call an insane guy who's riding a motorcycle?" Motohama asked his partner on the comedy stage. "What!?" Matsuda asked with dumb excitement. "A moto-psycho!" Motohama gave the punchline. Both of them slapped each other's backs and slapped their knees as well. However, the crowd was silent. It was like fucking crickets.

As a result of their failure, they were kicked out in no time.

Meanwhile, Basara planned on finding a way to resurrect the three Fallen Angels that Rias had killed in the past. These deceased Fallen Angels were Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt; Basara planned on turning them into his sex slaves at some point. He could already see - in a vision - them sucking fiercely on his huge cock, so it seemed that things were looking good for him in the future.

Basara also thought about transforming Kiba and Gasper into female versions of themselves, and add them to his harem as well. Kiba would be known as "Yumi", and Gasper would become "Godiva". However he knew that Issei and Rias would most likely not approve of this idea.

Also during this time period, Issei managed to learn how to pull off a real life Kamehameha! Son Goku from the _Dragon Ball_ series was his idol, and so he always wanted to fire an actual Kamehameha. Now, he was able to pull one off. Basara and the others always wondered how he managed to do it, and his simple answer was that since he could receive pleasure from his harem now, he found that he could reach new heights.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Ise fired off the mighty blast at Basara, one day during a training session.

However, Basara was too fast now. He managed to dodge the assault, and then he knocked Ise away with a powerful kick. "Your Kamehameha's are too slow, Ise. You'll have to do better than that.''

Damn. There was always a catch.

(Later that same night)

Basara was now naked in an outdoor onsen at night. With him were beautiful naked ladies - Mio, Yuki, Zest, Verrine, Penemue, Lucia, Chisato, Grayfia, Lavinia, Jessica Lagerkvist, Jeanne, Seekvaira, Griselda, Gabriel, Tiamat, Mirana Shatarova, Serafall, Venelana, Celis, Yasaka, and finally Suzaku Himejima, who was Akeno's hot cousin. Both her and Akeno had the same bust size. "Thank you for inviting me here tonight, Basara-kun." Suzaku smiled at him.

Basara and the ladies shared conversations and kisses throughout the night together. All they had was the sound of bugs, and the beautiful moonlight in the sky. At one point, Basara stood up and showed the crowd of women his enormous cock. "So which one of you will be first?" He thought about having Gabriel first.

They all gasped in response, and they seemed to accept what was coming. However, Mio cock-blocked him before he could go through with it. So you could say that on that night, Basara briefly caught Issei's cock-blocking black cloud.

* * *

(Lundvall City)

One night, in the Current Demon Lord Faction's stronghold of Lundvall City... **[Music: Medieval Fantasy Music - 'Medieval Whispers']**

Lars came alone to 'a certain shop' in the city below the castle. It was a boutique store exclusive to female members that specialized in selling women's clothing, underwear, shoes, socks, and even cosmetics products. Its customer range was targeted towards noble high-class demons, but in fact, the majority of customers were actually ladies and maids who wanted to satisfy the requests of their masters. Because these nearly uncontrolled requests came at all times of the day, in order to meet these needs, this shop was almost open all year round. The interior decoration of the store was uniform, and full of artistic style; placed upon shelves were a selection of high-grade products.

"Sorry for making you wait." A male clerk took something from the back of the store, and came up to the counter in front of Lars. It was a small wooden box. The store clerk placed it on top of the counter, and opened the lid to show its contents — a dark green glass bottle with a blue lid, and a transparent liquid within the bottle. "Is this the one that you wanted?"

"…Yeah, help me wrap it up." Lars told him.

The store clerk then placed the bottle back into the wooden box, began to pack it, and then said "You know, I was really quite surprised. It was announced not long ago that this item was going to stop production and would be recalled, so those who know that it is still in production are among the very few."

"…I heard that there was a problem with the raw materials of the bottle, so it was just a temporary stop in production."

"Yes…I beg your pardon, could you please tell me where you heard about this news regarding this item?"

Towards the store clerk who was looking at him side on, Lars took something out of his pocket as a reply. It was a finely carved silver pocket watch. As soon as he saw the coat of arms engraved on the cover, the store clerk widened his eyes in shock. "Isn't that something only His Majesty Leohart…"

"If you tell anyone that I bought this bottle of liquid, it would cause trouble for His Majesty…it would probably cause the most trouble for this store, as well as yourself." Lars threatened him. ''As long as you remain tight-lipped, and don't ask any questions, then nothing will happen, and you won't have to worry about anyone getting angry. When you do the books, discreetly write the date that this bottle of liquid was bought before the recall date, and then forget about this. This is for the good of yourself and the store."

"…I understand."

Lars then took the paper bag from the store clerk with a tense facial expression as he paid for it, and then left the shop. "Seriously…why am I doing something like this." He then sighed in complaint as he stepped onto the road outside the shop towards the castle.

Basara had requested for his friend Lars to obtain for him this bottle of peculiar liquid that was no longer available for circulation on the market. It was now indeed in Lars' hands. Basara was unlikely to be able to understand the liquid of the Demon Realm; Maria, Grayfia or Zest had a possibility of knowing. So Lars was confused as to why exactly Basara wanted this bottle if he didn't understand it fully.

During this time, Basara thought about mating with the mother of all Devils and Adam's ex-wife: Lilith. Rizevim Livan Lucifer was the son of Lilith and the Original Lucifer. Basara wondered what it would be like to impregnate Lilith, the mother of all Devils. Thankfully both Rizevim and Original Lucifer were deceased, so they couldn't interfere with Basara's plans. But, he figured that Hades would want to kill him for it, so he decided to refrain for now.

* * *

(Island Resort)

On a nice and hot day, the union decided to head to a beautiful island resort. This was basically a vacation to get away from everything. They felt they all deserved it, since so much shit had happened with the destroyer demon previously. Unfortunately vampires like Nanao, Gasper, Valerie, Elmenhilde and the others couldn't make it, since they didn't enjoy being out in the heat and/or sunlight. Basara kissed Nanao, Valerie, Elmenhilde, Millarca Vordenburg, Bennia, as well as Ophis and Lilith, and finally Kunou before the group left. He also patted their heads.

"Have a great time, everyone!" Kunou smiled and wished them all a happy trip. She hugged both Ise and Basara.

 **[Music: Beach & Summer Time Soundtrack Vol. 1-4]**

Once the group arrived at the island via airplane, they exited and first went to the gigantic hotel. "Whoa..." Ise looked up in awe at the building. This was indeed a five-star hotel with countless rooms for visitors. The surrounding trees and lush forest made for a nice view. Basara and Ise were almost instantly recognized by the public, and so they ended up giving out autographs to the general public. Basara was recognized as being a hero from the Hero Clan, and Issei got recognition because of his ' _Oppai Dragon'_ TV series.

The girls were particularly excited about one thing: the bikini contest! That's right, there was a contest taking place during their vacation time. So the union had picked just the right time to go on their vacation in the first place.

Issei, Basara, Kiba, Vali, Lars, Matsuda and Motohama got ready. All they had to do was simply undress and then put on their swimming trunks in the men's locker room. Also, sun-lotion and sunglasses were necessary as well. As for the ladies, they headed off to the women's locker room and got undressed as well. Each one had bought a new swimsuit for this occasion, since they knew of the upcoming contest.

"I hope Basara will like my new swimsuit." Yuki wondered what he would think. "Don't worry Yuki, you'll be just fine." Xenovia assured her friend with a smile. Once they all chatted together in the locker room and got ready, they all headed outside to meet the boys near the beach.

"So, what do you all think of my swimsuit?" Rias asked the boys, as she spun around. She was wearing a black bikini.

Ise drooled at his girlfriend, Basara gave her a thumbs up, Lars and Vali approved of her, and M&M couldn't stop themselves from acting stupid. "Hot damn!" Both of them cried at the sight of Rias Gremory.

Akeno revealed herself next. "Ise, what do you think about me?" She licked her lips seductively. Her bikini was purple.

Mio, Yuki, Irina, Xenovia and Kurumi came out next. "And us?" As they all asked in unison, they revealed their new swimsuits to the boys. Mio's was red, Yuki's was dark blue, Kurumi's was light purple, Xenovia's was blue, and Irina's was golden.

"UOOOOHHH!" Ise drooled at the sight before him, as did M&M as well. Basara smiled and approved of all of them, while Lars and Vali couldn't help but feel embarrassed while staring at them. This was indeed a tough decision so far.

Next, all the other ladies showed up, each one looking fantastic. There was Jeanne, Koneko, Kuroka, Zest, Chisato, Rossweisse, Ravel, Maria, Grayfia, Lavinia, Yasaka, and finally Sapphire who was the biological mother of Basara and the aunt of Mio and Maria Naruse. Sexy, attractive and powerful, this woman really can give Chisato a run for her money. All of these ladies had bikinis that resembled their respective hair color, with the exception of Grayfia, who wore a light blue bikini. Also, the swimsuits were mostly the hot two-piece kind, but Koneko's was more similar to a school's swimsuit.

Basara could barely contain himself while seeing Chisato, Grayfia and even Sapphire in their swimsuits. "Well... it's a tough decision, for sure." He chuckled. Sapphire gave her son a bewitching smile. "How many times do I need to tell you not to stare so closely, Basara?" Even her voice was super hot. All the ladies were indeed beautiful, and no one could deny that.

 _'...Damn, I gotta admit...Basara's mom is HOT! HOLY SHIT!'_ Ise yelled in his thoughts. He then asked Vali about he thought about all of this. "Vali, what about you?"

Vali shrugged. "I dunno, man. I'm not into this stuff. I'd rather take down some foes using my awesome power." It seemed the White Dragon Emperor simply wasn't a woman type of guy. However, he did have to try and contain himself regarding Lavinia in her amazing swimsuit. She was the only woman who could tame him. However, she usually treated him like a younger brother. When Vali would ever discover that in life there was more pleasurable things other than fighting, then maybe he would stop behaving like a battle maniac.

Basara speculated that something was going on between Lavinia and Vali behind the scenes, but he wasn't positive. However Issei denied that fact, since he knew Vali better than most people.

During this beach trip, M&M had to be controlled by Issei and the others, before they ended up causing chaos at the beach. "HOTNESS OVERLOAD!" The two idiots couldn't control themselves. Sapphire sent them a death glare, which seemed to be enough to silence them... and made them shit their pants! Why they were even on the trip was beyond Basara. It may have been the work of Aika Kiryuu, who wanted to troll everybody. Basara also rubbed oil on all of the ladies' nice bodies as they laid on blankets, while Issei talked with more of his fans and handed out more autographs.

Once everything was settled, the group went to the contest's location. Basara hugged and shared big kisses with mom his Sapphire and all the other girls, for good luck. And soon enough, the contest officially began. "Welcome everyone! How's everyone doing?!" The announcer had a somewhat annoying voice. Just a regular looking dude with sunglasses and boxers, along with a beach hat. "All the ladies who want to participate, please come on over and grab a number!"

The girls all grabbed a piece of paper from a black box, each piece containing a number on it. After that, each girl had to introduce themselves to the large crowd of people who were watching. They waited in a line after a bunch of generic beach girls, about 150 in total, grabbed their numbers first. Ise and Basara didn't mind them though, even if they were only human girls in bikinis; it was still a nice view. However with the union ladies added in, things got more interesting and hotter. Basara also gave out big hugs and kisses to all the other human contestants, since they were attracted to him due to his male scent. Among this crowd was Aika, Murayama and Katase, along with Rikka.

Aika went over to Asia to hug her before the contest started. And once the first batch of typical women finished their introductions, it was time for our heroic hotties to go next. "I am Rias Gremory." Rias bowed as she stood up on stage. "My name is Akeno Himejima." Akeno smiled at the crowd of people who were already going wild, just from Rias and Akeno.

"Hi. I'm Mio Naruse." Mio was up next, looking hot as ever. Next was her succubus sister. "Nice to see you all! I'm Maria Naruse." She licked her lips. The crowd went even more wild and crazy.

"H-Hello... My name is Asia Argento." Asia blushed; she was cute, innocent and timid. Irina and Xenovia went after she did. "Hello everyone! My name is Irina Shidou!" She smiled, full of energy. Xenovia didn't smile, and instead just introduced herself. "I am Xenovia Quarta."

"Hello... I'm Yuki Nonaka." Yuki told the audience with a soft voice. Her sister Kurumi got up after she did. "I'm Kurumi Nonaka." She pouted with a cute face, since so many guys were staring at them both.

The crowd couldn't handle much more of this. The women were too hot to handle! But there was even more to follow. Next up was the beautiful Rossweisse and Zest. "Um, hello. My name is R-Rossweisse..." It seemed even Rose was timid out in the open like this. Zest wasn't, on the other hand. "Name's Zest, and don't you all forget it." She was hot and tough, for sure.

Ise and Basara had a hard time picking the winner in their own heads. As they watched from the crowd, which now didn't include M&M because Basara knocked them out, the line of hotties continued on.

Ravel stood on the stage next. "Hello, e-everyone... You can call me Ravel Phenex..." Even a beautiful phoenix like her seemed rather shy. She blushed and looked the ground. She wasn't used to this kind of thing, similarly to Asia.

The two nekomata sisters, Koneko and Kuroka, were next on the list. "...Hello... I'm Koneko Toujou..." Koneko acted her usual way. Kuroka on the other hand was more similar to Akeno or Maria. "Hi, nyah~ I'm Kuroka, pleased to see everybody here today." She made sexy poses and licked her lips.

The crowd just about had a heart-attack by now. But they had to stay alive, just like Ise and Basara had to!

Next up: Lavinia. "It's a pleasure to be here. I am Lavinia Reni." She made a nice smile to the crowd, who couldn't stop looking at her tits. Even Vali was now blushing at Lavinia up on the stage.

Sona, Tsubaki, Momo and Seekvaira followed after. "My name is Sona Sitri." She wasn't confident in winning, because of her small chest. But she was attractive in her own way. Tsubaki, on the other hand, gave Rias and Akeno a run for their money in the breasts department. "...I'm Tsubaki Shinra." She adjusted her glasses while standing on stage. "And I am Seekvaira Agares." She had a cold vibe, which made the crowd feel a bit uneasy. And finally, there was Momo who was apart of Sona's peerage. "I'm Momo Hanakai."

Jeanne was next, followed by Celis. "Hello everyone! Call me Jeanne." She gave a nice smile to the crowd, while wearing a green bikini. "Hi! My name is Celis Reinhartd, and I'm from the Hero Clan." Her bikini was blue.

Last but definitely not least, the super hotties Grayfia, Yasaka, Sapphire and Chisato got on the stage. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am also known as the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation." Her presence in a bikini on stage made the crowd frozen with boners. Next, Sapphire introduced herself. "Name's Sapphire. Just don't talk to me, any of you." Her intentions were clear, and made the crowd shit themselves in fear.

Yasaka was up now. "I'm Yasaka, from Kyoto. Nice to meet you all." She had a bright smile.

And finally, there was of course Chisato. "I'm Chisato Hasegawa. I need no further introduction." She made a sexy smile, her nice breasts giving everyone a fantastic view. It seemed that she could be the winner, but it was anyone's guess.

"I won't lose to you." Grayfia told Chisato with honestly. "...We'll see about that, Lucifuge." Chisato smirked at her hot rival. Things were really heating up.

During this time, more beautiful women showed up fashionably late. This included Venelana, Gabriel, Raphaeline (Basara's other sexy mom), Tiamat, Verrine, Coriana, Kuisha, Jessica Lagerkvist, Mirana Shatarova, Kiyome, Xuelan, Siris, Yubelluna, Marion, Burent, Mihae, Roygun, Lady Phenex (Ravel's mother), Penemue, Sheila, Lucia, Lint Sellzen, Ingvild Leviathan, Serafall, Suzaku, Tomoe Meguri, Reya Kusaka, Tsubasa Yura, Ruruko Nimura, Liala, and Griselda. Basara saw them all arrive and he gave them all big kisses and hugs. ''Nice to see you all finally show up." His manhood shook in his pants from all the nice kisses he received.

"We apologize for the wait~" Gabriel said in a sweet voice. She was then followed by Venelana. "Yeah, we had some things back home to take care of." It was also nice to see Raphaeline again, whom Basara thought was dead. However, thanks to help from Rias, she was revived. "Looks like there's a ton of competition today." Basara also offered to rub oil on their bodies, to keep them from getting sun-burned.

With even more women on the line, the contest became even crazier than before. ''Damn, what a contest.'' Basara and Ise both had to admit it. So many beautiful women that it was ridiculous. The crowd was basically either dead, silent, aroused, frozen, or heading to use the bathroom because of their crapped pants.

Which lady would win? Find out next time!

* * *

 **Author's Note **

**Alright guys, yet another chapter down. I really enjoyed writing this one, since it has hilarious stuff and it's tone is more lighthearted.  
**

 **As you all saw, Issei did manage to score some points with his harem; however, he ended up "cock-blocking" himself this time. I feel that whenever he faints in ecchi situations, that it's very true to his character in the light novel and the anime. Ultimately though, he did earn some points, so he's not 100% cockblocked now. Some evolution for him, you could say.  
**

 **Plus he learned a Dragon Ball move, which is pretty hilarious.**

 **I also have two things mentioned in this chapter, that will take off later in the story. The first one is the special secret bottle that Lars got for Basara. The second one is the Dark Indoraptor's remnants inside the Evil Piece, and how it is secretly causing Ise and Basara to still have nightmares. Things will definitely get interesting later on. You can expect more excitement and action scenes down the line.**

 **A major scene between Basara and Grayfia should be included in the next chapter. Maybe even a full lemon. Also, I finally had the gorgeous S** **apphire show up. I'll admit that I had her on my mind a while back, but I kept on getting caught up with the plot in general. I was also thinking about adding Suzaku Himejima, Akeno's hot cousin, to Basara's harem.**

 **As for the bikini contest, I'll let you guys decide who wins! That's right, you all can vote in a review. The girl with the most votes shall win in the beginning of the next chapter. Also if I missed a girl that you wanted to be in the contest, please let me know in your review. I apologize because I know I missed some; I'll have them also join in as a late party.**

 **Ise's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Elmenhilde, Ingvild, Kiyome. _Possible: Ophis, Tiamat, Gabriel._**

 **Basara's Harem: Mio, Yuki, Maria, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato, Celis, Nanao, Rikka, Seekvaira, Jeanne, Grayfia. _Possible: Yasaka, Demon Realm ladies, etc._**

 **Until the next big chapter, take care everyone!**


	15. AN - Break Time

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I have an announcement for everyone that reads my story. As of right now, I've decided to file this story as 'complete'. Now you all may be wondering what's going on, since the story wasn't done yet. Well to be honest with you all, I feel that I cannot continue this story at this point.

There's a lot of behind-the-scenes stuff going on with my life, and that has affected my writing before in the past already. It has been happening more lately as well. As a result of this, putting out new chapters will become more and more difficult now. At first I was on a roll with this story, because I had the general out-line for the plot. But by the end of the last chapter, I've been noticing a few things: First off, some of my usual reviewers didn't show up, and that worried me that my story was going downhill, which I apologize about. Second thing is that I'm now feeling jaded about the story, since it has been going on for a decent amount of time.

What I noticed about me is that I can't always write a story with many chapters. It seems that a habit of mine is that I cannot write a long story; once it hits about 10 chapters or so, things may go downhill. This basically happened with 'Things Will Be Different This Time', where the story went on longer than it should have been allowed to, and eventually people were shitting on me for it. I don't want this story to fall into the same bottomless trap hole, so I believe stopping it now is the best option. A good writer needs to know when the time comes to end things.

Honestly, the story can end at a decent spot where it is right now: Basara has the elements from his harem, and Issei has evolved with his own harem. Plus the demon was captured, which was always the main objective in the first place. I planned on many more lemons, but some of my reviewers said that they were already 'tired' of them.

So with the 'behind-the-scenes' stuff going on, mixed in with feeling jaded and/or 'worried' about my story, you all can see that is a brutal mixture. Also, this story was only originally a pitch idea anyway, so it's possible that I lost sight of that along the way.

I do need to announce the winner of the contest from the last chapter, though. I do owe you guys that at least. The winner is... Yasaka, or Chisato. Basically a tie, since they both got votes. To be honest though, there wasn't that many votes since the reviews slowed down, as I already had mentioned before.

I want to thank all of you for reading my story. And also, I want to thank you all for sticking with me. Hopefully you found it enjoyable for the most part, even if there was some issues which I admit. Ultimately, this story is officially over as of now. Before I take off, I do want to give another shout-out to 'Testament of the DXD' by TheRealAlucard; I would almost consider his story a side-story to my own, since our stories have many similarities. Also our two stories seem to bring in the same audience of reviewers as well.

Thanks again everyone for supporting me!


	16. Revival

**A/N - Hey everyone, so I'm betting you all are surprised to see me back with a new chapter. Well to be honest, I missed this story and I have no other projects lined up at the moment. Oh yeah, and** ** **I also added in some new material to the previous chapters before I ended up writing this one. I wanted to apologize to you all for my absence; thankfully, the behind-the-scenes stuff I was talking about before isn't really a big deal now.****

 **During my time away, I have come to realize that I am better at writing plot, dark vibes, and action scenes, rather than lemon scenes. It took me a while but I've finally come to terms with it. I will try to still have lemons in my story, but they may not appear that much in great detail. I might just have scenes with tasty material in them, just to get a nice scene or good mood going.**

 **Also, I may abandon certain characters or/and plot points down the line. I'll let you all know if or when that type of thing happens. Also, I'll always be looking in the review section to see what suggestions you guys have for me. So far, the demon isn't going to be the main villain now since he is imprisoned, but now one of his spawns will be instead. With a new villain always comes a new story-line. Plus, I'll also have more references to other anime series.  
**

 **Before I present to you all my latest chapter, I want to give some** **shout-outs to all my main reviewers: Fortitude501, Mike Kromer, Yoriiroy, NightwingFP, therealtwoface9, otherbarry6, theraceytracey, akilja95, thechampionmike957, Bismarck Alexander, laceye94, harpylips, adamcoleera, fisherlaw373. Thank you for your continuing support, my friends.**

 **Things will be very interesting in his chapter. So without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Another Nightmare, Chapter 14**

The beach contest was hot and fierce to say the least. So many beautiful women in one spot, and the judges had a very hard time picking a final winner. They instead decided to make it a tie between - Gabriel, Grayfia, Venelana, Yasaka, Sapphire, Chisato, Tiamat, and Raphaeline. The sole winner in usual cases would wear a crown, but since it was a big tie, the judges didn't have enough crowns to pass round. Instead, the ladies used magic to clone the crown, so that all of them could wear one of their own.

"Well folks, that's the end of the contest. And thank god, too, since our staff is mostly frozen or dead at this point." The final judge ran off, wanting to get away from the bewitchingly beautiful ladies with magic powers.

With that, the large crowd of people could finally go back to their usual beach activities. Before they left the scene, Basara congratulated the large group of beautiful bikini babes. "In my book, you all pretty much won. So don't worry about the final choice." He smiled and gave all the beautiful women at the beach hugs and enthusiastic kisses.

 _'Shit, she's fucking beautiful!'_ Ise thought to himself while staring at Tiamat in her bikini. She soon caught on to him and threatened the teen. "What do you want, Red Dragon Emperor? Would you like me to roast you and Ddraig now?" She smirked.

"No no no no! I'm just uh...you know, checking out the view." Ise laughed nervously and ran away.

In the meantime, M&M ran off to fight each other in the water. Why exactly? No one knew, but Ise figured it was over which one of them would talk to a pretty girl first. Ise chuckled to himself and ignored the two goofballs. Nearby, there was an old pervert who spotted the group of hot chicks with Issei and Basara. He causally walked up to Rias, who was looking very striking. "Hello baby, want to come with me for a ride?" He had barely any teeth in his mouth. This old perv reminded Issei of Master Roshi.

Rias shook her head and sighed. "I would walk away right now, if I were you."

The old perv wouldn't leave. "No way! You're comin' with me!"

Rias knew she had no choice. She punched the perv in the cheek, sending him flying into the water. "That's what you get!"

Issei laughed. "Yeah, you tell him, Rias!"

Akeno witnessed this event and giggled. "My my, what a perv. I'd say he got what he deserved."

After that, Mio, Yuki, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Aika, Irina and Xenovia ran to the water to start playing together. By this point, Serafall had secretly taken off somewhere.

Koneko sat under the shade of a beach umbrella licking an ice-cold popsicle. Needless to say, this attracted a lot of attention. Looks like there were more pervs present than usual. Soon enough, Maria joined her and it would spark even more interest. "Koneko-chan, you're so cute!" Maria hugged her tight and licked her cheeks. This embarrassed Koneko beyond belief. "Maria...please stop..." Koneko blushed.

Grayfia relaxed in a chair under a very large umbrella. She looked gorgeous with her sexy bikini and sporty sunglasses on. Next to her on a small table was a tropical beach drink with it's own miniature umbrella. Next to her was a line of gorgeous women in her own league, such as Zest, Venelana, Sapphire, Gabriel, Lavinia, Yasaka, Chisato, Tiamat, Raphaeline and others, who were all laying in chairs as well. Basara asked them all, "Ladies, would you like some more sun-lotion applied?" They all smiled at him and nodded, so Basara went to work on the hot ladies' bodies, oiling them all up from head-to-toe. ''Oh my~" Gabriel giggled once it was her turn.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Basara?" Chisato smirked at him once it was her turn for some more lotion. Basara nodded and rubbed oil on her fantastic body, as well rubbing lotion on all the other huge-breasted women. Issei deep down couldn't help but be jealous. But he knew his ways in life were too lecherous, while Basara seemed more focused and mature. That's why the ladies allowed him to do the things he could do; they all trusted him. As soon as he began giving the gorgeous women lots of kisses, Kurumi pouted and pulled him away because she wanted some attention.

As for everyone else, they were either chatting together, playing in the water, building a sandcastle, or doing something else. And Issei did manage to get a bunch of phone numbers from beautiful women at the beach, so that rose his spirit. At one point though, Issei and Kiba caught Basara making-out with the three glasses hotties Sona, Tsubaki and Seekvaira under some palm trees.

"What're you waiting for, Ise? Come on in!" Rias was stunning in her bikini and very tempting.

Issei nodded and joined in. He soon grinned from ear to ear and performed a signature move. "Better watch out, the Flying Fish is coming!" He leaped tremendously from that very spot, arms out at his side, doing a forward flip before diving perfectly beside Rias and Akeno.

The spectators raised white plaques with '10' written on them and cheered. Perfect form and superb style!

"Kyaaaa!" Rias guarded herself from the big splash. Since Akeno was nearby, she did the same thing. Mio and Yuki also watched out for large splashes. "Watch yourself, Ise!" Mio yelled at him.

Issei soon emerged, catching his breath. "How'd you like that awesome dive? Wait, what's this?" He had a different colored bikini in each hand! "These are... It can't be!" Somehow in his epic maneuver, he managed to remove both Rias' and Akeno's swimwear! Miraculously, neither Rias nor Akeno realized they were missing at first. The churning of the sea and salt water seemed to desensitize and distract better than any pervert could hope for.

However, the girls' looked at Issei's hands and then at their own bodies and realized what just happened.

 _'Oh crap! How am I gonna explain this?'_ Ise knew it was only a matter of time.

"Ise-kun, you bad boy!" Akeno blushed and giggled.

"I never knew you were so bold." Rias laughed.

Issei was rather surprised at their responses. "I'm sorry, it was an accident! I won't do it again, at least not on purpose or to see the good stuff or-" However, before he could incriminate himself, he got hit by a random volleyball and let the swimsuits slip out of his hands. "Damn it!"

Rias shook her head. "Go and get them for us, okay?"

Basara decided to help out. "Come on Ise, let's go swim and grab those swimsuits."

Once the two of them grabbed what they were looking for, things went back to normal since Rias and Akeno got their swimsuits back.

(Later)

More time had past, and the group continued to have fun at the beach. At one point, Issei noticed Basara heading over to a large group of attractive bikini women in a different section of the beach, away from everything else. Issei wasn't sure if he had seen these ladies at the contest or not; he hid in some sand and watched them. He watched secretly as Basara greeted this new group of ladies with big kisses and tight hugs. It appeared he had known them before already, but Issei had never been introduced to them. In reality, this group consisted of women from other universes that were brought into the world by the curse demon's magic previously. Basara had kept it a secret until he felt the time was right for them to be introduced. However, Chisato, Sapphire and Grayfia were aware of this secretly, but did not reveal anything to the others yet. Basara had put up a mirror dimension barrier so that no one could see what was happening. It seemed Issei was the only one who managed to sneak in.

The ladies included but not limited to: Claire Harvey, Emilia Gudenburg, Sakura Kirishima, Erica Candle, Liddy Steinberg, Serbia, Miharu Kashiwagi, and others. ( _Hundred_ ); Aine Chidorigafuchi, Yurishia Farandole, Reiri Hida, Scarlet Fairchild, Grace Sinclavia, Landred, and others. ( _Masou Gakuen HxH);_ Lala Deviluke, Nana Deviluke, Momo Deviluke, Yui Kotegawa, Yami, Haruna Sairenji, Tearju, Run Jewelria, Nemesis, Mea Kurosaki, Sephie Deviluke, Kyouko Kirisaki, Rin, Saki, Ryouko Mikado, Risa Momioka, and others. _(To Love-Ru)_ ; Satellizer el Bridget, Rana Linchen, Ganessa Roland, Chiffon Fairchild, Arnett McMillan, Elizabeth Mably, Aoi Teslad, Cassie Lockheart, Ingrid Bernstein, Amelia Evans, and others. ( _Freezing_ ); Hakufu Sonsaku, Shimei Ryomou, Chuubou Sonken, Kanu Unchou, Gentoku Ryuubi, Shiryuu, Ekitoku Chouhi, Housen Ryofu, Bunwa Kaku, and others. _(Ikkitousen_ ); Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Rika Minami, and Yuriko Takagi. ( _Highschool of the Dead_ ); Eri Sawachika, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Mikoto Suou, Itoko Osakabe, Yoko Sasakura, Tae Anegasaki, and others. ( _School Rumble_ ); Airi ( _Quilt_ ); Celia, Kisaki, Neol, Bertille Althusser, Akane, and others. ( _Walkure Romanze_ ); Suzuna Kuraki, Mizuna Kuraki, and Yuriko Kuraki. ( _Moonlight Lady_ )

Moka Akashiya/Inner Moka, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendou, Ruby Tojo, and Koko Shuzen. ( _Rosario+Vampire_ ); Isuzu Sento, Muse, Sylphy, and others. ( _Amagi Brilliant Park_ ); Ayame Reikadou ( _Noucom_ e); Yozora Mikazuki and Sena Kashiwazaki. ( _Haganai_ ); Mitsuki Hayase, Haruka Suzumiya, Akane Suzumiya, Irisdina Bernhard, Meiya Mitsurugi, Yuuhi Koubuin, and others. ( _Muv-Luv_ series); Suzune Horikita, Kikyou Kushida, Airi Sakura, Honami Ichinose, Kei Karuizawa, Arisu Sakayanagi, and others. ( _Classroom of the Elite_ ); Sylvia Lyyneheym, Claudia Enfield, Julis-Alexia von Riessfeld, Kirin Toudou, and others. ( _Asterisk War_ ); Ikaros, Sohara Mitsuki, Astraea, and others. ( _Heaven's Lost Property_ ); Yumi, Souji, Kagura, Haruka, Siki, Rin, Bashou, Ikaruga, and others. ( _Senran Kagura_ ); Utaha Kasumigaoka, Megumi Katou, Michiru Hyoudou (she's not related to Issei), Izumi Hashima, Eriri Sawamura, and others. ( _Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata_ ); Stella Vermillion, Touka Toudou, Kanata Totokubara, Ayase Ayatsuji, Edelweiss, Lunaeyes Vermillion, Astrea Vermillion, and others. ( _Chivalry of a Failed Knight_ )

Basara hugged and kissed the lips of around 900 beautiful women who visited from the multiverse. Afterwards, the large groups all left before the rest of the union would start getting suspicious of this situation.

Overall, things were once again calm and peaceful. That was, until...

DON DON DON DON! The ground was shaking and they were affected by the tremors! ''W-What's going on!?'' Ise cried out, as all the generic humans ran off in terror.

A giant creature soon appeared from the forest, while pushing down trees. It was a dinosaur that looked very much like a Tyrannosaurus Rex! ''Wait, is that a T-Rex!?'' Ise gasped in terror. The rest of the gang were shocked themselves. "Stand back, everyone." Basara pulled out his sword, ready to protect the group with Ise's help.

"Yoo-hoo~ It's Levia-tan!" It was Serafall, riding on top of the T-Rex! She was now wearing a Magical Girl cosplay instead of the bikini. "Stop~ stop~." Serafall Leviathan treated the T-Rex like a horse and stopped right in front of the group. "Tou!" She jumped off the T-Rex and spun around in mid-air, while dropping herself to the ground... BANG! She landed face-first on the ground!

Having failed to land on her feet, her pants were exposed. _'Maou-sama's wearing striped pants!'_ Ise drooled as he enjoyed the view. _  
_

She got up immediately and smiled, while making a peace sign at them with her fingers. "Be amazed! Serafall Leviathan, at your service~" She has overwhelmingly high tension and an easy going attitude as always.

Grayfia sighed at her. "You were already here earlier. What's the meaning of all of this?"

"I want you all to help us shoot our film." Serafall explained to them, posing.

Film? As the gang were shocked, people carrying filming equipment came running, as if they were following the T-Rex. ''Did they prepare this dinosaur for the film as well?'' Mio asked.

"Serafall-sama! Scene 21, [The magical girl who gets friendly with the ancient dinosaur]! We got a good shot for it!" From amongst the crew, a middle-aged man wearing a hat and sunglasses appeared, holding a megaphone. He looked like a typical director.

''So is this person the director then...?'' Yuki wondered.

''More than that, I've never heard of a magical girl who became friendly with an ancient dinosaur before!'' Both Irina and Maria thought it was amazing.

It seemed this nice beach day suddenly became a filming spot for a movie. Once that was over, the rest of the day went by nicely, while the large union group had lots of fun together. Also, Basara passed around watermelon for everyone to enjoy. Afterwards, ladies such as Yubelluna and members of Riser's peerage, Lady Phenex, Venelana, Serafall, Lavinia, Tiamat, Gabriel, and others had to leave for other important things. Vali also had to take off as well, but not before shaking hands with Issei, Basara and Kiba. "Thanks for the shenanigans today." He laughed as he joked with them.

(Later that night)

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music, Vol. 3-7]**

That night, Basara had fun with most of his harem. Raging lust overcame him that day, and he had to satisfy his hunger before the night was over. They all transported to the Love Room that Xenovia told Basara about previously. It was the spot where Xenovia had tried to have fun with Issei in the past, but he always gets cock-blocked. This time though, Basara knew that a barrier had to be put around the Love Room, so no one could stop his fun with his harem.

The following ladies were present to please Basara - Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato, Celis, Jeanne, Seekvaira, and a special guest Aika Kiryuu. She came along because she wanted to know how good Basara was in bed.

He started off with sucking the breasts of Chisato, which in turn made the ladies wet already. After Basara revealed a slight, wry smile and revealed his huge cock - the fun could really now begin.

He ended up pleasuring the ladies all night along, allowing them plenty of chances at experiencing powerful orgasms. It was a night of pleasure to be sure, and no one could stop Basara Toujou. He felt sorry for Ise, who only had one special night with Rias and Akeno, and full-fledged sex hadn't even happened. Since then, Basara's the one who got all the action, and Ise continued to get cock-blocked on a daily basis.

"Mmm…aah, onii-chan...mmm…hah…!'' Mio was addicted to Basara's cock. She couldn't live without it.

"Mm, Basara—Fuuaaaaaan!" Maria came strongly on Basara's large cock. At one point, she thought about putting on a strap-on to plow the ladies herself; however, Basara kept her in line since he was the one with the cock and all the power. Instead, she did the usual activities of playing with the ladies' bodies, while also enduring pleasure from Basara.

"Aah…Basara...AAAAAAH!" Yuki moaned loudly as her body would give up on her, many times.

"B-Basara-onii-cha…fuaan!" Kurumi felt the same pleasure as her sister.

''Haah…Basara-sama…aah, Basara-samaa…!" Zest gasped as she experienced incredible orgasms as a result of Basara's love.

''Ah…hah…fuuuuuuuuaaah!" Celis had the time of her life. She never stopped wanting more.

''Aah…Toujou, chuu…haah, Toujou…mmm…Aah, mmm…haah…yaah, ah — aaaaaahhh!" Chisato felt amazing pleasure, the kind that Basara always managed to give her no matter what. It was different for her to be surrounded by other ladies from the harem; it was usually just her and Basara whenever she got some from him in private. But this time, she got to experience pleasure with many other beautiful women, and it was incredible to say the least.

''Haah…aah, amazing…yaaa!'' Jeanne could barely hang on, since she wasn't as much of a pro as the other ladies were at this type of thing.

''Ah…aah…amazing, it keeps getting hotter and hotter…'' Seekvaira's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

And finally, the special guest Aika had plenty of chances to sexually explore her secret desires. She put her hands everywhere possible, whether it was on Basara's huge cock or on a nice pair of tits. "Oh my...fufufu, this is amazing...!" She fainted before long.

The moans of Basara's harem continued to echo in the night as Basara went to town on them, with large amounts of stamina and semen. All of them were drawn into a vortex of pleasure that transcended their fantasies. Orgasms continued with no end, and the ladies eventually found themselves knocked unconscious.

(ORC)

 **[Music: Turok 2 OST - "Death Marshes"]**

Unfortunately, back at the ORC, things weren't looking too good. The **Dark Indoraptor** had managed to escape from it's Evil Piece prison, and it beat up the vampires who were looking after the club room while the group was gone. Nanao, Elmenhilde, Valerie, Gasper, and Millarca were all knocked out from the creature's swift assault. It then goes on a killing spree in the nearby city, causing chaos.

* * *

The next day, Issei, Basara, Kiba, Lars and most of the ladies returned to the Occult Research Club, to find a scene they wished they hadn't. "Oh my, what h-happened?!" Rias gasped in shock.

Thankfully, Kunou managed to escape from the beast when it escaped and attacked. She hid from the bastard until it disappeared into the city. She eventaully saw the group return. "Mother! Basara-kun! Issei-kun! Thank goodness you're all safe!" Kunou tackled the three of them to the ground, while she was crying. Yasaka kissed her and calmed her down. "It's okay, my dear. Mother's here now." Moments like these reminded Basara of the old days when he saved Kunou from bullies many times, and Yasaka would always thank him kindly.

Basara began helped the vampires into beds to allow them to rest, as Asia used her twilight healing on them. Ise, Mio, and Grayfia cleaned up the club room, while Kiba and Yuki were looking for clues to find the thing that did this. The claw marks was a clear sign for them. "Was it that T-Rex from yesterday?" Xenovia asked a silly question.

"No way. This was something else." Basara confirmed.

"I can't believe it..." Rias gasped once she discovered the Evil Piece that contained the Indoraptor was in pieces on the ground. "This is my fault..."

"Why did you even put that foul beast in there in the first place?" Sapphire asked a really good question.

"I planned on using it's power for our group..." Rias still couldn't believe this thing actually escaped.

"Don't worry, we'll track it down." Basara assured the group. Unfortunately, no one could sense the creature's energy signature. It must have been masking it's scent.

Irina then jumped up with an idea. "I've got it! Let's check the TV!" It was a good idea. All this talk and horsing around took time, but now the situation was updating rapidly.

They turned up the volume and the club listened to the news reporter. "This is Jack Ruins for Channel 7's CNA." The reporter was whispering in an unintentionally ASMR tone. "The News Agency has approached what we believe to be the latest tract of destruction by this yet unknown monster... We may finally have an actionable closeup shot for the first time since initial reports several hours ago..." He turned away from the camera, sneaking around a corner. "...For those of you at home, this is very dangerous, so don't try it..."

"Why is he speaking like this?" Grayfia wondered.

"So the creature can't hear him, I suppose." Mio reasoned.

"I bet that won't work, though. The thing's most likely got insane hearing." Kiba had a point.

Yuki closely examined where the news guy was reporting at. "I know that building... It's about 6 miles from here." When she said that, Basara was surprised but impressed with his girlfriend's knowledge.

Suddenly, Issei's eyes were drawn to something else on the TV screen. "Holy shit! You guys seeing this?!"

Everyone in the ORC gasped when a theropod-like dinosaur appeared from the far side of the building. The cameraman noticed first and screamed. "AHHHHHHHH! LOOK THE F**K OUT!" The live broadcast crew censored the outburst. The oblivious reporter wanted to make sure he had a good look at the beast before dying. "Hey! Where are you turning that thing? You're supposed to be filming this beast over here!" But then, the cameraman dropped his equipment and took off; the image showing for TV had turned sideways and it now had several cracks on the lens.

The reporter turned around, just in time to see his doom. "GAHHHHH!" He raised his arms in fear as the dinosaur's mouth closed around him, just as the footage cut out to static.

The club room fell silent. Quiet, nervous gulps made their way around. They all figured that bodies were piling up all over the city.

"It's almost as if Armageddon... has arrived early." Lars joked around. Issei rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah whatever, dude." In some ways, Lars reminded Issei of Vali.

"In all seriousness...Are you sure we can defeat this thing without issue?" Grayfia asked.

"I'm sure of it. We'll work as a team, and that beast won't know what hit him." Basara gave Grayfia's and Sapphire's lips a big kiss to calm their nerves. After all the ladies in the club reciprocated Basara's affectionate hugs and powerful kissing, it was time to prepare for their next big battle. Thousands were dead already by the monster, and the ORC couldn't waste anymore time in preparation. Afterwards, if victory was in order, Basara planned on having his first night with Grayfia in bed. By this point in time, both of them were emotionally ready to be together.

Lars, Kiyome, Suzaku, Griselda, Kunou, Yasaka, Asia, Sapphire, and Raphaeline stayed behind to help out the wounded. Everyone else - the union along with Sona's peerage - got into battle mode, and headed out to face the beast. Issei shared big hugs and kisses with Rias, Akeno, and Asia to gain more morale support.

Little did they know, the creature was getting stronger everyday. And it was absorbing the evil elements of Devilkind, becoming more violent and growing a pair of Devil wings...

* * *

 **A/N - Alright guys, there you have it. I managed to wrap up the beach stuff and shifted into the darker world. This chapter may seem a little short, but I just wanted to give this story a jump-start before continuing into the battle. Plus, you could say that Rias is almost like Iron Man, in which she wanted to do something for a good reason but it back-fired, and now there's a monster on their hands. Just like Iron Man and his Ultron project.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the beach shenanigans. Next chapter will be the big battle, as well as Basara x Grayfia. I will work hard to make it as good as possible. Although I can't guarantee when it will be done.**

 **And as always, feedback is much appreciated. Thanks again for all of your support.**

 **Until the next chapter, take care!**


	17. Night Fight in the City!

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm back again! In this new chapter, the union will battle against the spawn of the Curse Demon in the city. Will they succeed? Find out!**

 **By the way, I edited the last chapter to include a multiverse moment on the beach. More talks about the multiverse will take place in this chapter as well, which has showed up before in previous chapters. These universes included Ikkitousen, Hundred, Masou Gakuen HxH, Highschool of the Dead, To Love-Ru, and others. I'm just doing this type of stuff for fun, but you all can let me know what your thoughts are on this.  
**

 **Thank you everyone for the support, as always. Please enjoy the latest chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Another Nightmare, Chapter 15**

The upcoming battle with the dark creature was something that the Underworld was not aware of. Instead, the union decided to keep this whole ordeal to themselves. They wanted to take down the creature quickly, and without any outside interference. That way no one else had to worry. Unfortunately though, Asia had stayed behind to help the others, and so during this upcoming battle, the group would have no way of being healed. They hoped that the battle wouldn't take any casualties.

So far, as the union walked around and searched the city, they couldn't find the beast. The beast must have still been masking it's energy to stay hidden. "How are we going to find this demon creature?" Mio asked a good question.

"I think we're getting close to it! I can sense a deadly energy in the city, just barely though." Irina told her. It seemed her Angel senses were coming in real handy.

The group, along with Sona's peerage, made their way into the nearby city. Bodies had been piling up all over the city, and the carnage was too much to bear. Fortunately, the creature sensed the energy of the group looking for it, so it decided to step out and reveal itself. It roared viciously, revealing it's massive size and Devil wings. It was mostly black in color, but with red wings and a red long tail.

"...W-Why does this thing have Devil wings?" Lint gasped.

"I don't know..." Issei gulped.

Rias was wide-eyed at the sudden realization she just had. "This beast must have the power to absorb energy from Devils. Since it used to be sealed away inside my Evil Piece." She couldn't believe this nonsense.

Basara readied his sword. "Whatever, let's just take down his damn thing!" Xenovia, Irina, Yuki, and Lint all followed suit with him, grasping their powerful swords.

The big battle was about to take place at night in the middle of the city, which was littered with bones, blood, and guts of the fallen. It was now clear to the entire group that this vile creature had officially become the successor to the Curse Demon, the bastard which had originally spawned it.

 **[Music: Godzilla 2019 OST - ''Old Rivals'']**

The dinosaur/demon hybrid began powering-up it's red colored aura. "RROOOARRR!" It caused a massive earthquake, sending all of Sona's peerage (except Sona, Tsubaki and Momo) flying into nearby buildings. Also, the shock-waves sent Maria and Kuroka flying into a small building as well. Right off the bat, this beast had already managed to defeat several characters without even fighting yet!

"Holy shit! This thing is so goddamn powerful!" Issei cried out, summoning Ddraig to cover his body in Dragon Armor. "BOOOOSST!"

"Ise, Basara, everybody - we need all you at your best!" Rias yelled out the order. Koneko slammed her fists together and said "That's right. Let me at him."

The creature went after Issei first, since it had recognized him from a previously fight. The two of them began trading powerful blows, causing a large crater to form under their bodies. The crater became larger and larger as the two of them continued battling furiously. Soon, Basara flew behind the demon creature for a back-stab. However, the creature sensed Basara's attack and it suddenly teleported out of the way!

"Oh shit!" Basara cursed as he almost stabbed Issei by accident. Then, the demon creature reappeared next to both Ise and Basara, and it kicked them both into a few nearby buildings. After that, the dinosaur beast fired a powerful black-colored blast from its mouth towards the rest of the union!

"Damn you!" Rias flew up and attempted to stop the blast. Her hands couldn't touch it due to it's extreme heat, and her Power of Destruction attacks had no effect on it. Akeno and Mio also attempted to blast the creature's blast, but still to no avail. Soon enough, the blast exploded in the middle of the union's area.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Irina and Yuki screamed as they and the rest of the group narrowly escaped vaporization. Then, Grayfia launched an ice spear at the creature's head, attempting to kill it instantly. Unfortunately it was too fast and dodged the ice spear, then it began to steal the energy from Grayfia's body using a weird technique with it's Devil wings. "GAHHHHH!" Grayfia yelled as her body was being compromised.

Basara and Ise emerged from the building debris. "Damn it!" They both yelled at once, raising their power to the highest levels. The dinosaur noticed what they were doing, and it continued to fire mouth blasts in that direction. Ise and Basara blocked the blasts, but barely. By this point, the creature had absorbed all of Grayfia's power; it tossed her aside.

"Keep your guard up, Ise and Basara!" Kiba birthed a great sword, charging at the monster with his sword. He plunged his sword forward, but the beast teleported away. The beast then kicked away Xenovia and Irina at once, who were wielding swords of their own. "AHHHHHHHH!" The ladies flew into a few cars that exploded on impact. "Damn you!" Kiba really wanted to kill this thing now; but just as he attempted to cut off the creature's tail, it suddenly appeared behind him and slashed his back!

"GAHH!" Kiba spat out blood and he soon fainted.

"Oh no, Kiba!" Ise gasped and he went to his friend's aid. But, the creature teleported behind Ise and was about to slash him as well. Koneko then punched and kicked the dinosaur lots of times, but nothing made the beast flinch. It simply tail-whipped Koneko away. After that, it powered-up it's deadly red aura again, causing massive earthquakes and shock-waves. While Rossweisse and Kurumi attempted to stop the demon, it was no use.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire group were now flying into separate sections of the large city. Issei shielded himself and Koneko, but he still ended up flying with her in his arms.

By now, Rias became furious and held in her hands a 'Power of Destruction' magic attack. She powered it up to be at it's strongest possible, then she launched it towards the beast as she was being tossed around. "Take this...!"

The dinosaur got blasted, but the attack still didn't really do anything. However, it was now becoming annoyed. "RRRRRRRRoar!" It growled and flew super fast into the direction of the flying Rias, slammed into her, Mio and Sona with all it's might, sending them all flying faster into a ruined building and nearly destroying it completely. Right after the beast did this, it summoned an extremely large energy ball, and launched it into the city itself! It looked like Frieza destroying a city, but in this case it was a goddamn dinosaur/demon hybrid instead doing the destruction!

As it destroyed most of the city with one goddamn blast, it also absorbed the fallen power of the city. Now the beast was even more powerful than before.

(Meanwhile)

Asia and the others finished healing the injured people at the ORC. They were almost finished with cleaning up the place, when suddenly Asia had a really bad feeling that Ise and the others were in trouble. She wanted to send Ophis and Chisato to help them out. "Oh please help them! I think Ise-san is hurt!" She originally wanted to contact Tiamat, but she found that Tiamat was hard to get ahold of.

Ophis nodded and took off with Chisato.

(Back to the battlefield)

 **[Music: Turok 2 OST - ''Primagen Boss'']**

In the aftermath of the assault, 98 percent of the union were knocked out in several piles of debris. Ise had trouble standing up and laid on the ground weakly, while Basara attempted to keep his power level low so that the demon couldn't find him. Things were definitely looking grim for our heroes now.

Issei lost his Balance Breaker and was almost knocked out by now. "F-Fuck..." he moaned weakly. "Basara, how are we going to win...?"

"We just gotta wait until help arrives. I think I'm sensing Tiamat and Chisato nearby." Basara told him. Ise perked up at that news.

The creature began searching the ruins of the city, to try and find the bodies of the union. It figured they were all dead by now. Under some debris, Kuroka emerged and was furious. "NYAA! Take this you bastard!" Kuroka fired several black colored blasts at the demon. But it slashed them aside easily, and it teleported behind her, attempting to kill her! Right as this was about to happen, Ophis blasted the demon with a powerful dragon attack.

"I, have arrived." Ophis smiled. With her was also Chisato, who sealed the injured union behind powerful magic circles that acted as barriers from attacks.

The demon roared as it re-emerged from the assault by Ophis. It powered-up to maximum and charged at Ophis. "RROOOOARRRRRR!" But, she stopped it with a Dragon god barrier which managed to suck some of it's demonic power from it. "Nice try." She then blasted it again with all her might, followed by several more powerful blasts from Chisato. The demon flew way past the ruined city, and into a mountain range that was dozens of miles away. It had been completely devastated by the attacks.

With the creature defeated, Chisato and Ophis gathered the injured union and got them to safety.

(Underworld)

The curse demon, who was still locked away, had sensed the recent battle between his creation and the union. "Well, I'm not surprised they won again..."

He was also surprised to find that his multiverse crystal ball could gone crazy recently, which caused women from other universes to show up in the world. Recently, he had seen universes such as _Clannad_ , _Infinite Stratos_ , _Noucome_ , _Rosario+Vampire_ , _School Rumble,_ _Sword Art Online_ , and _Gakusen Toshi Asterisk_ reveal themselves from the multiverse. He wondered how the main universe hadn't fallen apart yet, since so many universes may come together at once and cause a collapse.

He figured that another force was at work behind-the-scenes, but nothing was for certain.

* * *

The gang made it back to the ORC, and Asia hugged Ise tightly when he entered the room. "Oh Ise, thank goodness!" She cried with joy. He hugged her tightly as Basara patted her head. Ise kissed with Rias, Asia and Akeno.

Basara then kissed big with his two moms Sapphire and Raphaeline. "Are you okay, son?" They both asked him. He nodded and hugged them. "No need to worry. Ophis and Chisato-sensei managed to save us." He explained to them.

"Indeed. Actually, it was Asia who sent them." Sapphire told her son.

Xenovia popped her shoulder back in place. "Man, what a tough beast that was."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Kurumi had to agree.

"Well at least it's all over now." Mio sighed in relief.

As everyone got settled and recovered, the union said their goodbyes for now and split into different groups. The ORC could only hold so many people and they had to leave due to how late it was. Basara hugged and kissed with Ise's harem, saying goodnight to them and also shaking Ise's hand. He then kissed Chisato as well, before she would leave to head back to her apartment. "Goodnight, Basara."

Ise then took off with Rias and his harem, heading back to the Hyoudou residence. There, Ise was surprised to find Akeno wanting to suck his cock! She was so happy that everyone was okay that she wanted to give Issei a reward. He had to use the bathroom first, but then the fun could begin afterwards.

Soon enough, Akeno began to give Issei her world-famous blowjob, a feeling that only Issei himself was familiar with once before. "HOLY SHIT DUDE!" He came buckets everywhere, which made Koneko punch him out the window since his yelling disturbed her sleep. "Suck on that, perv."

While Issei was knocked out, he had a wild-ass dream...

 _... "Yeah, keep sucking my cock, you hot bitches!" Issei smirked with dominance._

 _On their knees were three decreased Fallen Angels in real life: Raynare, Kalawarner, and Milltelt, who were all alive and well in this dream. They were all sucking and playing with Issei's family jewels!_

 _"I was wrong about you, Issei Hyoudou! I was totally wrong; you're an amazing guy, with a large delicious dick!" Raynare cried all slutty-like, and sucked on Issei's thing more. She admitted back when she was Issei's first girlfriend that she loved him, but she had killed him._

 _"I can't live without master's penis!" Milltelt cried as well as she stuffed her mouth with Issei's thing._

 _"You gotta fuck us like crazy after this, you hot sexy Dragon!" Kalawarner smirked as she sucked on the cock before her like there was no tomorrow._

 _"Fuck yeah!" Issei moaned as he shot cum in their mouths and on their faces. The cum dripped down their breasts as well._

 _All of a sudden, that bastard named Dohnaseek showed up, and was furious at the scene before him. "Issei Hyoudou...you dirty, rotten, perverted son of a bitch! DIE!" Dohnaseek flew into the air and was about to kill Issei in his own dream!_

 _However, an unexpected guest revealed himself in Issei's dream... It was Goku from the Dragon Ball universe! He was Issei's favorite character. He turned Super Saiyan, then began charging up his signature move. "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAA!" Goku fired the powerful blast at the Fallen Angel dude._

 _"NOOOOOOOO!" Dohnaseek was destroyed instantly._

 _"Hell yeah!" Ise cheered for his Saiyan friend._

 _Then suddenly, a thousand different monsters - such as Godzilla, Frieza, Majin Buu, Pennywise, Jason Voorhees, Dark Shrek,_ _ _Evil Issei Hyoudou,_ Slender Man, and sharks with FREAKIN' laser beams on their heads - all showed up!_

 _"What...the...FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK?!" Issei screamed in his dream._

 _As Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue and annihilated all the enemies with a Godly Kamehameha_...

...Issei had woken up outside his house. "The hell was that dream? It was nuts. But...pretty damn cool, too." He had to admit it, and he walked back inside to get back into his bed with Rias. Hopefully Koneko wasn't going to sock his face again that night.

(Grayfia and Basara)

Basara headed back to his house with his harem, and Grayfia joined him. After all, she had promised him a night alone together. Mio and the others went to bed, which allowed Basara to stay up with Grayfia.

"I saw that demon had absorbed your power during the fight... How are you feeling now? Is everything okay?" Basara asked her, concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Grayfia smiled and kissed his lips. The atmosphere was dark but calming.

As they laid together in the comfy bed, a sudden memory came into Basara's mind. He remembered when he and Grayfia had talked with Sirzechs not long ago. It was still possible to communicate with the sealed Maou, and even though Basara has way too much respect for Sirzechs to NTR him, Sirzechs and Grayfia eventually reached an arrangement where Basara was to be treated as an acceptable "substitute husband" to Grayfia. For the duration of Sirzechs being sealed away, that is.

As a result, they could finally have sex without any more worries or concerns. However, the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia was to not know about this, since this whole thing would must certainly confuse the young boy.

 **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Meditation Music - Vol. 10]**

Grayfia and Basara were now kissing desperately while they undressed each other. Eventually, Grayfia stuffed her mouth with Basara's hard and large cock.

"Oh god..." Basara moaned and patted her head while he received fellatio. It felt incredible, his cock inside her hot and wet mouth. "Mmhm..." Grayfia licked it deliciously and also squeezed it inbetween her breasts. "Feel free to cum anytime you want." She smirked at him.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer..." Basara closed his eyes and moaned. His cock was about to explode from Grayfia's ministrations. Soon, his cock couldn't take anymore and he unleashed his load in her mouth.

After that, Grayfia enjoyed the taste of Basara's semen. "You taste excellent, my dear." She giggled. "Mmm, I haven't tasted this in a while. I hope you're not thinking of stopping now." She winked.

This was only the beginning, and Basara couldn't wait. He was transfixed on Grayfia's voluptuous figure.

She then took a free hand and guided his cock to her opening, the cue that he may enter. "Mmm... Do it... Put it in me."

Basara nodded and he pushed past her labia and into her vagina, taking in the sudden world of pleasure that he now entered. The feeling was incredible. Every curve of her walls seemed to individually shape around his length. He almost shot off right away, but controlled himself.

"Ahn~! You're so big, Basara-sama." Grayfia closed her eyes and took in the sensation of a cock being inside her. "You wanted to do this all this time, right? Then do it! Go wild and pound me hard!" She put her arms around his neck.

Basara moaned and pounded away with the untamed strength of a jackhammer, almost trying to outpace the fact that he was gonna blow any second. He moved his hips without restraint and made the bed shake rapidly. He felt indescribable pleasure fucking the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation. "Grayfia..." He was also squeezing her large breasts at the same time.

"Ahn... You're doing well, Basara-sama!" Grayfia wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let your cock get absorbed inside my pussy, inch by inch!"

Enjoying the words that he heard from Grayfia, Basara continued to pound her pussy hard, deep and fast, as if trying to win a non-existent competition. He felt nothing but 100% pure pleasure coursing through his entire body. He could not find a good time to stop fucking her.

"Don't slow down! Haaahn~!" Grayfia held on for the ride. They began kissing passionately with their tongues tangled.

After they had sex for quite awhile, Grayfia had a new tasty idea. "Hold on...allow me to..." She suddenly used a magic circle to teleport them both somewhere. Basara was surprised to see them transporting somewhere right in the middle of sex. "What's going on?'' He wondered.

Soon enough, they arrived at Chisato's apartment in her bedroom! Chisato herself was still up at this hour, and was reading a book in bed. She looked over at Basara and Grayfia who had their parts connected, wide-eyed. "Basara? Grayfia-san...?''

Grayfia smirked at Chisato. "Fufufu. Please, would you...join us?"

Chisato couldn't help but get horny looking at this sight before her eyes. "...Why didn't you ask so earlier?" She smirked and undressed. Basara got even harder at this. It looked like a wild threesome night, as Basara had to pleasure two of the most beautiful women in the cosmos... all night!

* * *

 **A/N - Another chapter down in the books. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
**

 **As you all witnessed, the union almost got destroyed if it weren't for the rescue by the Dragon God Ophis and the beautiful goddess Chisato. Thankfully Asia had sent for them to help out. Plus I got a nice GrayfiaxBasara thing going on this time around, plus more hotness from Chisato of course. Plus, even Issei got some too in one scene, but more in a comedy style.** ** **I even had another one of those trippy dream-type of scenes this time.****

 ** **I think by the next chapter, I'll have more SoL scenes with the guys hanging out with the girls. This was suggested by a reviewer from the last chapter. Also, if any of you have harem member requests, you can post those as well and I'll check them out.****

 **All feedback is appreciated, as always. Until the next chapter, take care everyone!**

 **Updated Harem List:**

 **Ise's Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kunou, Elmenhilde, Le Fay, Kiyome, Gabriel, Ingvild, Yasaka.**

 **Basara's Harem: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato, Nanao, Celis, Jeanne, Seekvaira, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo H, Rikka, Grayfia, Tiamat.  
**


	18. Extreme Karting

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous chapter. Including the following: akilja95, NightwingFP, adamcoleera, Fortitude501, Mike Kromer, otherbarry6, Bismarck Alexander, thechampionmike957. I will always appreciate your feedback! I know that some of you criticize my lemons and their placement, but to be honest, I feel like I still need them in my story. Even if there's problems in the way I execute them, I still want to have them. If I were to try and place them better, I'll try to do so in the future.  
**

 **And now, I present to you all the latest chapter of my story. This time around, things will get pretty damn crazy by the end of it.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Another Nightmare, Chapter 16**

Things were really heating up now in Chisato's bedroom. Basara was laying flat on the bed, enjoying two hot women doing their extremely pleasurable activities on his body. **[Music: Tantric Sexuality Mediation Music - Vol. 9-10]**

Grayfia was riding Basara's cock at medium pace. She was resting her hands on Basara's stomach to balance herself. "Oh, B-Basara...y-you're so big! I love it!" She moaned in ecstasy. At the same time, Chisato was sitting on Basara's face and pressing her nice ass onto him. She loved the feeling of Basara licking inside her pussy. "Basara, keep g-going...! Don't stop! Ahh!"

Basara was enjoying way too much pleasure at once, and it was getting more and more difficult to hold in his orgasm. He moaned loudly as Grayfia kept bouncing on his hard cock while he had both hands resting on her hips. He absolutely loved it whenever Grayfia's pussy would tighten around his cock. He also continued to lick inside Chisato' wet and hot pussy.

Grayfia was breathing heavily as she worked her body more and more. "Ohh...oh yes, Basara... your cock is going deep inside me!" She began to ride his cock harder than she had before.

Chisato kept pressing her butt on Basara's face, wanting him to lick and finger her pussy more. "Mmhm! T-This is wonderful...!"

Basara moved his tongue all-around inside Chisato's amazing pussy. He loved how sweet she tasted. He was feeling his orgasm soon approaching, but he had to be a man and wasn't about to give in that easily. "Ahh..."

"Ah! Ahn! Don't stop...!" Chisato moaned out. She was feeling even more horny now, and so she reached her hands out to play with Grayfia's large breasts. Grayfia gasped at what Chisato decided to do, but she definitely wasn't going to try and stop her. She continued to bounce and grind on Basara's cock as hard as she possibly could. "Mmhm... Basara-sama, you're going to cum, aren't you?" She looked down at Basara. "Cum in my pussy!" She rode his cock like there was no tomorrow.

Basara nodded in response. "Here I...CUUUUMMM!" Basara's cock exploded inside Grayfia's wet, hot and tight pussy, filling it to the brim.

Grayfia gave Basara a sexy smirk while feeling her pussy being filled up with lots of warm cum. "Chisato, would you please?" She got off of Basara's cock and waited for Chisato.

Chisato nodded and got off Basara's face. She crawled over his body and proceeded to eat out Grayfia's tasty pussy. "Mmm... it's delicious." She giggled.

"We shall now switch places." And Grayfia and Chisato did exactly that. Chisato sat down on Basara's cock and moaned loudly. "B-Basara...you feel great..." While Basara closed his eyes tightly and gasped at the current sensation he was feeling.

Grayfia smiled as she slowly sat herself down on Basara's face. "Start by licking inside my pussy, then finger me as fast as you can."  
Basara nodded against Grayfia's bubble butt. He placed both of his hands on either side of her butt and begin to lick inside the holy spot. "Mmm.."

Chisato loving the feeling of Basara's large cock inside her. She rested her hands on Basara's stomach to hold herself up better as she started to grind and bounce on him. "Ahh! I-It's incredible...mmhm!" As Chisato's warm pussy tightened around Basara's cock, he felt like exploding inside early. But he couldn't do so, and had to fight on. After he had licked Grayfia's pussy for awhile, he began to finger her pussy as fast as he possibly could.

Grayfia smirked and decided to play with Chisato. She leaned over to press her nice tits against Chisato' tits, and gave her a hot passionate kiss. The continuous fingering Basara was giving her really made her go wild. She also pressed her sexy ass more into Basara's face.

Chisato moaned and kissed Grayfia back deeply, absolutely loving everything that was happening. She was anticipating Basara to cum inside her very soon. Speaking of which, Basara couldn't hold it in any longer now. He was nearing his limit from Chisato riding his cock vigorously, plus with the added in hot kiss he was witnessing. "I'm cumming soon..."

Chisato proceeded to bounce on Basara's cock at her hardest and fastest possible. She screamed in ecstasy and continued to kiss Grayfia with great passion. She pulled away and looked down at Basara. "C-Cum inside my pussy, Basara! Do it now! I want all of it!"

"H-here it comes-AHHHGAHHAHH!" Basara began to uncontrollably cum inside Chisato' heavenly pussy.

"Basara...it feels really good!" Chisato moaned with her tongue sticking out.

And after dumping his big load inside Chisato, he continued to have more rounds with the two beauties all night long. Thankfully they didn't have anything to worry about, such as killer dinosaur demons.

* * *

At around 7 am the next morning, Issei had woken up. His bed was full of beautiful ladies, thanks to Koneko forgiving him for the bullshit earlier. Rias was hugging onto Issei's right arm, Asia hugged on his left, Xenovia slept all crazy-like with her legs wrapped around Issei's neck, Koneko was sleeping on Issei's crotch. Plus, Irina, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ravel, and Akeno were all sleeping in the large bed as well.

Rias awoke next. "Good morning, Ise." She gave him a morning kiss. He returned the kiss, while also removing Xenovia's legs from his neck. "Morning, Rias."

Asia got up next. "Good morning, Ise-san." She smiled warmly, then puckered up for a kiss. "Morning, Asia." Issei kissed Asia's lips softly. Suddenly, he felt someone tug on his shoulder.

It was the sexy Akeno, who was giving Issei a naughty face. "How about me, Ise-kun?" She gave him a big kiss on his lips.

Issei kissed Akeno back and smiled. He then felt Koneko waking up on his crotch. He pulled off the covers to reveal her. "...Morning." Koneko yawned and smiled up at Issei. She crawled up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

After Ise kissed her back, he now had a big-ass boner from all the nice morning kissing he received.

Akeno knew exactly what to do. "Here, I'll take care of that for you." Akeno giggled and crawled inbetween Issei's legs. She pulled down his boxers and took his hard cock in her mouth, sucking hard right off the bat.

"Oh man, Akeno-san... It feels g-great!" Issei shivered in delight. He had just received one from her yesterday, but now she was blowing him again!  
Rias flipped her hair. She knew she could do better. "Move, Akeno. I'll take care of Ise's needs." Rias shoved Akeno out of the way. She then proceeded to suck on Issei's cock harder than Akeno had, while also massaging his balls.

"O-Oh shit! Rias! It's so...g-good...!" Issei closed his eyes tightly, taking in the pleasure.

Xenovia face-palmed herself. "You two move. I can do better." She shoved both Rias and Akeno out of her way. She sucked on Issei's cock at the best of her abilities. She stroked the shaft at a fast speed, while also sucking on the head and licking it.  
Issei could barely hang on at this rate. "S-Shit! It's too good! Gahhhh!" Plus, this was the first time he got one from Xenovia. He was surprised at how bold she was acting.

Asia had never sucked on Issei before, but she wasn't going to just stand on the sidelines. "N-No! I need a turn t-too!" Asia didn't bother pushing Xenovia away and she just planted her face next to hers. She aided her friend in sucking on Issei's cock and balls. "Good job, Asia. We can double-team him together." Xenovia continued sucking and playing with Issei's cock, with Asia's help.

Issei tried to hold on, but found it extremely difficult. "Ahhh! Damn that's good!" He moaned loudly, even more surprised that they joined in.  
After watching for a minute, Koneko decided to show everyone who's boss. "...My turn. Move." She pushed Xenovia and Asia away, then proceeded to suck Issei's cock like it was the tastiest lollipop in the world. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and teased him by moving her tongue in circles around the tip.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Koneko-chan! So gooooood~" Issei was surprised that Koneko stepped in the way she did. He was about to blow soon.

Koneko looked up at Issei to see his reactions. She felt his dick getting bigger inside her mouth and started moving her head a bit faster, sucking harder. She licked hard circles around his cock, then pulled it to the back of her throat, massaging the head while sucking harder. Plus, it seemed that Rias was using her magic to help Issei from cumming so fast.

"Shiiitttt...!" Issei's body shivered in pleasure. He tried not to cum, but it was proving quite difficult.

All the other girls' weren't about to just sit around and watch. They all licked Issei's entire crotch area at once. That's right: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Kuroka, Rossweisse and Ravel all went to town on him. Even with the magic powers from Rias, Issei exploded like a volcano. "H-H-Here I come-GAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAHH!" Issei came the biggest of his life. _'Now this is what I call a morning blowjob!'_

The girls' licked any cum that landed on their faces. They all gave their final verdict in unison. "Draw."

Rias started giving Issei a lot of kisses on his cheeks. "It's time for breakfast. Come down stairs, everyone."

(Later)

After breakfast, the entire union had a meeting at the Hyoudou residence. They were wondering what they should do together today, since their was lots of free time. First off, Issei and Basara began playing video games, and Issei would often go full AVGN while playing a game, which is something that Basara found amusing and laughed about it.

"I know! How about we go to the amusement park?" Mio had suggested it. And it seemed the suggestion hit home.

Everyone got packed and ready to go, and by 1 PM they had all arrived at the park. It wasn't too busy, so the union had plenty of time to go on all the rides and whatnot. Issei and Maria couldn't wait to try out the new go-kart stadium that had just opened not long ago. But first, the gang enjoyed some cotton candy and trying out a few small rides. After Kuroka and a few others got bored with the kiddie stuff, it was time for the insane stuff.

Issei jumped into a red colored go-kart. "Aw yeah! It's time for extreme cartin'!" He yelled with excitement. Basara, Rias, Akeno and everybody else also picked a kart of their choice. They usually picked a kart that matched either their hair color or shirt color.

 **[Music: Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled OST - ''Hyper Spaceway''.]**

"Ready. Set. GO!" Once the announcer told everyone to begin driving, things only went from bad to worse for Issei. That was because Yuki and Kurumi pulled off insane drifting, to which Issei stupidly tried to mimic but failed in doing so; this then caused Issei to crash into a Nitro Crate! "GAHHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"Oh Ise! Are you okay?" Akeno asked him as she drove past him.

"I'm okay..." Ise moaned weakly as he attempted to get back on his kart to start driving again. However, just as he got settled in his seat, Koneko drove past him in her white kart, and hit him with a banana peel. "Suck on that." She sped past him without remorse. Meanwhile there was TNT crates, Nitro crates, banana peels, spike balls, and holes to watch out for as the players were all driving.

With Ise's troubles only beginning, Basara attempted to get in first place. He was in the right position and even had a power shield around himself, to prevent attacks. However, Mio used an extremely powerful 'Time Clock' item which caused everyone to slow down on the tracks, and all items were rendered useless. "Oh no!" Basara's kart was now going super slow. Mio then passed by him, yelling back at him over her shoulder: "Sorry!"

Even though Mio was about to win in first place, Koneko suddenly flew over her head! "What the hell?!" Mio cried out in shock. It seemed that Koneko's kart managed to go over a speed jump pad, which allowed her kart to fly high into the air. Then she passed by Mio, thus putting the red haired cutie in second place. Koneko was about to win! "Looks like I win..." She could also hear from behind her the sound of Irina, Kiba, Xenovia, Maria, and Zest firing off green turtle shells at one another.

However, about 3 milliseconds before her kart would pass the finish line, a random-ass rocket blasted her! "AHHHH!" Koneko groaned in pain. But...It seemed whoever launched the attack only managed to help out Koneko... by giving her a blast-off victory!

"DAMN IT!" Ise yelled, since he was hoping to slow down Koneko with his rocket. Instead, he fucking helped her out! As he was distracted by this, "OH FUUUUUUUU-!" He crashed into the guard rail.

With the race officially over, Koneko was given a golden trophy. "Sorry your such a loser, Ise." She smiled down at the beaten-up teen.

Once the racing was over, the union decided to take a walk across the entire park. They chatted while drinking either water or soda. Overall, the union had a great time enjoying the fun moments together.

(Lunch time)

The gang decided to go out to eat at a fancy restaurant. With their combined wallets, the amount that the food would cost wasn't going to be a problem. After they were seated by the waiter, the whole party sat at the table with a bounty of delicious dishes before them. Both Issei and Maria couldn't hold in their drool. The succulent waft of tender meats and crisp vegetables was almost too much to bear.

Xenovia clapped her hands together and took a whole turkey leg for herself, munching on it hungrily. "This is fantastic!"

Asia gasped at her former holy compatriot's brashness. "That is so incredibly rude! We haven't even said grace. Oh dear Father who art in he- Owie!" She grabbed her temples as the sharp pain shot through, reminding her as always that she is a devil.

Chisato chuckled. "No sense in long formalities, I suppose. Everyone, dig in!" At once, the whole table erupted in a cacophony of clanging and movement as everyone helped themselves to their favorite morsels. Plus, it didn't take long for Issei and Xenovia to start fighting over the other turkey leg. Irina and Kurumi watched between mouthfuls of buttered mashed potatoes, definitely amused.

Good times, good times. It was definitely better than drama or battling dangerous foes. Speaking of which...

(Mountain range)

Meanwhile, the dinosaur/demon hybrid finally awoke. It had crashed pretty hard into a mountain range which caused it to be unconscious for some time. Now that it was finally awake again, it decided to go into Plan B. And that was to...attack the Underworld itself!

That's right. And with an attack on the Underworld, this demon hoped to rescue it's master from his current prison.

* * *

 **[Music: Sounds of Hell]**

In the lowest level of Hell — the Ice Hell, Cocytus. Those who committed the gravest sins or perhaps those who perpetrated betrayals were eternally bound here in the cruelest depths of Hell. In fact, this was the birthplace of the Super Devils Verrine and Balberith, as well as thousands of other Devils that Hades created using Lilith the Mother of Devils some time ago. Rather than allowing Lilith to give birth to Devils in an ordinary way, he had used a high power input to overload Lilith into forcefully producing Devils. Only in this way was it possible for high-class Devils and above to be born from Lilith.

In this Ice Hell — the God of the Netherworld Hades had summoned all of his servants and Grim Reapers. What they saw there was — a research institute for the supernatural that was a complete mismatch for Cocytus. The research institute was located in the depths of an icy valley. Soon enough, Hades planned on adding more facilities to this underground location.

After the two heavy doors swung open, Hades led the high-ranking Grim Reapers into the research institute. The inside had long been empty, and there was no indication of anything. Indeed, this was originally Qlippoth's — Rizevim Livan Lucifer's research institute, one of his hidden locations. Using the information that he had gained in advance, Hades solved the secret of the doors which connected each level one by one. After moving through around a dozen doors, they arrived at a place that was rather forbidding, a place that seemed to have something important concealed.

That thing was now in front of Hades and the Grim Reapers. The floor space of the entire level was encompassed by a large culture tank. That thing was inside. Inside the culture tank—. After seeing that thing, although usually calm — the Grim Reapers that could be described as cold and cruel were all dismayed as they shouted "Hades-sama...?! This is...!"

"Fufufu. That's right." Hades smiled evilly.

It was the Destroyer Demon, who was now inside this place and unconscious. It seemed that Hades recently moved him here, in order to conduct experiments on him. Hades found out that this Destroyer Demon had the power to bring people from other universes into this one. Thus, the evil dead lord became very interested. Right off the bat, Hades could already see many universes out there in the multiverse by looking into the crystal ball he took from the demon. "The Multiverse at my fingertips? Fufufufu..." He crackled.

Once the dinosaur creature would invade the Underworld, it seemed that it would be in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **A/N - Well there you have it, guys. We got to see the some extreme karting with our cast, which was a very fun segment to write. Also, the dinosaur demon will attempt to attack the Underworld in the next chapter, in order to reunite with it's demon master. However, Hades has taken interest in the destroyer demon and his multiverse-bending ways. The next chapter will have plenty of chaos and** **shenanigans, to be sure.**

 **Also, I'm thinking that the first full lemon with Issei may happen pretty soon. And yes, it will be with Rias.**

 **See you all next time, and take care!**


	19. AN - Status Update

**Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay on this chapter; I have been very busy lately, so this story has been on hiatus for some time. In fact, I haven't really written that much at all for several months, with the exception of a sample which I'll post down below. However, I did want to post up an update for you guys, just so that you all can know what the current deal is.**

 **The first thing I want to say is that I'm discounting the platonic stuff with Basara and the cast of girls up until now. Mainly because I don't find it tasteful anymore; however, if I could change it somehow, then I would have given all the kisses and stuff to Issei instead. I've been in a big DxD mood recently, mainly because of the latest light novel volume that was released.**

 **I do also want to apologize for the fact that Issei has been cucked for most of this story. I know it's been going on for quite a while, and now I feel bad for him. Since the tables have turned with me and DxD lately, I would consider having Ise in much better situations in the future. Also, I figure that Ise will find out about those other girls from the multiverse as well. Plus I do plan on having Ise and Rias make love together for the first time, at some point.**

 **As you all remember from the last chapter, the demon creature was planning on invading the Underworld to try and free his master, the Cursebringer. Hades would have to make sure that the demon couldn't succeed since Hades planned on using the Cursebringer to control/take over the multiverse. I'll most likely have Hades trying to capture the new demon as well, and possibly combine the demon prisoners together and make a new beast. Overall, Hades will become the main villain of my story.**

 **I do have a sample of something I was writing recently. Here it is:**

[ _While the Underworld was in total chaos, the powerful demon creature sent several dark energy blasts straight in the direction of Hades. These blasts seemed powerful enough to shatter even the cruelest depths of Hell._

 _However, the God of the Dead crackled evilly; he had blocked all of the attacks using a forcefield that appeared around his skeleton body. Fafafa… You shall be mine soon enough, fierce beast. Then, once you are captured... I will use your power to my advantage! Hades was always considered very powerful, but the demon who was facing him did not know exactly just how powerful Hades actually was._

 _In the background of the battlefield, demon castles were blazing in flames. Bodies were piling up everywhere, with blood and guts of fallen warriors littering the land. However, this madness was only just beginning._ ]

 ** **Well, that's all I have for now. I'm curious to know what you all have to say, so please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions you may have for me. Have a good one!****

* * *

Current Harem Line-up:

Issei Hyoudou: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kuroka, Ravel, Rossweisse, Le Fay, Yasaka, Elmenhilde, Tiamat, and others.

Basara Toujou: Mio, Maria, Yuki, Kurumi, Zest, Chisato Hasegawa, Nanao, Celis, Rikka, Grayfia Lucifuge, Jeanne, Seekvaira, and others.

M&M: No one (LOL!)


End file.
